See to Believe
by s.Two
Summary: Three years ago Kinomoto Sakura met Li Syaoran…after he died. Now Sakura and Syaoran are married. It’s been peaceful, until something happens. Sakura must choose between the life she loves, and the life she's destined to live. SEQUEL TO INVISIBLE
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Welcome to the sequel to 'Invisible' to all those who have read the story, welcome back, and those who are new, welcome! If you haven't read Invisible yet, don't worry, because you don't need to know a lot about it for this, but still… if you want to understand it a bit better, I suggest reading it first.

I know I said I was going to make a trailer for this… but that's kind of hard considering I have no actors for it, so the trailer is out, and this will be the prologue.

Just to let you know, the title for this story is not permanent… well it won't be unless I get a really good name, other wise this is what the story will be called for now.

**Title: **See to Believe

**Author: **hugsxkisses

**Summary: **Three years ago, Kinomoto Sakura met Li Syaoran…after he died in a crash. Now, three years later, Sakura and Syaoran are happily married in Hong Kong. It's been peaceful, until something happens…something unnatural. Sakura is going to have to choose between the life she's dreamed of… and the life she's destined to live.

**Pairings: **Sakura/Syaoran Eriol/Tomoyo

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CCS, the anime belongs to CLAMP, and the prequel to this was inspired by 'The Mediator Series' by Meg Cabot.

**Syaoran: 25**

**Sakura: 23**

* * *

_Chapter 1: From the beginning_

* * *

Inside a large building, Li Incorporated continued to have phones ringing around the large building. Workers in crisp grey suits walked around busily, some walking into the office with one or two folders, and walking back out with a pile of new documents with their ominous mutterings of the heavy work load hidden behind the orange and green folders.

On the top most stories was the office where Hong Kong's richest and most powerful man sat, working and surveying his employees outside. Occasionally, several of his employees would walk in; politely ask him to sign on the dotted line, before rushing out, their boss's burning amber eyes following their every move.

25 years old Li Syaoran sat comfortably on his chair, his LCD computer diagonal from him playing its screen saver, small pink and green circles that overlapped one another and kept growing until the entire screen was covered with white. Drumming his hand on the marble desk, he took a glance at the small clock placed next to a picture frame, reading 5:28 in the afternoon. A small smile lifted on his face, running his hand through his chestnut brown hair, just then an employee walked in.

"Mr Li," the mid thirty year old woman said in front of him, Syaoran acknowledged her with a grunt. "I just need you to sign right here," she said hastily, feeling his eyes on her, it was well known in the building that he had the coldest glare. Skimming through the document, Syaoran signed his name in a flourish, handing the folder back to the nervous woman,

"Gladys, wait a minute," Syaoran halted her, Gladys turned around and he handed her a white folder, "Please give this to Sakura," he said, pointing out his secretary outside his door. Gladys nodded, and walked out of the large room. There, Syaoran eyed his glass window, a small smile appearing again as he gazed upon the auburn haired woman working.

-

-

Li Sakura stared at the glowing computer screen with concentration. She was 23 and already working at the largest firm in the country. Well… when your husband was the boss, it wasn't really that hard, though Sakura had wanted to keep it secret. Between herself, her husband and several close friends, she was Li Sakura, but here, in the office, she kept her maiden name, Kinomoto Sakura, just so she wouldn't expect any special treatment. She had wanted to work her way up to secretary position, but Syaoran, being the hard headed man he was, wouldn't take that into consideration,

"I know my employees Sakura, and I will not let you work there alone, without me watching you 24/7." He said in a rather possessive tone, "And I don't want you working as a shrink, I do not want another maniac trying to kill us again." he added when Sakura had suggested being a shrink having mentioned she had experience dealing with people with emotional people... albeit those people were mostly dead. Either way, Sakura had only reluctantly agreed to work in secretary position, striking a deal that she would agree to take the position _if_ he allowed her to take online classes. Oh, did she forget to mention he was possessive enough to not even let her _attend_ college, or university alone for that matter? What if people asked her what school she went to and all she had to show was a high school diploma?

Sighing, Sakura released her hair from her half tied pony tail and smoothered out her soft jacket that was covering a soft pink shirt.

"Kinomoto-san." Someone said in front of her, Sakura looked up,

"Hey Gladys, another happy run in with the boss?" Sakura laughed, she could never stop teasing Syaoran how he had the cold persona in his office.

"Yea, I swear he has too much stress," Gladys said, "At least at home, your husband is nothing like him," she added, glancing down at Sakura's soft pink diamond ring resting on her fourth finger, Sakura laughed,

"_Oh you don't know half of it,"_ Sakura thought inside, smiling,

"Anyways, he told me to give this to you, I don't know maybe he found a word that wasn't capitalized or something," Gladys rolled her eyes, "Anyways I'll see you around," she said, Sakura waved good bye, and opened the white folder, there was nothing in there, except for a small yellow sticky and a tiny pink cherry blossom petal. Giggling, Sakura gently took the petal off the folder, and placed it into a medium sized jar on her table, currently one quarter of its way to the top. From the very first day she came here, Syaoran had the tendency to place tiny cherry petals when ever he sent her a note that had nothing to do with work in a folder.

"**So, feel like going off work?" **was what the note read, Sakura shook her head at the ridiculous statement, taking the sticky note and opening a seperate personal pink folder where several sticky notes stuck, and added it to its latest collection, putting the folder back until her office phone rang, pressing the speaker button, if there was one rule Syaoran had enforced, all calls must be taken on speaker, so that he knew no personal businesses was being discussed during work hours, talk about strict.

"Hello?"

"_See me in my office please,"_ Syaoran's voice came loudly from the speaker, loud enough that several other office workers looked over at her, some looking at her with understanding, some looking at her as if they simply just feared for her job. Briefly rolling her eyes, she stood up, smiled at her workers and walked into her boss's room. Sakura bit back a laugh as Syaoran stared impassively back at her, with a hint of a lazy smile tugging on his face,

"Close the door please," Syaoran addressed her in a professional manner, suppressing her rolling eyes, she gently shut the door, standing in front of the window straight. Syaoran stood as if ready to lash out on someone, and noticed the prying eyes of his employees. "And the blinds," he added, Sakura complied, the window soon blocked off. And two seconds later, Sakura burst out laughing and fell weakly onto the couch by the table.

"You are you going to make me lose my job one day!" Sakura giggled, sitting up back straight,

"What you think I'm going to fire you?" Syaoran smirked; Sakura looked back at him,

"You wouldn't _dare_," she smirked back, they had been married for about two years now, and if there was one thing Syaoran learned about his 'little wife', was that there was really no arguing with her, at work or out. She was, quite simply put, stubborn.

"I don't get why you're secretary, god you could kick me off my seat and there would be nothing I can do about it," Syaoran said, walking up to her as she sat up, straightening her jacket which had crumpled during her laughing fit, "You know, you could wear other colours than grey-not that you look bad in them," Syaoran said, stopping right in front of her and eyeing her up and down, Sakura giggled,

"And what, lose my professionalism? No thank you Mr Li, besides, if I do then the people out there might think I'm getting special treatment because I'm your secretary," Sakura said, Syaoran raised his arms and rested them on her shoulders,

"Or we can just get rid of all this trouble and just tell them you're married to their boss," Syaoran suggested, Sakura giggled, stood on the tip of her toes-even though she was wearing heels, she was _still_ at least a good half a head shorter than him, something he felt the need to remind her about every single day- and gave him a small kiss on his lips,

"So, I'm starving, where do you want to go?" she asked smiling innocently, Syaoran chuckled,

"Where ever, as long as I don't have to wash the dishes or do laundry," Syaoran said in a mock serious voice, Sakura laughed, remembering the last time he had tried,

"No we can't have any of that, you couldn't even manage it when you were dead I hate to see how you'd manage it alive," she laughed, Syaoran raised an eye brow, ready to retort something back to her when someone knocked on the door, the two immediately separated, Syaoran jumping back into his chair and Sakura standing up straight again, Syaoran looked at her silently asking her if she was ready, chocking back a laugh she nodded,

"Come in," Syaoran said with a voice full of authority, Sakura let out a hasty cough which made him stare at her weirdly. Someone opened the door and Tomoyo hopped in happily,

"Sakura-chan!" she squealed, a helplessly looking worker staring nervously at Syaoran,

"I'm sorry sir, I tried to say you were busy but well she-" the poor girl stuttered, Sakura sent a meaningful look at Syaoran who sighed,

"It's ok, she's… uh my cousin-in-law," he said hastily, letting the girl go back to her desk, closing the door.

"Hello Syaoran, don't you look stressed?" Tomoyo said sweetly, Syaoran groaned,

"Hey Tomoyo, do I want to know why you're here?" Syaoran sighed, Sakura glared at him,

"Syaoran be nice!" she lightly scolded, Tomoyo laughed,

"Can't even be in charge at work, ne Syaoran?" Tomoyo smiled when Syaoran lightly glared at her, before turning to Sakura's sweetly smiling face, "Actually Sakura-chan and I have dinner plans," Tomoyo said, when Syaoran raised a question eye brow at her, Sakura immediately corrected,

"Oh we did!" Sakura gasped, "Oh I'm sorry 'Moyo-chan, well you see… um… Syaoran… forgot to tell me… that he had um… business guests over at our house and um… well as his secretary I need to help him… obviously… so I uh can't go with you today," Sakura feigned quickly,

"Oh really?" Tomoyo said suspiciously, "Sakura I know you long enough to know when you're lying,"

"No I'm not lying! Honest, right Syaoran?" Sakura said pointedly, her big emerald eyes looking at him meaningfully, Syaoran groaned,

"Yea, sorry Tomoyo, you know me, busy man, need Sakura there… to… take notes… because… I never do…?" Syaoran offered help weakly, Sakura glared at him, mouthing a _'Thanks for nothing' _at him.

"Gomen-ne, but, a… friend of mine was actually going to come with me anyway, and well he doesn't know yet-which, by the way, reminded me to tell him- so why don't you… go eat with him? I'm sure he won't mind!" Sakura said brightly, before Tomoyo had time to interrupt, Sakura continued, "Well will you look at the time! Tomoyo you better get down to that restaurant, Syaoran we should go… because our guests will be there soon ne?" she beamed,

"Err… right, sorry Tomoyo." Syaoran said, starting to stand up, Tomoyo sighed,

"Fine, but you own me Sakura, you too Syaoran, don't think you can get away with it, I know where you guys live," she said in a eerie tone, Sakura silent swear dropped,

"_Hoe… Tomoyo-chan's scary…"_ she thought silently as Tomoyo left the room, feeling her husband's gaze on her, she grinned sheepishly, "What?" she smiled,

"You are horrible at lying you know," Syaoran smirked, Sakura flicked her hair back, prepared to walk out of the office to pack up her stuff,

"Humph like you're any better," she said before leaving the room. Syaoran shook his head in amusement, smiling, sometimes he just didn't understand her, but they have their whole lives to figure those things out. As he placed several things in his suit case and grabbed his jacket, he straightened the picture of him and Sakura the day of their wedding on his desk beside his clock before closing the office lights, leaving and passing Sakura's desk, knowing that five minutes later, she'd join him in his car.

* * *

Syaoran waited for Sakura beside the elevator that went down to the parking lot, and a few seconds later, a chime came and Sakura came out with a leather black suitcase with the insignia of a wolf and a cherry blossom intertwined together. He had given it to her on their first year anniversary, as well as a present for her on the first day of work in his office.

"So, any ideas where to eat," Syaoran smiled, intertwining their fingers as they walked up to their cars parked side to side. As to avoid suspicion, they both arrived in different cars, Syaoran in his black Jaguar Convertible, and Sakura in her silver Mercedes Benz. It was a good thing too, considering how fast Syaoran would drive. As the two walked up to their cars, one of their personal helpers met them, his name was Wei. Wei had watched Syaoran grow up ever since he was a tiny little boy, and had been there when Syaoran 'came out of his coma after his car accident'. Of course, no one knew about Syaoran's death experience except him, Sakura, Eriol, and Tomoyo.

"Syaoran-sama, Sakura-sama," the elderly butler greeted,

"Hey Wei, remember what we agreed on," Sakura lightly scolded, smiling, Wei grinned sheepishly,

"Of course Sakura-san," he corrected himself, making Sakura beam, "If I could have your keys, I'll let you kids on your way then," he said politely, Sakura handing him her keys to the car, "Thank you, enjoy your night," he said politely, before getting into Sakura's silver car, he ignited the engine, and like an adult in their twenties, swiftly drove away, leaving the two of them,

"Sometimes, I think he's younger than me," Syaoran joked, Sakura laughed,

"Well he had to have a lot of energy if he watched _you_ grow up," Sakura teased, making him glare at her,

"So you're saying it's too tiresome to live with me now, are you Mrs Li?" he smirked, Sakura laughed, "Come on, let's go eat before you get any more skinnier, and trust me, you don't," he said, getting into the car, Sakura glared at him, opening the door, and sitting down, pulling down her seat belt. Suddenly freezing half way, Sakura looked back out the window at the empty parking lot, she had just felt a chill, she was sure of it… but, she hadn't felt that in years now…

"Sakura, are you alright?" Syaoran asked worriedly, she had suddenly just frozen, her seat belt half way down and just staring out the window, her emerald eyes were wide and she was staring at… something. Worried, he reached over and touched her hand, surprised that it was going cold, "Sakura!"

"W-What?" Sakura snapped out of her reverie, turning back to Syaoran who was gazing worriedly at her, she suddenly felt the warmth of his hand on her cold ones and felt comforted,

"You were just sitting there, staring at thin air, are you alright? Do you need to see the doctor?" he asked worriedly, Sakura smiled softly,

"Yea, must be paranoid, Eriol's been training me a bit too hard lately," she explained, Eriol had-a while after the marriage-begun to once again train Sakura to hone back into her mediator powers, she had adapt to it quickly-and really there was no point, as for some reason, ghosts in Hong Kong seemed to have lesser desires to take revenge or refused that they were dead compared to the ghosts in Japan.

"Nothing's really happened here," Syaoran commented, yes he was slightly uncomfortable with Sakura practicing her powers, and yes he didn't like the fact that at any given moment of their lives, she could be hauled by some unknown forces and put her life in danger… _again_!

"Let's hope it stays that way," Sakura said softly as they finally pulled out of the parking lot, with a glance at Syaoran's gaunt face, she knew he wasn't happy with her continuing her practice, but she needed too, it was, of course, a job of hers, and besides, she, as much as anyone else, wished she wouldn't have to use it again. But still, as a comforting move, she placed her hand on the hand he laid on the gear shift, and he automatically intertwined their fingers.

For once, Sakura didn't complain about the speed they were driving.

* * *

Tomoyo mumbled annoyed as she sat alone at a Chinese restaurant, in a table of two… currently missing the 'two'. She felt so stupid sitting here alone! With her raven hair half tied and dressed in a soft navy blue spaghetti strapped dress, Tomoyo could only last for five more minutes before finally giving up and leaving.

"Hey," a smooth male voice said, Tomoyo looked up in shock, a familiar navy haired blue eyed man looking back down at her,

"Eriol! I, I didn't know you were here," she said, blushing slightly from her surprised outburst, Eriol smiled nervously,

"Me neither, Sakura cancelled out on me, said she was busy but she made reservations and she didn't want to waste them," he explained,

"Yea, she said something like that," Tomoyo smiled, agreeing, there was a moment of silence, Tomoyo sitting down, Eriol standing awkwardly, "Well… one thing to do in a dinner would be to sit down," Tomoyo suggested jokingly, chuckling, Eriol sat across from her,

"Um you look really nice… today" he coughed out slightly, not meeting her eye, for god sakes he was a mediator mentor; he wasn't supposed to know how to compliment a girl! Tomoyo blushed prettily,

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself," she smiled back, Eriol smiled,

"Well… now that we're here, we might as well order, right?" he suggested, handing her a menu, Tomoyo smiled,

"Said like a true gentleman," she agreed.

-

-

A few tables away, two people sat across from each other, a woman who's face was hidden behind a menu, all the way up to her eyes, and a man who starred annoyed at his wife,

"Sakura, I worry about you sometime," Syaoran sighed as he scanned through dim sums he was considering to order,

"Oh come on, it's fun, besides Tomoyo had a lot of fun doing it to me when we were in High School," Sakura commented, not taking her eyes from the pair in the corner, oh if that didn't get Syaoran's attention, nothing would,

"Excuse me? In High School?" he raised an eyebrow, not particularly aware of what she was saying, too preoccupied with her best friend's life happiness, Sakura nodded,

"Yea, she loved playing match maker for me," she said, Syaoran slowly dropped his menu from his face, and crossed his hand on the table,

"Oh really, and did they work?" he asked in a mock calm voice, Sakura shrugged,

"Some of them," she said absent minded, "Tomoyo-chan had the tendency to pair me up with the most outrageous guys, I remember one time, I went to semi-formal with this one guys… god I had to say I needed to go to the washroom so he wouldn't follow me," Sakura smiled silently at the memory, finally tearing her attention away at the pair and staring at her husband… only to find his face only inches away from hers,

"Hoe-Syaoran?" she squeaked, giggling feeling his warm breath on her face, his eyes were serious and it looked as if he was ready to interrogate her. "Aw, Syaoran are you jealous?" she giggled, Syaoran sat back down on his chair,

"No," he said like a little boy, Sakura giggled, and this time she sat up in her seat, and gently kissed him on his cheek,

"Love you," she smiled softly, not even on single day has gone by that they had not said 'I love you' to one another. Syaoran learned from his mistake from the past, and he was not going to miss a chance just because he had a large ego.

"And I you," he said back softly, Sakura smiled, looking down at her menu, "So, did Tomoyo always set you up on blind dates?" he asked a while later after his wife had set eyes on the pair again, Sakura smiled deviously,

"I wouldn't call this a blind date…" Sakura said, "Well is it considered a blind date where one of the dates was set up and the other one knew about it?" Sakura asked, Syaoran had completely lost her after the second sentence,

"I guess?" he offered weakly, Sakura giggled,

"Eriol wanted to set it up… hey I couldn't say no! He kept saying I owed him for finding you again…" she giggled, Syaoran smirked,

"And did that include spying on him?" he asked, Sakura smiled sheepishly,

"Well I did learn a lot from Tomoyo…" she giggled sheepishly, Syaoran rolled his eyes, this was the woman he chose to marry… and day after day he discovers something new about her… boy was this going to be a roller coaster ride.

* * *

**A/N: Well a little light laughter here and there, I hope you guys liked the first chapter, review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I'm so glad that the first chapter was such a success! I'm glad you like it, things aren't going to get really serious until later one the story, I'm not sure right now how long this story will be, but probably about 20 chapters, depending on how long I write my chapters.

**Story: **See to Believe

**Author: **hugsxkisses

**Summary: **Three years ago, Kinomoto Sakura met Li Syaoran…after he died. Now Sakura and Syaoran are married. It's been peaceful…until something happens. Now Sakura must choose between the life she loves, and the life she's destined to live.

**Pairings: **Syaoran/Sakura Erio/Tomoyo

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Card Captor Sakura, it belongs to CLAMP. The prequel to this story was inspired by Meg Cabot's 'Mediator' Series, and some of the terms from this story come from her book.

* * *

_Chapter 2: Falling back_

* * *

Sakura tiredly threw her suit case and coat onto a nearby couch and flopped onto the sofa next to it, completely drained and tired. They lived in a fairly large house… at least large by Sakura's standard, having not born into a rich family, unlike her husband. In fact, this was probably one of the smallest houses owned by the Li family. A few weeks after Syaoran's proposal to her, they had stayed in Japan for a while, well more like stayed in Japan for a while with interrogations made by Tomoyo at every single waking hour-before flying back to Hong Kong to meet with his family, and plan out what to do.

Working was not a matter, in fact, Syaoran would've liked it if Sakura was less active and he would even be willing to have her be one of those girls who practically shopped everyday…but then again, that wouldn't be his Sakura. Syaoran's mom, Yelen had offered her future daughter in law a house of their own… of course the house was originally meant to be handed down to Syaoran, but Sakura didn't see the need to own such a huge house, so to compromise, Syaoran had a custom house made, a house just for him and Sakura.

Like the way he purposed, they took their Honeymoon to Italy for a month, spending time together, and leaving their bad memories behind as they headed off to their new life together. Their Honeymoon wasn't as smooth as they would've liked it, they _did_ encounter several ghosts-albeit not as severe as a certain silver eyed shifter that no longer existed, but more ghosts than Syaoran would've liked. When they returned, Sakura began her training with Eriol, while starting her first day in Li Incorporation as Syaoran's private secretary.

"Tired?" Syaoran's voice asked as he came into the large living room. It was simple looking enough, beige coloured wall, marbled lined fireplace (Syaoran picked that), soft pink carpeting (Sakura picked that) and two sofas, three armchairs, and a 30 inch flat screen TV. Oh, did she forget to mention that they probably have at least over 6 TVs? One in the living room, one in the kitchen (Why don't know, ask Syaoran), one larger one in their basement including their home theatre, one in the master room, and one each in the other 5 rooms. Why did Syaoran want so many TVs in the house when they probably only used about two of them, Sakura didn't know.

"Kind of, hard day at work," she said jokingly, "My boss is too tough," she added, seeing him smirk, walking over to her. Because Sakura's body was stretched out over the entire sofa, he had to lift up her legs, so he could set down, only to have her sit up, and lean her head on his broad shoulders, having him wrap his arms around her automatically,

"Or maybe you shouldn't be doing snooping after work," he added making his mischievous wife smile sheepishly,

"It's not my fault, those two are as helpless as…" she paused to think,

"As you are," Syaoran offered innocently, Sakura glared at him, lightly slapping him on his arm, and untangling herself from him and standing up. Syaoran smiled at her childish ways,

"_I'd give up my life to make sure she's been in mine,"_ Syaoran thought subconsciously, well… technically he had once, but he knew he would do it again and again without hesitation. He was shook back to reality when Sakura's head popped back from behind the kitchen door,

"You smell, go shower," she giggled, wrinkling her nose cutely, Syaoran mocked glared at her, but at the same time, stood up ready to go into their bathroom, Sakura smiled as her eyes followed him as he walked out of the living room,

_**Sakura…Li Sakura…**_

A cold whisper grazed her ears, and sent chills down her spine and into her heart, her blood ran cold and her ears suddenly picked up the miniscule of noises, instinctively, she let out a shot of power, glowing a mixture of pink and white only temporarily for less than a second, before calming down, scanning around, she felt Syaoran's penetrating gaze on her, and the first thought that came to her mind was that he had felt her energy release,

"_Don't be silly Sakura, Syaoran's not a mediator, you're just over thinking,"_ Sakura thought inside, she gave him a warm smile, before disappear in the kitchen again, resuming her ice cream scooping.

Syaoran only stayed at the entrance to the living room for another minute before silently heading up to the stairs to their room. Of course he was imagining it, what else could it be? Maybe the heater in the house was going crazy; he'd get someone to look at that. Inside the room, Syaoran took a seat at the edge of the bed, and looked at the bedside table, where a medium sized frame made of soft brown mahogany wood stood, a picture of him and Sakura the night at the reception dinner after their wedding. Sakura clad in a personally made dress by Tomoyo, a strapless gown the hugged her smugly around her top and flared out once it reached her small enough waist, supported by several soft pink layers, a small crown of peonies and cherry blossoms adorned her French braided auburn locks, and sent a silky white veil down her half bared back.

She had her slender arms wrapped around his waist, Syaoran, himself, wearing a suit made by-the one and only Tomoyo, in jet black that perfectly framed his broad shoulders, a neatly made collar around his neck, and his usual display of messy chestnut hair and amber eyes. It wasn't like he had forgotten… he didn't think he could ever forget the idea of no one being able to see him, it was horrible, but nothing was more horrible than standing there, and watching the limo go closer and closer, Sakura in it, the crash inevitable. He couldn't remember much after that, all he had remembered was seeing the crash, yelling at the top of his lungs… and the feeling of a strong burst of energy…

The similar feel that he had just felt when he was in the kitchen.

"_Syaoran you are thinking too much,"_ Syaoran thought to himself, besides, he-_they_ didn't have the time to worry about hallucinations, Sakura's family was going to arrive tomorrow morning, and Syaoran and Sakura both had to come up with good reasons not to go to work at the same day so that they could go to the airport early to pick them up. Syaoran cringed; Sakura was definitely not a morning person.

* * *

Sakura had grumbled all the way to the car, even through three quarters of the way to the airport as Syaoran drove the SUV to the airport, grumbling about how she'd bet it was Touya who had booked such an early flight, just to annoy her. They had took the black SUV from one of Syaoran's sisters, in exchange for a meeting with Sakura's dad and brother, inside, Syaoran wished his brother and father-in-law luck.

Inside the crowded airport, Syaoran and Sakura made their way, winding between people, slightly surprised that even at eight AM in the morning, there were still so many people. Yelen had already met Sakura's father and brother, and had suggested Syaoran bringing an extra guard or two just so they won't get mobbed, and so at every few feet, men dressed completely in black were seen close by.

"I-can't-see!!" Sakura whined, standing on her tip toes to see if she could see the familiar faces of her dad and brother. It had been at least half a year since she had last seen them and she missed them terribly.

"'Kura, calm down, we're a bit early," Syaoran smiled soothingly, taking her small hands, Sakura smiled back at him, "Besides, I told you to wear the heels, you didn't listen," he added smirking, Sakura glared at him,

"Oh Thanks _sweetheart_, so kind of you to lend me your hand," Sakura retorted, squeezing his hands harder than needed, her had already been married to her for a bit more than two years, Syaoran was use to it, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. Heck the girl could hurt _ghosts_ and they weren't even supposed to feel pain!

"Oh, oh, oh Syaoran I see them!!" Sakura squealed excitedly, jumping up at down like a small girl, Syaoran chuckled; he had married a five year old.

"Come on, let's get there before they think I've made their daughter crazy," Syaoran said, still holding her hand and guiding her through the crowd,

"Daddy!" Sakura squealed, letting go of Syaoran's hand and flinging herself at the open arms of Fujitaka Kinomoto. Syaoran smiled, shoving his hands into his jeans as he watched Sakura happily hugs her dad,

"Sakura, oh I missed you so much," Fujitaka said happily, tightening his hold on his daughter, he pulled away from him and looked at her, she had grown so much, life as a wife must've done her some good, she looked so mature now, so much like her mother,

"I missed you too Otou-san!" Sakura said, sniffing, feeling tears come to her eyes, Fujitaka smiled,

"Don't cry now, you're a grown woman now, more importantly, you're someone's wife-" Touya scoffed, Sakura averted her gaze to her older brother. Touya had grown too; he was almost as tall as Syaoran, who stood at least 5'9 if not 6,

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sakura glared at her older brother, Touya smirked down at his younger sister,

"I pity the Chinese gaki, a kaijuu for a wife," Touya said, smiling at the fire that burned in her emerald eyes,

"His name is Syaoran and Sakura no kaijuu!" Sakura retorted loudly as she had when she was 18. But beneath the smirk on her brother's face, Sakura could see that Touya really had cared, and with that thought, she flung herself in his arms,

"Agh, I need to breathe! Sakura stop-stop killing me!" Touya choked, Syaoran chuckled, walking forward, and gently untangled Sakura's arms from her brother's body,

"Syaoran, it's nice to see you again," Fujitaka greeted his son-in-law, Syaoran smiled back,

"It's good to see you again too sir," Syaoran said politely, the older man and the younger man shaking their hands politely, Sakura rolled her eyes,

"Syaoran, my dad's practically your dad, Otou-san, Syaoran's my husband which makes him your son in law can we please not do this like a business contract thing?" Sakura pouted, putting her hands on her waist. Syaoran and Fujitaka laughed,

"Contract thing? And you're working at the country's highest company? God I feel bad for Li," Touya smirked, enjoying the rage he worked up in her face. Syaoran took a look at Touya, and Touya looked back. Syaoran still remembered when he had talked with the older brother back when he was a ghost… both of them waiting for Sakura to wake up. Syaoran knew he hadn't forgotten about it, and somewhere inside, he knew Touya still remembered, but neither had decided to tell Sakura about it.

Minutes later, after putting the luggage at the trunk of the car, the four of them piled into the SUV, this time Sakura taking the wheel with Syaoran in the passenger seat and Fujitaka and Touya both at the back.

"Are you _sure_ it was wise letting her drive," Touya muttered to Syaoran up front, his hands tightly gripping the arm rest,

"Shut up Touya or I'll throw you out at the next exit," Sakura said up front, not even sparing a look at her brother, intensely concentrating on the road. She knew how to drive, of course she did, but it was Syaoran who mostly drove the high ways and the busy streets, the only reason she wanted to this time was to get use to it, as she would probably take a few days off from work to show her dad and brother around and she'd need to get use to the high way. Sakura gulped, how was she able to fight ghosts, travel back in time, stop time, and nearly kill herself yet not be able to drive a car?

Syaoran laughed at her stressful look, and leaned forward, whispering in her ear,

"Sakura, remember the face on Eriol when he found us throwing him a surprise party??" Syaoran whispered softly, Sakura kept in a giggle nodding, "Wasn't too happy was he?" he smirked,

"Only because you purposely tripped him and had him land face first in his own cake," Sakura giggled, relaxing slightly, Syaoran smiled innocently,

"Piece of cake," he said as if he had done something tremendously hard but was too modest, Sakura giggled, her knuckles not white anymore from gripping the stirring wheel too hard, Syaoran gently kissed her cheek, "You're doing great," he said softly, before pulling back, and leaning back on the seat, relaxing.

Fujitaka watched from behind, seeing the transition Sakura had been from the beginning of driving to the end of the small whispers. He closed his eyes for a tired rest, smiling inside.

"_I wish you could be here to see it, Nadeshiko, our baby's grown up, and she's got the best protector I could ever ask for."_ Fujitaka thought as he thought of his lovely wife his daughter now so resembled.

* * *

By the time they arrived home, it was about noon, having to deal with traffic on the way back. Sakura gave her dad and her brother the grand tour of their house after Syaoran had helped Touya bring up the luggage. Fujitaka was to have the room next to the master room, which had its own washroom, TV, computer and a guest bed, Touya got the room furthest from the master room, a large window over looking the front property, which included a long drive way, a fountain and large green areas- and yes, Sakura was the one who did the room assignments. Like Fujitaka, Touya's room had a washroom, TV, computer and bed.

"And this is our living room," Sakura said, bringing them to the large room, a big wedding picture of her and Syaoran hung above the marble fireplace, and Fujitaka took an extra long time looking at the pictures.

"We have extras, we had them re developed after my mother began showing them to relatives," Syaoran said, seeing the older man's interest in the pictures, Fujitaka smiled kindly at his son-in-law,

"I'd love to have some of them," Fujitaka smiled, Sakura walked in, in time to see her husband and her father having a pleasant conversation, her tray filled with tea, she smiled at the scene before walking up and setting it and giving them out before joining Syaoran on the sofa.

"So, have you guys any plans on having children?" Fujitaka asked, he was not surprised to see his daughter turn beet red, but couldn't help but chuckle at the 25 years old man had turned a slight red as well. Hmm, who knew a President of such a large company could be embarrassed so easily?

"Great, all we need are more kaijuus and gakis," Touya muttered, but deep inside, he had an image of tiny little boys and girls running around like frantic chimpanzees and Sakura and Syaoran following their every step, that drew a smile on his face… of course the image continued on having the children clinging onto his legs and millions of tiny voices shouting

'Uncle Touya!' oh yea that wiped the smug smile off his face big time.

After that, they all went out to have a quick bite, and Sakura and Syaoran drove them around to the place they worked, Sakura brought them to the office, Syaoran unable to come with them without drawing attention, Sakura's co-workers greeted her and her family warmly,

"Li-sama's not at work today, something about his sister's birthday," Gladys and told her, and Sakura felt a pull on her face at the excuse Syaoran had chosen. And before her dad or her brother could comment about the sudden distance between her and her husband at work, she brought them out again where Syaoran pulled up the car after spending the last ten minutes driving aimlessly around the block.

"Sakura, why are you using your maiden name at work?" Touya asked,

"Oh I wanted to, I didn't want to cause any favouritism, besides, it's fun to hear things about Syaoran, they won't dare say things if they knew you were their boss's wife," Sakura laughed, earning a glare from her driving husband, "Eyes on the road honey," she said innocently and sweetly, a well practiced gleam behind her sparkling emerald eyes.

They spent the rest of the day touring and showing sites around Hong Kong. Because Yelen had an important meeting to go to, they scheduled the meeting to be the day after tomorrow for dinner at Yelen's house. After a dinner at a private room in a Chinese restaurant, the two Kinomotos and the Li's returned back home, saying a quick good night. Sakura hugged her dad,

"I'm glad you're here Otou-san," Sakura whispered, Fujitaka gently brushed her auburn curls,

"I'm glad I'm here too, go to sleep, I'll see you tomorrow," Fujitaka said and they left. Sakura walked into the master room, seeing it empty and guessing Syaoran was downstairs doing some extra work in his office. She rolled her eyes; the man couldn't take at least _one_ day off work properly. Taking a quick shower, she pulled on her soft pink night gown, the washroom door opened, Syaoran walked in after finishing the nights quota of work, and saw Sakura standing in front of the mirror blow drying her hair and running a brush down them. Smiling, he came up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist,

"Finally decided to come back upstairs?" Sakura smirked, seeing him grin sheepishly,

"Yea well, can't stay downstairs forever right? You might have to knock me unconscious and drag me upstairs," he laughed, Sakura giggled,

"Yea, or I could always find some random ghost and have them lift you upstairs without me lifting a finger," Sakura suggested, making him drop his amused laugh, Sakura softened up, knowing that was a sore spot for the couple's conversation, "Gomen-ne, I didn't mean that," she said

"I know, don't worry about it," Syaoran replied, smiling, Sakura smiled, and leaned against him, her eyes grazed the mirror, and for a second she wondered how it would be like to be pregnant.

"You, mister, need to take a shower because you reek," Sakura giggled, Syaoran growled playfully at her, and gave her a quick kiss, before Sakura wiggled out of his arms and into their room. Syaoran came out to grab a couple of clothing before closing the washroom door. Sighing, Sakura walked over the walk in closet, picking out a few articles of clothing to wear tomorrow; she found a slightly dusty box and picked it up, realizing what it was. It was three journals, three completely filled journals that documented every single day of her mediator powers and the ghosts she met and what she did, ever since she had unlocked them, ever since she was 16.

Of course she hadn't written in them since she was 18, after she had found Syaoran and had gone through the trials that had come her way. Shifting through the pages, she smiled slightly, seeing how she had written so long ago,

_June 1st,_

_Some stupid ghost tried to 'kidnap' me when I was walking home with 'Moyo-chan. Poor Tomoyo-chan was so scared seeing me flinging around in thin air she almost called the police! But I managed to flip him over, who knew gym was useful in real life? I still don't know why I can do it, because I don't know anyone else who has the same power as I do. It's been a month since I found out on my 16th birthday,, and I decided not to tell Otou-san or Onii-chan, Otou-san will just get worried and he has enough to worry about, and Onii-chan, well all he'd do is say I watched too much TV before I sleep or I'm going crazy, but I told Tomoyo-chan and she—_

Sakura suddenly perked up, feeling a cold presence behind her. It was the same feeling she had felt in the kitchen. Her breath grew shallow and like in the kitchen, her ears became keen to all the sounds around her, her blood ran cold yet her heart rate began to increase, trembling, she didn't dare to look back, afraid to see what was behind her.

_**Mediator…shifters…**_

Then…something cold, something colder than the touch of ice or the freezing ocean grazed her bare arms, and she jerked, shooting up faster than she had ever done, her box tipped over and fell onto the floor, her books flying out and some splaying opened. Her knee had hit the corner of her table, and the unstable alarm clock that was teetering dangerously on the edge took the plunge and fell against the floor, the batteries shooting out, the crash making a loud noise the echoed in the room. The washroom door swung opened immediately after that, and Syaoran came running out, clad in his usual pyjama attire, forest green cotton pants. His hair was a bit wet, which meant he had showered his hair and was in the middle of drying them when he heard the crash.

"Sakura?" he called worriedly, in less than three strides he managed to get over to her, and gently touched her shoulder. He didn't know if it was the contrast of his skin after he had taken a shower or not, but her skin felt icy cold, "Sakura, baby talk to me." He said softly. Sakura turned, and he felt a lump grow in this throat, her vulnerable emerald eyes looking back at him,

"Xiao Lang," Sakura whispered, that frightened him. Sakura had never called him by his Chinese new unless it had been urgent, they were in a huge argument, or that something had freaked her out…badly. Sakura's entire body was shaking.

"Shh… it's alright," he said soothingly, drawing her close to him, Sakura locked her arms around his torso, his soothing warm heat connecting to her cool body, slowing down her heart rate to their normal speed. Sakura could feel his heart pounding beneath her cheek, and knew she had scared him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," she mumbled against him, Syaoran said nothing, only continuing his soothing strokes against her back,

"No, it's alright, come on, you're freezing let's get you in bed," Syaoran said softly, Sakura nodded, having no energy to refuse.

"Wait, the books… the clock." She muttered, making a move to collect them, only to be stopped by Syaoran,

"No, leave them. We'll clean up tomorrow," Syaoran said sternly, he pulled back the white comforter, and helped Sakura into the bed, and tucking the covers around her petite body. "Wait here I'll be back," he said, Sakura nodded mutely, Syaoran turned on their bed lamps to offer some sort of comfort for her before disappearing behind the washroom door. Sakura could hear the blow dryer go on for a minute, before it turned off, and Syaoran appeared again, closing the washroom and room light, leaving the bed lamps as the only source of light. Then he climbed in beside her, and closed the lamps too,

"Come here," he said softly, Sakura felt her way around the bed, before feeling his arms on her waist and drawing her closer until she was snugly fitted into him, her cheeks against his warm chest, hearing the soothing sound of his heart, and the comfortable weight of his arm on her small waist, "Go to sleep," Syaoran whispered, giving her a soft kiss on the forehead, Sakura mumbled and nodded, her eyes starting to close, safe in his embrace.

Syaoran continued to gently caress her arms, frowning slightly, still feeling the hint of the icy cold feeling beneath his hands. Whatever it was, it scared her bad, and as much as he had denied it and not wanted to think about it, this had something to do with Sakura, and when it had something to with Sakura, it automatically had to do with him, nothing, _nothing_ in the world was going to stop him from making sure she was alright.

"I love you," Syaoran whispered, before closing his own eyes. Sakura was half way into unconsciousness, but she heard it. Too tired to speak, she responded by snuggling even closer to him, their legs intertwining. They both fell asleep; Syaoran with Sakura safely inside his arms, Sakura with Syaoran's lulling heat and the soft rhythm of his heart.

* * *

**A/N: Aw, a cute little image to end the chapter, something's happening alright, remembers to review! And if you've got any ideas you think would go well with the story, please feel free to tell me.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Thanks for all your awesome reviews! Isn't Syaoran so sweet? Wouldn't it be amazing to have a boyfriend like him? Too bad it's just all in our imaginations…-sigh- anyways, I hope you guys have been enjoying the first two chapters, not much happening, just some major fluff here and there, things won't be this peaceful for lone, -hint-.

**Story: **See to Believe

**Author: **hugsxkisses

**Summary: **Three years ago, Kinomoto Sakura met Li Syaoran… after he died. Now Sakura and Syaoran are married. It's been peaceful…until something happens. Now Sakura must choose between the life she loves, and the life she's destined to live.

**Pairings: **Sakura/Syaoran Tomoyo/Eriol

**Disclaimer: **I hate to do this, but I do not own Card Captor Sakura, the anime belongs to CLAMP. This is the sequel to 'Invisible' a story inspired by Meg Cabot's amazing series 'The Mediator', there will be terms and references that was made by Meg Cabot.

* * *

_Chapter 3: Premonitions_

* * *

The next morning had gone by… well you could say it gone be some what smoothly. After last night's small traumatic event, Syaoran had woken Sakura up at six in the morning, only to have her call into the office, and call in sick.

"You woke me up at six in the morning so I could call?" Sakura had said after doing what he had asked and closing the phone. The sun was _just_ peeking up their window, and she was still tired. She was still in her gown, except she had a robe tied around her to keep from the early morning air from cooling her warm body.

"I don't want you at work today," Syaoran had said shortly, having given himself the mission to stand over her to make sure she made the call properly, and had not told the office workers to transfer all work calls to her phone. The last time she had done that, her cell phone had kept ringing during lunch with his sisters and mother that he had to confiscate it and turned it off. Sakura glared at him for at least two hours before sighing and apologizing… that and she had wanted her phone back. She remembered what had happened to her last phone when Syaoran had decided to take it from her. She never let any of her phones near him when he was trying to teach one of his nephews how to swim.

"Yea I can't get to work now either, not when I'm awake at six in the freaking morning, I'll probably fall asleep on the computer!" Sakura said out of irritation, the sleep still not gone from her system. When her husband didn't reply her, she looked up to see the small grin replaced with a frown, and looking into his amber eyes, she softened, and he was still affected by last night. Walking closer to him, she gently brushed her hand across his cheek,

"I'm fine, I promise…" Sakura said gently, she smiled when Syaoran seemed to relax a bit, "Now what? It's six and my dad and my brother are still asleep," she sighed, Syaoran chuckled,

"I don't know, I thought I'd go back to sleep," he said, leaving their phone by the table and back onto the bed, where he comfortably stretched, Sakura giggled, taking off her robe, and taking back the spot she had left a few minutes ago,

"How am I supposed to sleep," Sakura sighed, feeling his strong arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him, she sighed even deeper, her emerald eyes slowly closing, her mind focused on nothing but the slow beats of his heart and the feel of his warm hands moving up and down her back, as if to comfort her, "You know I can't…sleep once I wake up…" Sakura yawned, and no sooner had she said that she closed her eyes, and soon lost consciousness.

That was what Syaoran did for the next four hours. Ok fine, so he did fall asleep for maybe an hour or two, but when he did jerk awake, he would just lie there, and watch the sleeping angel beside him, sleeping so soundly without a care in the world, her features were calm, her muscles relaxed, and that was the way he wished her life could be, but maybe it was because they had met in such unusual circumstances that told him otherwise, but Syaoran knew that would probably not be the case for Sakura.

_**Sakura's dream**_

_Sakura was standing there, alone, with mist floating all around her. There was no ceiling, no floor, just an empty space. She had been here before, only once, three years ago… when she was trapped inside a limo supposedly heading to her death, and for a while, she did believe she had died, until she woke up._

"_Sakura," a gentle female voice drew her attention to the front,_

"_Okaa-san," Sakura gasped, her mother, Nadeshiko Kinomoto stood in front of her, her wavy grey hair flowing down her porcelain white skin, "Okaa-san what are you doing here? I thought you moved on," Sakura said, remembering her mother slowly fading to the background the night Syaoran purposed to her._

"_I would never leave you until I know you are safe," Nadeshiko said in her gentle breeze like voice._

"Until I was safe?"_ Sakura thought to herself, but it seemed like her thoughts were transferred into the space around her, because as soon as she had thought that, her voice echoed around the empty space, voicing her silent question. "What do you mean?" Sakura asked aloud, Nadeshiko's emerald eyes, the same eyes Sakura had, seemed to reflect a sadness as she gazed upon her daughter,_

"_Sakura, there is another evil that is approaching," Nadeshiko said in a solemn voice, Sakura felt the breath she was trying to take freeze,_

"_Another… no… Okaa-san it's done, Ronin's gone, Syaoran and I are married, Otou-san and Onii-chan are here visiting," Sakura said, her voice trying to stay hopeful, her mom looked at her sadly,_

"_Sakura-chan… I'm so sorry to have brought this to you," Nadeshiko sighed, Sakura bit her bottom lip, a habit she had long dropped ever since after the Ronin incident, _

"_This evil… what is it?" she asked in a slow voice, dreading the answer, fear running through her veins,_

"_You've heard it Sakura," Nadeshiko said, and Sakura's mind suddenly returned to the memory of when she was in the living room with Syaoran… then, just last night, that cold voice in their bedroom, "It will show itself soon,"_

"_Show-," Sakura stuttered, "Okaa-san, what is it?" Sakura tried to ask, but her mother was quickly fading away, "Okaa-san!" _

"_Stay strong Sakura, you are not alone this time, he will be with you, just like you were there for him, this time he will be there for you." Nadeshiko said as her voice was now nothing but a whisper, "Be careful my cherry blossom… protect yourself… and protect your young ones…"_

"Young ones," _Sakura thought, but unlike the last time, her thought did not echo around the mists, instead, the fog was getting thicker…thicker and thicker until it completely clouded her vision…_

Sakura started to open her eyes, clouded by tiredness, groaning, she began to sat up, the light green comforter she shared with Syaoran sliding off her shoulder, blinking, trying to rid the sleep from her eyes, she looked up and saw a semi blurry outline of Syaoran by their desk, dressed in a casual t-shirt and khakis-she smiled, she hadn't seen him dressed like that in a while, it was a refreshing sight, having usually seeing him in a suit. He was typing on a laptop as quietly as he could, his hands working flawlessly over the flat keyboard,

"So, not working are we?" She smirked, seeing him turn over to look at her from his desk. Syaoran smiled,

"Good morning to you too, so you said you couldn't sleep?" he smirked, making her stick her tongue out at him,

"What time is it?" she yawned, stretching on their large bed before slipping out, grabbing her robe by a near by chair,

"About 10:30," Syaoran said, four hours? She was asleep for four hours?

"Mm… feels good," she sighed happily, stretching the kinks and knots, Syaoran smirked,

"Well it better feel good taking a quick five minute shower, because your dad, brother, me and you are due at Fuutie's in about twenty minutes."

"Hoe!"

* * *

Downstairs, Fujitaka and Touya were both sitting in the large kitchen at the wooden table, Fujitaka had a cup of tea in front of him, and Touya had a cup of coffee.

"Is there anything else I can get you, Kinomoto-samas," Wei said politely, standing in front of the Kinomotos.

"No thank you Wei, we are about to leave soon," Fujitaka declined politely, the elderly butler nodded,

"Ah yes, Syaoran-sama and Sakura-san are taking you to Syaoran-sama's sisters," Wei said smiling, above them, the three heard the rapid storming of a person frantically trying to get things in order, "Sakura-san is awake, I will go and warm the car," Wei said and disappeared into a corridor. Three minutes later, Wei had came back into the house, and was in the kitchen pouring orange juice when Sakura came storming down the stairs, with Syaoran calmly walking down, an amused smile on his face,

"Good Morning Sakura-san, Syaoran-sama," Wei grinned,

"Konnichiwa," Sakura said hurriedly, "Otou-san, Onii-chan," she added, seeing her father and brother there, her father grinning and shaking his head, and Touya just mumbling, Syaoran chuckled,

"Good Morning," he greeted his father in law and his brother in law, Fujitaka acknowledged him with a warm smile, and Touya acknowledged him with a well practiced glare. _"Right, this was why I tried to avoid him even when I was dead,"_ Syaoran thought to himself,

"Wei-" Sakura began, but Wei stopped her, handing her the class of orange juice which she took with much appreciation,

"The car is warmed, I took the liberty to warm the SUV, I thought it would hold more people, Fuutie-sama won't be expecting you to arrive until 11," Wei listed for his stressing mistress, Sakura sighed, draining the glass,

"Arigatou Wei, I have no idea what I'll do without you," Sakura sighed, beaming at the elder. Syaoran chuckled,

"Is she always like this in the morning?" Fujitaka laughed, Syaoran shook his head,

"No, usually she just drink the juice and leaves, doesn't have time for talking" Syaoran laughed, Sakura glared at her husband,

"Gee thanks, you're no help at all." She grumbled.

-

-

Syaoran had two older sister, and a twin sister and a younger sister. Fuutie was the eldest daughter, she was 33, and was married to a lawyer, Jamie Leung, who was 35, both of them had a daughter, who they name Michelle. Little Michelle was three years old, with stunning chestnut hair, from her mom and deep brown eyes from her dad.

After Fuutie was Feimei, who was 31 years old, she too was married, but to a restaurant owner named Akira Chung, who was 32. They both had a set of twins who just turned two, a beautiful girl named Sara and a cute little boy named Kira. Both children had inherited Akira's messy light brown hair, but had inherited the traditional Li amber eyes and the spunky attitude.

Syaoran was third in line, and he had a twin sister named Shiefa, who almost looked exactly like him, except while he had inherited their father's cold and strong demeanour, Shiefa was the happy, optimistic one and… well Syaoran didn't really know if his mother was _that_ happy all the time, maybe a mix from his dad and his mother? Shiefa wasn't married, but she was dating a young doctor named Akio Yuri for about 2 years.

The youngest of the Li siblings was Fanren, who was 23 turning 24 this summer. She was the youngest, and more than often treated like the baby of the family, which was cute until it got over board. Namely Syaoran, who was sometimes a bit too over protective of her, which could explain why the guys she's dated would never want to meet her family. Fanren was doing the guys around Hong Kong a favour, and saving the hospitals alot of trouble by going abroad to study in becoming a fashion designer. She was a bit taller than Sakura, had flowing caramel locks and like all Li children, the same stunning amber eyes.

Sakura, Syaoran, Fujitaka and Touya pulled into the drive way of Fuutie's house; Sakura wore a pair of soft blue jeans, a light pink blouse with a soft pink scarf around her neck that draped past her shoulder, her long auburn hair half tied.

"Are we early?" Sakura asked as the four of them walked to the front door, Syaoran raised an eye brow at her, "Right I know, sorry," she said sheepishly, they rang the door bell, and immediately heard the stampeded inside.

"Oh my God…" Touya mumbled, hearing the tiny little feet inside, the door opened, and revealed a beautiful and tall woman,

"Fuutie," Sakura smiled, Fuutie beamed,

"Sakura, it's so nice to see you again!" Fuutie smiled, drawing her sister-in-law into a hug, "Little brother, still stressed as usual," Fuutie smirked, Syaoran rolled his eyes, giving his sister a hug,

"Fuutie, this is my dad, Fujitaka Kinomoto and my brother, Touya Kinomoto. They came from Japan to visit me," Sakura introduced, Fuutie smiled politely,

"It's nice to meet you Kinomoto-san, your daughter's a great sister," Fuutie beamed, Fujitaka smiled, taking her offered hand,

"I'm sure she is," Fujitaka beamed, Touya-instead- rolled his eyes,

"Auntie Skuwaa!!! Unco Showan!!" a tiny voice said excitedly, behind Fuutie was little Michelle her eyes glimmering happily to see her aunt and uncle. Beaming, Sakura walked into the house, and scooped the tiny toddler into her arms, swinging her around in circles, the toddler giggling in her arms,

"Michelle! Aw you've grown so much, you're so adorable!!" Sakura squealed, tickling the tiny girl in her arms, Michelle squealed happily,

"Twickle!!" Michelle giggled, flapping her arms up and down like a bird, "Unco Showan fly!!!" she two year old cried at the top of her tiny lungs, Sakura laughed as Syaoran broke down under the girl's high pitched demand. Smiling happily to herself as the 'tough' boss of Li Incorporation played with the small toddler, Sakura noticed two other tugs at her feet,

"Aw Sara, Kira," Sakura gushed, picking up both two year olds, who both of them, to show their thanks for picking them up off the floor, thanked her by making bubble noises, and then making little spit bubbles before watching them pop and giggling to themselves.

"Where's Feimei?" Sakura asked, Fuutie smiled,

"Akira just opened another restaurant, so she has to be there, you know, to greet everyone," Fuutie smiled, Sakura giggled, loving the way the twins in her hands each took hold of her long locks, and twirling them in their tiny chubby fingers, at awe. Syaoran came up to her a moment later, Michelle in his arms; they smiled at one another, each enjoying the view of their counter parts with a child in their hands,

A family,

"_Protect your young ones…"_

* * *

"Sakura-keep-your-mind-in-focus," Eriol panted as he blocked every single attack Sakura was delivering to him. Fanren, who had arrived at Fuutie's a hour after the family had finished breakfast, offered to take Sakura's dad and brother around the city for a quick tour. The 'quick' tour automatically turned out to a full out, all day tour of Hong Kong's best attraction, and of course, being a Li, she had the access to some of the most exclusive places the country had to offer. Syaoran and Sakura had declined, and instead, stayed at Fuutie's for another three hours, helping take care the three toddlers at home, not that Sakura minded, she loved the kids like they were her own, and it also started her own train of thought for starting a family of her own.

Sakura, Syaoran, Fuutie, Jamie-just back home from doing a case-and the babies all gathered around the table for a quick lunch around four, and after that, it was chasing the babies around the house for a clean and change of clothes before Feimei and Akira arrived to pick up Sara and Kira. The couple ended up staying for another half hour, before returning home around six to find that neither Fujitaka nor Touya had returned yet.

"Was it a good idea to let Fanren show them around town?" Sakura asked jokingly as the couple sat down together to eat dim sums Sakura had made.

"Not sure, do you plan on seeing your dad and your brother for the next couple of days?" Syaoran joked, making her stick her tongue out at him. They cleaned and washed the dishes together-and Sakura couldn't help but make the joke that Syaoran seemed to be better at this when he was solid and visible. Syaoran threw suds at her, and before an all out suds fight could start, the door bell rang. Cleaning up their area, they opened the door, and saw Eriol there, in his round glasses, navy hair and midnight blue eyes.

"Oh no…" Sakura groaned, as the mentor/friend walked into the house,

"Am I really that unpopular around here?" Eriol feigned hurt. Sakura rolled her eyes, going up the stairs to get changed into a more flexible outfit. Syaoran stayed at the door,

"Can we talk?" Syaoran asked seriously, Eriol noted the look on his face and nodded, the two of them sitting at the living room,

"Something's wrong," Eriol said, Syaoran nodded,

"Sakura's sensing…something. It hasn't happened for over two years… but something freaked her out really bad. Last night, I came out of the bathroom, and she was standing there, like she was frozen, but she was shaking, and her skin was freezing, like literally ice cold. She wouldn't stop shaking until I got her into the bed and she fell asleep." Syaoran explained, Eriol looked thoughtfully,

"You might be onto something there, but maybe she's just jittery because her dad's here?" Eriol suggested,

"You don't get freezing when your parents visit do you?" Syaoran asked sceptically, Eriol shrugged,

"Well it depends, I would if my parents suddenly came out of now here," Eriol smirked, but it fell off seeing Syaoran's worried face, "Look, Sakura may have not used her powers in a while, but she's been training, and if anything's wrong, she'll know what to do and if worse comes to worse, she'll know how to fight it and get away," Eriol said, Syaoran looked unconvinced, "Trust in her powers Syaoran, she's stronger than she looks, we both know that." Eriol said pointedly,

"I know," Syaoran sighed, "But she's hard headed at the same time," Eriol chuckled,

"That's what makes her a hard prey," Eriol laughed, _"But all the same, it's something to check on,"_ Eriol thought to himself as Sakura came jumping back downstairs in a light pink tank top and white shorts.

"Come on, let's get this over with," she rolled her eyes, disappearing into the door that led to their basement, where Syaoran had an extra room built for training like this. Normally it would be outside, but Syaoran rarely allowed anything to happen outside when it gotten dark, he learned his lesson.

Which brings us back here… with Sakura frustratingly trying to land _one_ fist on Eriol. Her hair was tied up in a high pony tail, and she was sweating.

"This-is-Ugh!!" she grunted, completely missing Eriol, she felt herself falling forward, instinctively, her hands shot out, and she flipped back into position.

"Sakura what's wrong?" Eriol asked, placing his hands down, signalling a break. Sakura sighed,

"I don't know… I can't… I can't seem to concentrate," Sakura mumbled, the image of her and Syaoran having a family kept popping up into her head.

"Are you sensing something?" Eriol asked, interpreting her confused look for something unnatural, Sakura fought down a blush,

"What? No nothing like that," she stuttered,

"We could leave it for the day," Eriol suggested, Sakura shook her head, taking a large gulp of water,

"No, one more," Sakura said defiantly, walking back onto the mats, Eriol shrugged following her move. They stood in position for a while, before Eriol charged, making Sakura taking the defensive side.

"_Duck, duck, block, swing,"_ Sakura thought mentally, the words chanting over and over again in her mind. Again images of families came to her mind and she dodged left, narrowly missing Eriol's incoming fist. _"Concentrate Sakura, concentrate,"_ she thought hardly, the images disappeared, and then a image of a familiar male, with sharp silver eyes flashed before her eyes, increasing her heart rate,

"_Him,"_ she gasped, changing in lightening speed, she ducked Eriol's fists, and rolled under his arms, coming up behind him, in the same fluid movement, she placed her right hand on Eriol's back, and a shot of power came flowing from her, channelling through her arms and into Eriol's back, seeing him freeze up, Sakura jumped back up before with one push, made Eriol fall onto the mats.

"Damn woman!" Eriol groaned, rubbing his back as he tried to get back up, "One second you're not concentrating, the next, you're like determined to defeat me, remind me not to upset you," Eriol groaned, getting up on his feet, "What was that? Were you trying to burn me?"

"I don't know, it was instinctive," Sakura shrugged, not thinking much of it, "Hey, it's your fault, you told me to trust my instincts," she smirked, Eriol grumbled,

"Of all the times you listen to my advice, alright, class dismissed, any longer and I won't be able to leave in one piece," he groaned, the door opened and Syaoran came walking in,

"She kicked your ass?" he said proudly, Eriol grumbled,

"I swear she's learning all these moves from you, you're secretly training her so that if I ever upset her you can use her to kill me," Eriol mumbled, Sakura giggled,

"Boys," she rolled her eyes, "I'm going to take a quick shower, see you tomorrow Eriol," and she disappeared through the door. Syaoran chuckled as the two males walked out side by side. Smirking, Eriol decided to take a bit of a revenge, his hands slightly glowing with energy, he was about to tap Syaoran's shoulder, which was suppose to make him jump like he had gotten shocked, instead, his hand was repelled back by a unknown shield, and Syaoran didn't even seem to notice.

"I'll see my way out," Eriol said suddenly, Syaoran shrugged,

"Sure, Wei will close the door, later Hiirigazawa," Syaoran said, Eriol nodded, and as Syaoran walked away, the mentor closed his eyes for just a second, feeling nothing but the energy in the room, he felt himself fall into shock as he felt a strong green aura surround the center of the room, and when he opened his eyes again looking right at the middle, Syaoran's fading back was what he saw.

* * *

**A/N: NOW we're getting somewhere! I hope you liked it, opinions and reviews are welcomed!**


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you so much for all your tolerable patience! I know, I'm a terrible, terrible person and I apologize to every single one of you! Thank you for sticking with me still, you are the best!

**And just so last chapter didn't confuse anyone, when I wrote 'Syaoran's fading back' I didn't mean he was literally fading as in disappearing, you know when someone walks away from you, and they get smaller and smaller like they're disappearing? _That's_ what I meant! I'm sorry if I confused any of you.**

**Story: **See to Believe

**Author: **hugsxkisses

**Summary:**

**Pairings: **Sakura/Syaoran Tomoyo/Eriol

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Card Captor Sakura, it belongs to CLAMP. There are references in this story that refers to a real series, 'The Mediator' by Meg Cabot, the prequel to this story 'Invisible' was also based on that series.

* * *

_Chapter 4: 7th anniversary_

* * *

It turned out that neither Fujitaka nor Touya came back home until well into the night, around 11:00 pm after a full out tour of the city, led by the one and only, youngest Li siblings, Fanren. Sakura and Syaoran were both snuggled in their basement, watching a movie in their home theatre, Sakura in one of Syaoran's large t-shirts and her own pair of white shorts, and Syaoran in a wife beater and green cotton pants when Fujitaka had walked down to their basement. Sakura craned her neck to look sideways, moving away from her comfortable position on Syaoran's chest,

"Otou-san, you're back," Sakura giggled, Syaoran paused the movie, and turned on the lamp next to them, lighting the room, even Syaoran had to stifle back a laugh-though Sakura wasn't as successful, Touya stood behind his father, his dark grey hair ruffled, his shirt wrinkled and his face looking as if he hadn't slept in days,

"Onii-chan, you look you… well I can't really see the difference," Sakura joked, earning a glare from her older brother, Syaoran lightly glared down at her,

"What she means is… you look very… less nice than normal," Syaoran coughed, a bad attempt to hold in a laugh.

"Don't think you're married to my sister I can't kick your ass all the way back to Japan," Touya said dangerously, Syaoran bared his fangs, his amber eyes blaring,

"I'd like to see you try," he replied, Sakura laughed,

"Boys, behave," she said, looking to her husband and then her older brother, "So Otou-san, how was the tour?"

"It was amazing, Hong Kong is a beautiful place, come to think of it… I haven't been back in a long time," Fujitaka said thoughtfully, "The last time I came… was when I came to purpose to your mother, she was just out of university, and I was just finished one of my digs," Sakura smiled emerald eyes gleaming with the memory of her mom, Fujitaka landed his eyes on his daughter,

"And now, I'm back again with my beautiful married daughter," Fujitaka said softly, Sakura sniffed, stepping out of Syaoran's arms and going to hug her dad,

"I'm glad you're here," Sakura whispered, Fujitaka hugged her back, running his hand down the length of her hair, Syaoran smiled at the daughter and father, the movie forgotten, come to think of it… it was already mid March…

"Oh Otou-san, you should go up and shower," Sakura said as an afterthought, she gave a glance at the glowing TV, and Syaoran gave a shrug,

"We'll finish it tomorrow, it's getting late anyways, and we have to meet with mother tomorrow," Syaoran reminded, Sakura groaned,

"Oh sh-" Sakura gave a pause, feeling the stern gaze of her father, and smiled sheepishly, "I mean oh shoot you're right, I've got to go pick out what to wear, night Otou-san, Onii-chan, Xiao Lang you need to pick out what to wear too," Sakura added sternly, Syaoran groaned,

"There's absolutely nothing wrong with what I wear," Syaoran commented, feeling the knowing smirk on Touya's face and the amused smile on his father-in-law's, Sakura rolled her eyes,

"Right and there's absolutely nothing wrong with your laundry washing skills three years ago either," she smirked, Fujitaka and Touya looked at the two couple, Syaoran coughed,

"I wasn't what you would call a stay at home man back then," Syaoran covered, all the while sending a glare at his oh so kind wife by the stairs, she winked at him, before laughing while skipping her way up the stairs,

"Is she always this perky at night," Touya asked dryly, and surprisingly, both father and husband said,

"You have no idea," they could hear Sakura scoff indignantly upstairs, before chuckling, the three men walking up the stairs and closing the lights. Syaoran coughed awkwardly, it was now or never…

"Err… Touya…Fujitaka-san," he coughed slightly, "Can I… talk to you for a second?", the three men entered the corridor leading from the kitchen to the long stair case, both addressed males turned around, Fujitaka smiling at Syaoran's awkwardness, and Touya ready to send Syaoran to life's 'next great adventure'.

"I thought we've been over this," Fujitaka said with a small amount of scolding in his voice, Syaoran sweat dropped, and chuckled nervously,

"Err… right… Dad…" he coughed, Fujitaka smiled in approval, yep this was going to need some time to get use to, "Anyways… I was just thinking-"

"That's a first," Touya said dryly, Syaoran promptly ignored his comment, though he did let slip a satisfied smirk when his _dad_ gave a glare to his brother in law,

"It's mid March right now… and in half a month, it'll be April, and it's Sakura's birthday, and I know she wants to spend it with you since we haven't been able to invite you the last three years… with the company and stuff… and I just wanted to know if you wouldn't mind staying for a few more weeks," Syaoran suggested his idea, Fujitaka looked thoughtful,

"I think you have a wonderful idea Syaoran," Fujitaka said, but then his face dropped, "But we've only bought tickets for the next couple of days, and I don't think we can afford to come back, since it is getting hotter," Syaoran grinned,

"Oh that' wouldn't matter, I can pay for your tickets, and well, it's a surprise thing, so if you could pretend to leave, I can arrange for a hotel, or maybe you can stay with my mother's or one of my sisters-" Touya's shudder interrupted Syaoran's sentence, "Or maybe just my mother's," Syaoran corrected, Fujitaka chuckled,

"Well you seem to have everything all planned, out, all I can see is we'd love to stay," Fujitaka said happily, Syaoran smiled,

"Great, then I'll just-"

"HOE, Xiao Lang there's a spider in the closet!!" Sakura shrieked upstairs, all three of them-husband, father and brother- sweat dropped silently as their gazes strayed up the stairs, "SYAORAN!!"

"Uh, right, um I guess I've got to go, but I'll have things prepared, good night," Syaoran said politely, before going up the stairs, where Sakura's shrieks seemed to be getting more and more frequent. Fujitaka eyed the man,

"He's a good person," he mumbled seemingly to himself, Touya scoffed,

"That's what you all say," Touya said haughtily, making his way up the stairs as well, Fujitaka chuckled at his son,

"Touya, there's nothing wrong with Syaoran, he and Sakura are getting along just fine, it's like they've known each other for longer than three years," Fujitaka praised kindly, Touya rolled his eyes,

"_You have no idea,"_

* * *

Syaoran got into their room, and closed the door, before finding Sakura on the bed, her feet off the ground, and staring menacingly at the opened walk in closet, he chuckled,

"I seriously don't understand how you can fight ghosts-go back in time and to other parallel universes… but you're scared of spiders?" Syaoran laughed amusedly leaning his shoulder against the wall, arm crossed,

"No, I'm scared of ghosts too!" Sakura fought back, "But if I can live with you-alive or dead- then I can probably deal with any other ghosts… and besides, you don't have eight furry legs now go!!" she whined, pointing him towards the closet, not wanting to touch the floor. Syaoran shook his head and sighed, walking into the closet and spinning around in circles and circles right in front of her,

"I don't see anything," he said after probably five circles, Sakura shook her head,

"No, it was there," she insisted, Syaoran rolled his eyes,

"Sakura, do you really expect it to stay where it was after you screamed your head off?" he asked sceptically. Sakura glared at him, looking the other way, then he smirked, "Wait… what's that on your pillow?" he said, scrutinizing her pillow with narrowed eyes, Sakura squeaked, jumping off the bed and scrambling behind him, the next thing she knew, Syaoran had dropped onto the bed she had just jumped off of, and was laughing his head off,

"Li Syaoran!" she yelled angrily, the 23 year old wife slapped her husband on his shoulder, glaring at him,

"Li Sakura that hurt!" he laughed, sitting up and her standing, glaring at him with all her strength, the two stared at each other, neither one blinking, determined to win the contest, then, Syaoran went cross eyed, and Sakura burst out laughing,

"Not fair!" she cried, pouting like a little kid, Syaoran chuckled, and stood up and hugged her,

"Aw, I love you," he cooed, pushing back and grinning triumphantly down at her, Sakura looked up,

"I love you too," she said in a sweet voice, "But I'd love you more if you didn't make me jump off our bed," she huffed, and walked to the washroom and shut the door. Syaoran chuckled, and fell back onto the bed,

"She will be the death of me some day," he mumbled, closing his eyes, he opened the corner of his eyes, and saw a tiny moving dot on the closet door, "So there was a spider…"

-

-

At night, the streets of Hong Kong continued to spring with life as people walked around the neon lit streets, chatting with friends about the hard day at work, how brutal their boss was, and wondering whether or not the new secretary was dating anyone or not. Inside Sakura and Syaoran's house, all was quiet, as all the maids and butlers were either at home or asleep in their own rooms in the house, the guests in their own rooms door closed, and the master and mistress of the house also in their own room, fast asleep in each other's arms.

The moon light filtered past their closed drapes, leaving small rays of white light to drift into the room, lighting up bits and pieces of the corners. By the corner of the bed, a dark corner remained unlit and dim. Slowly, something began to drip down the white walls, pooling at the floor of the corner, growing ever larger, as the last few drops joined the pool, it began to move, like a slug, towards the bed… towards the side where a sleeping auburn laid. Up it climbed, up the wooden bed post, looming over her sleeping body. Then, drip by drip, it landed on her soft shoulder, sliding down her arms.

In her dreams, Sakura felt cold, she was in a forest, a brightly lit forest that was warm, when suddenly, and the sun disappeared, covered by a sudden drift of dark angry clouds, blocking all sunlight. The trees and flowers wilted the leaves and petals falling off, leaving bare stems and branches. The river stopped flowing, covered and frozen with ice, and when she whirled around, Syaoran began to disappear, teeth chattering, and dressed in nothing but her night gown she called out to him,

"**_Sy-Syaoran… Syao…Syaoran…" _**it came out as barely a whisper, cold and shivering, she sank down onto the ground, arms wrapped around her body.

"Syao…Syaoran…" Sakura whispered into the night, Syaoran grunted, stirring in his sleep. His eyes lazily opened, blinking to adjust to the dark, Sakura was writhing beside him, her eyes tightly shut and her arms around her upper body.

"Sakura?" he called out groggily, he touched her arm, and immediately shrunk back, wide awake, he flicked on the bed lamp, and nearly fell out of bed. Dark, thick, black liquid like substances ran down his wife's arm, and his eyes widened seeing some of them begin to disappear, "Sakura!" he called loudly, not wanting to waste a single second, with his bare hands, he tried to wipe the slime off her arm, but they kept coming back!

"Sakura wake up!" he called loudly, kneeling on his bed, desperate to get the thing off, his heart pounded harder than before as fear gripped him… fear he hadn't felt in over three years, "Sakura!" he yelled, and a familiar sensation filled him, as if something within him snapped, like a dam holding too much water, breaking and allowing the water to spill and flood over his entire insides. As if his entire insides burst with a flame that coursed through his body, it flared out in all directions, and out of his body, surrounding himself in a bright green glow. Almost immediately, the black substance vanished from her skin, an eerie shadow appearing only a second above her sleeping body, before it too disappeared.

"Syaoran…" Sakura slowly awakened, turning over, and seeing her wide awake husband kneeling beside her, his eyes wide and his breathing in short gasps, "Syaoran! What's wrong?" she gasped, sitting up, and feeling his forehead,

"I… Sakura did you feel that?" he asked her seriously, she gulped, the cold… darkness that disappeared as soon as she felt his touch?

"Feel… what?" she asked cautiously, she gently touched Syaoran's arms, and felt a warm presence, something that had nothing to do with his body heat. "Syaoran?"

"I… nothing, go back to sleep… we don't want to look dead tomorrow morning," he let out a small smile, sinking back into the bed, Sakura nodded mutely, watching his close his lamp before she too sank back onto the bed, his back was facing her, and she knew as much as he wanted her to think he had fallen asleep, she could hear his uneven breathing, he was as wide awake as ever, slowly, she moved herself up to him, and pressed herself against his back, wrapping her arms around his torso, and Syaoran instantly relaxed against her, his breathing slowing down, slowly, he turned himself around so that he was facing her.

Smiling softly, Sakura moved in closer until her head lay against his chest, his arms tucked securely around her waist and his chin on top of her head, smoothly, his hands ran up and down her back, until she went completely limp, her breathing even and asleep. Syaoran, how ever, continued to stay awake, his right hand trailed up, and ran a finger across the arm that had been covered with…something just a few minutes ago, he could still feel it, the freezing touch that was left on her arm, it wasn't as cold anymore, and he could barely feel it, but it was still there, he tightened his hold around her,

"_I can't let anything happen to you…not again. I won't let it." _He vowed silently.

* * *

The next morning, Sakura was in the closet-after waking up on top of Syaoran, their position having switched last night, and then waking him up to make sure nothing with more than two legs was in the closet, before going to wash her face and change. She came out of the closet in a sleeveless shirt, denim capris and her long auburn hair half tied. Syaoran was sitting on the bed, putting his socks on in an outfit personally hand picked by Sakura, a dark blue blouse, the top two buttons opened, and dark blue jeans, she had about given up on his hair a year ago.

"Ready?" she smiled, Syaoran grinned, nodding as she grabbed her bag and walked out of the room, her dad and brother-as always-already downstairs and waiting for them,

"Ohayou Otou-san, Onii-chan, Wei," Sakura greeted,

"Morning," Syaoran also said, Fujitaka smiled, but Touya just scowled,

"Hey Kaijuu," Touya called, getting a glare from her, "What's that on your arm?" Sakura and Syaoran looked down on her arm, and saw a thin line of red going from her shoulder to her elbow, their minds immediately flashed back to last night,

"I got scratched," Sakura made up

"She bumped into something," Syaoran said at the same time, the couple look at each other,

"She got scratched," Syaoran corrected,

"I bumped into something," Sakura said, again the two were in unison, blushing, Sakura coughed,

"I got scratched from bumping into…something," she replied weakly, Fujitaka and Touya looked between the two as they stood there awkwardly,

"Syaoran-sama, Sakura-san, the car is ready," Wei came into the kitchen, Sakura and Syaoran snapped into attention,

"_Great timing Wei,"_ Syaoran silently thanked, "Well, mother is waiting, shall we?" he offered, leading the way, Sakura fell in step quickly, leaving the father and brother following slowly behind,

"We've got to talk," Sakura mumbled, Syaoran nodded,

"With Eriol, tonight, screw training for one night we need to talk," he replied, Sakura nodded, this time agreeing to skip training, which was rare considering the last time he wanted her to skip training, it was because he had to take care of the twins, and had no idea how to stop them from crying,

"Let's just go, Eriol's going to be there," Sakura muttered,

-

-

The couple plus Fujitaka and Touya all arrived at Yelen's house at around 10 in the morning. Closing the car door and walking up the stone steps, the door swung opened before Syaoran could ring the door bell, and Yelen Li, a slender Chinese woman, with skin a pure and white as the moonlight, and hair as dark as the midnight sky.

"Sakura, Xiao Lang, you're here," Yelen beamed, hugging her daughter in law and her son,

"I still think you have radar around the house, you seem to know it's me every time," Syaoran teased, hugging his mother and kissing her on the cheek, Yelen smiled,

"The married life suits you my son, you're learning how to smile," Yelen said, Syaoran mockingly glared at her, "Sakura you're training him well," she added, winking to her, Sakura giggled,

"Yea, he's turning out to be a hard case though," she giggled, Syaoran glared at her, crossing his arms across his chest in defeat, "Oh Yelen, you remember my father and brother from our wedding," Sakura added, stepping aside, Yelen smiled,

"Of course, Fujitaka-san, Touya, it's wonderful to see you again," Yelen greeted warmly,

"Thank you for inviting us, I hope Sakura hasn't been too much of a hassle," Fujitaka smiled, Sakura pouted,

"Otou-san, for your information I am very well behaved," Sakura said proudly, Syaoran coughed, though it sounded like a 'not true' to most people and it seemed as though Sakura thought so too, as she delivered her well practiced art of gracing Syaoran's foot with a stomp from her own. The Kinomoto/Li family was invited into Yelen's home with Yelen and Fujitaka chuckling merrily, Touya as though he had won a lottery ticket and smirking satisfyingly as Syaoran limped through the door with his wife behind him, grinning.

The family had a surprisingly pleasant dinner, yes, even Touya and Syaoran managed to eat with one another without shooting dry comments to one another… probably because Syaoran was afraid of his mother, and Touya was afraid of his sister's constant kick to his shins. Eriol, who arrived _just_ in time for breakfast-he apologized 'sincerely' for not being there for the cooking part, joined the group, and then excused himself due to 'a stomach ache' when they were collecting the dishes.

"Eriol, always skipping out on the dishes," Sakura rolled her eyes as she and Yelen stood in the sink, Sakura washing and Yelen rinsing.

"Yes, he's been doing that since he and Syaoran were around 6 years old," Yelen chuckled, Sakura giggled,

"Yep, sounds like them," she agreed, hearing his name, Syaoran popped into the kitchen,

"Either one of you called?" he asked, Sakura smirked,

"Yea, come on _hubby dearest_, and help dry the dishes," she laughed, throwing a towel at him, he scowled, slumping over with the long dish cloth at hand, and picking up a wet bowl,

"You've got to teach me how to do that one day," Yelen laughed, Sakura nodded,

"It's easy, I'm not his mother," Sakura laughed. The three of them joked for a while, cleaning the dishes, when Sakura's right arm started to give a stinging pain, she gasped, dropping the dish filled with suds onto the floor, crashing into tiny little pieces upon collision.

"Sakura," Syaoran called, he dropped his towel, and rushed by her side, Sakura gripped her right arm, the thin line appearing to become redder each second, "Sakura, what's wrong?"

"I-I… I'm sorry, my hand just slipped, sorry," Sakura stuttered, she bent down to pick the broken glasses, "Ow!" she gasped, the piece of glass slipped her hands, cutting a light cut onto her finger which slowly began to fill with a thin line of blood,

"Oh dear, Sakura, leave it, we'll pick it up later, Syaoran take Sakura into the living room, I'll get a band aid," Yelen said hurriedly, ushering the two out of the room, Fujitaka, Touya and Eriol-who had just came out of the washroom- were sitting on the sofas, having a small conversation when the two joined them,

"Sakura, what happened?" Eriol asked, standing up and offering them his seat,

"It's nothing, I just got cut that's all," Sakura mumbled, sitting down with Syaoran gentling holding her maimed hand, Fujitaka stood up worriedly,

"I'm going to go help Yelen-san, we need to cover that up, Sakura, you need to wash it so it doesn't get infected," he ordered, Sakura nodded, about to stand up,

"Touya, go and help my mom too," Syaoran suddenly said, Touya looked at him as if he was crazy, and he was about to say something when Syaoran interrupted, "My mom might need help," he said pointedly, grumbling, Touya left with his father, leaving Eriol Syaoran and Sakura in the room. "Sakura sit," he ordered, she sat. Holding her hand, he gave a meaningful look at Eriol, who understood and leaned back,

"Syaoran…" Sakura muttered, Syaoran shook his head, closing his eyes, he raised his left hand over her right one, and focused, remembering all the times he had seen Sakura do it, trying to channel and focus her powers,

"_Please let this work, please," _he begged in his mind, a warmth began to stir from his guts, like a whirlwind it began to sway, until suddenly, it reached his heart and as if it was wolf rearing its head, the power burst forth, through his hands, and a sharp green glow surrounding Sakura's hand, then in an instant, the cut was gone.

Sakura's eyes had widened in shock, and Eriol's face, though he was slightly shocked, nodded as though he had expected it,

"Syaoran you…you're a…" Sakura stuttered,

"A Mediator, just like you." Eriol said, "From what I can tell, it is probably because his soul is the ghost that you met, and because you two met, and had changed the future, and gotten married, he probably got a shock of your power as well," Eriol explained, Syaoran stayed silent,

"_I'm a mediator… so I can see…ghosts…"_ Syaoran thought to himself, he looked at Sakura, and she looked at him, neither of them said anything… until Sakura let out a pained groan, clutching her right arm once again, "Sakura?" Syaoran gasped,

"My arm, it, it hurts," Sakura whimpered, her knuckles turning white,

"Sakura!" Eriol shouted, in front of them, a swirling shadow appeared before them, Sakura cried out, the black substance Syaoran saw disappear into her arm began to appear on her cut, and then like a tornado, was absorbed into the swirling cloud,

"I will be back, to take my revenge, on the day of your 7th anniversary of your awakened powers," the eerie voice bounced off the walls and shelves, Syaoran stood up and in front of Sakura protectively, his fangs bared and his aura pulsing,

"You touch one hair on her head, and you'll wish to be back in hell where you belong," he growled, the cloud did not reply him, only slowly vanishing; the pain in Sakura's arm was also disappearing. Syaoran turned around, in time to catch her from falling.

* * *

**A/N: My longest chapter yet, again, I am really sorry about such a late update, hopefully I'll be able to get back to my schedule. Reviews are welcomed (:**

**Oh, by the way, Eriol's explanation on why Syaoran's a mediator, that was also based on the last series of 'The Mediator' called 'Twilight' so I do not own that, it belongs to Meg Cabot.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! I'm so sorry; again, I've been fairly inconsistent with my updates. There will probably be one more update after this before I leave on my trip, I'm going to Ohio for a music competition for three days, but I won't be leaving for another week so hopefully I'll be able to squeeze in another update before then. My last two chapters have been my longest work yet, so I can't promise future chapters will be that long. Without further a do, here is another chapter.

**Edit: **I am so fusturated with fanfiction at the moment... I've uploaded this twice... and the site doesn't seem to be sending out any alerts... so I'm going to try again. Thank you for being so patient.

**Story: **See to Believe

**Author: **hugsxkisses

**Summary: **Three years ago Kinomoto Sakura met Li Syaoran…after he had died. Now Sakura and Syaoran are married. It's been peaceful, until something happens. Now Sakura must choose between the life she loves, and the life she's destined to live. SEQUEL TO INVISIBLE

**Pairings: **Syaoran/Sakura Eriol/Tomoyo

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Card Captor Sakura, it belongs to CLAMP. The prequel to this story was inspired by the series written by Meg Cabot "The Mediator" and I have no ownership over that either.

* * *

_Chapter 4: We need a break_

* * *

"Careful, put her onto the couch," Eriol instructed, leading Syaoran to the nearby couch where he gently placed his unconscious wife. After the short scare, Syaoran had been there just in time to catch Sakura as she fell, and seconds after that, Eriol had called Tomoyo and explained what happened, adding quickly that she needed to come over-Sakura needed moral support now more than ever.

"I have the band aids-oh my goodness!" Yelen gasped, dropping the small squared band aid and rushing over to her unconscious daughter in law, "Xiao Lang what happened?" Syaoran exchanged glances with Eriol, both agreeing there was absolutely no need for his mom to know,

"Sakura hates seeing blood… so I guess when she saw her own, she just kind of passed out," Syaoran lied, Yelen nodded though her expression still held worry,

"Where's her cut?" Yelen suddenly asked, examining all 10 fingers. Syaoran swallowed, now how was he going to cover this one?

"The monster always had a fast recovery thing, it's genetics," Touya interrupted, "It's bound to help, considering how clumsy she is,"

"I'm not clumsy," Sakura moaned from the couch, all attention reverted to her again and Syaoran gently helped her up, supporting her shoulders. Her emerald eyes were hazy and it took her a couple of blinks for her to get focused, but soon Sakura saw the anxious face of Syaoran, Eriol, Yelen and the emotionless face of her brother.

"How are you feeling?" Syaoran asked softly, his hands tightly gripping her shoulder, she smiled,

"Nothing life threatening, I'll live doctor," she tried to joke, maybe it was because her voice sounded hoarse, or because of the black floating blob that had appeared and threatened her life (again), but Syaoran did not find it funny at all, she could tell by his amber eyes that he was worried and angry, angry he couldn't be there to protect her,

"That isn't funny Sakura," Syaoran said quietly and seriously, Sakura gently squeezed his arm,

"I know, I'm sorry, I'm fine really," she said softly, she leaned up and gently kissed him on his lips, "Don't worry," she said before turning to face her family, "I'm sorry if I scared you guys,"

"Don't worry, maybe you're too stressed, come Xiao Lang, take your wife upstairs to the extra bed rooms and let her rest," Yelen ordered, and by the tone of her voice, you know you couldn't do anything but obey.

"I'll come with you," Eriol offered, "Syaoran might need the extra help if Sakura decides to faint again," he added when looked upon curiously by Touya. With the help from Eriol, both male carried Sakura up the stairs, her weight divided among the two of them, albeit most of them on Syaoran rather than Eriol. They chose the room furthest from the stairs, and once in it, Eriol locked the dark wood doors and leaned against it while they waited for Syaoran to gently ease Sakura into the bed. Syaoran was about to turn away, but Sakura gripped his wrist, shaking her head, she was still shaken by the event, and being in a large and cool bed by herself-even with the two of them in the room- was not something she looked forward to, and Syaoran, seeing her lip quiver as if holding back a flood of tears and complied with her unasked question, and slipped into the bed with her, so that he was behind her, leaning head board, and Sakura tucked underneath his chin and his arms loosely around his neck.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Eriol asked seriously once the couple had a few seconds to ward of the tension, Sakura nodded,

"A bit tired maybe, but I'm fine," Sakura answered and still Eriol was not satisfied.

"Sakura…" Eriol said slowly, and Sakura knew what he was going to do, and she looked defiantly at her, "Sakura as your mentor, I want to make sure you're alright,"

"You don't think I know if I'm not alright?" Sakura asked sceptically,

"Fine, as your _friend_, I want to make sure you're alright," Eriol challenged again, his navy eyes challenging and startling,

"I-" Sakura didn't get to finish her sentence because she was interrupted by a knock,

"Guys it's me, open up," Tomoyo's voice said behind the dark wood door, Eriol paused and opened the door, closing it as soon as the raven haired beauty practically burst into the room, "Sakura! Kami when Eriol called me I must've ran like four red lights are you alright?" Tomoyo gasped, running over to hug her best friend, her amethyst eyes critically examining Sakura's body,

"I'm fine, why does everyone insist on treating me like a child!" Sakura finally snapped making her best friend draw back almost immediately.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan," Tomoyo apologized quietly, Syaoran squeezed her tensed shoulder,

"Sakura," he whispered softly, her emerald eyes gazed up at him and he gently kissed her forehead,

"Gomen-ne, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura apologized, "I didn't mean to do that… I guess I'm stretched a bit too far haven't I?" she smiled weakly, Tomoyo tried to cover a soft sniff but nodded, giving Sakura a watery smile,

"Hey, nothing more than cramming for a math final the day before," Tomoyo smiled making Sakura giggle softly nodding, "Sakura-chan, please do what Eriol's asking for, I know I don't know what you go through, and I may not understand it completely, but I know what he wants you to do will do nothing but help you, please?" Tomoyo begged softly. Even from the very start Sakura knew it was hopeless, not once had she been able to turn down Tomoyo-except that one time where she tried to set her up with a date with their basketball captain, but that was a special occasion. And now, with her mentor/friend pulling out the friend card with all seriousness, and her husband just behind her, she didn't even have to look back to know he silently agreed that she needed to do what Eriol asked,

"Fine…" she said dejectedly, still not completely out of Syaoran's arms, she sat slightly straighter, and stared directly at Eriol, him doing the same thing at her. At one moment, the room filled with static and energy bouncing from the walls, even Tomoyo managed to feel the hair on her neck stand up from the shock, let alone Syaoran who just realized his power. His eyes widened feeling the waft of energy coming out of Sakura alone like tidal waves, and he knew they wasn't at their full extent.

Sakura's body glowed a brilliant pink, and flew outwards, meeting and colliding with Eriol's mysterious blue, the two auras crackled and sparked in midair, forming a beige looking thin line in the middle, Eriol's blue took over Sakura's pink slightly before it disappeared as quick as it had suddenly happened.

"There, happy?" she pouted, crossing her arms like a child, Eriol smirked,

"Yes, I'm happy, a bit weak, rest a bit, but you're fine," Eriol concluded like a doctor, Sakura rolled her eyes,

"Exactly what I've been trying to tell you guys for the past ten minutes," she pointed out, Tomoyo smiled, relieved that her best friend was ok, but spotted another expression on Eriol's face,

"Eriol, something the matter," Tomoyo asked curiously, Eriol had a thoughtful look for a second,

"This might not be the right time to ask this, but I can't think of any other time to do this," Eriol said to himself,

"What are you talking about?" Syaoran asked, Eriol's eyes lifted to the couple,

"Sakura, you know it's best to do this as soon as one's powers has awakened, if not it'll get weaker as time goes, we have to test it now," Eriol said to his apprentice, Sakura's face was unreadable for a second, before nodding, slowly getting out of bed,

"Xiao Lang, stay here," Sakura instructed softly, she added the softest assuring look she could muster at the moment, before walking over to Eriol, leaving Syaoran-now sitting on the edge of the bed, "Syaoran, close your eyes," she ordered, and Syaoran did as she asked. "Alright, now relax, don't focus on your sight, forget about all of your five senses, and just focus on how _you_ feel, what you feel around you."

Syaoran had seen Sakura done it plenty of times, but now, as he sat there, he couldn't help but feel slightly awkward and stupid sitting there.

"_Shut up and do what your wife tells you to,"_ his conscience chided him. Syaoran took a deep breath, and cleared his mind, and hearing nothing but his breaths. Behind his closed eyelids, the darkness suddenly began to take form, and in the dark, a burst of colours splashed in front of his eyes, taking the forms of the people and objects in the room. Inside him, he could feel the familiar swirl in his guts.

Outside, Tomoyo watched in amazement as Syaoran's body began to become encased in a glowing green outline, Eriol gave Sakura a soft nudge,

"Let me take over, you do it," Eriol ordered, Sakura nodded as Eriol's voice took over giving Syaoran his instructions, and with years of training, Sakura quickly blocked out the outside world, closing her own eyes and looking at the world through the eyes of a mediator and like her husband, soon her own body was encased in a glowing pink light. Like magnets, the two lights were automatically attracted to one another, and collided together-this time, unlike Sakura and Eriol, there was no lines created between the two auras, instead, they washed over one another smoothly, and as the colours overlapped, formed a glowing white glow, and then disappeared. Sakura stumbled, opening her eyes, the same time Syaoran did as well.

"Eriol-" Sakura said sharply,

"He's strong, stronger than I am I daresay," Eriol said, "But only when you two are together, without each other, your powers will get weaker, listen to me Sakura, there's something out there that wants you, it's important you two stay together no matter what happens, do you understand?" Eriol asked sternly, looking between the two. Sakura nodded slowly, Syaoran following her actions,

"It's all I can do for now, Syaoran you're going to have to train with me and Sakura one day," he added, _"The rest is up to you guys,"_

* * *

Half a week later, Sakura bid farewell to her dad and her brother at the airport. Syaoran said he wouldn't be able to make it, so Sakura bid farewell alone, before her father's plane was called for a final boarding, of course, after she had left the airport, Syaoran appeared from behind a ticket counter, and lead his father and brother in law out the airport, and to his mom's house, Yelen had been more than willing to share her house with her in-laws, more than happy to get to know Sakura's side of the family better. Syaoran had wished them luck as Fanren was also on holiday.

The next day, it was back to work for the couple, the first thing Sakura had saw when she walked to her desk the next day, was the two mountains of colour files stacked on top of each other one by one. Her eyes glazed over until Gladys tapped her on the shoulder,

"Sakura-san, are you alright?" she asked worriedly, Sakura shook her head,

"Gladys, this… this is huge!" she gasped, her eyes flew directly to the close doors that lead to Syaoran's office, "Is he trying to kill me?" she asked, Gladys chuckled,

"Li-san just got to work this morning, when you and Li-san were away, we had a replacement, the executives decided to have a president and vice president, those files are from the vice president," Gladys said, Sakura's eyes widened,

"Vice president," Sakura gasped, "Who?" but before Gladys could answer, some chuckled behind her,

"Good Morning Kinomoto-san," said a familiar voice, Gladys bowed respectfully and Sakura whirled around… and almost fell in shock,

"E-E-Eriol?" Sakura twitched, Eriol smiled down at her, his blue eyes behind his round glasses and wearing a crisp navy suit. "He-you're our new vice president? You're joking!" she cried, Gladys sent Sakura a warning look, and Sakura glared up at her _boss_,

"I mean… welcome to our company" Sakura said through gritted teeth, her emerald eyes glared at him,

"Thank you Sakura-san, by the way I would like to introduce my new secretary," Eriol stood aside, and Sakura bit to keep a scream down her throat, Tomoyo beamed, her raven hair tied half way and her petite body in a formal soft lavender skirt and blazer.

"Hello," Tomoyo said warmly. It was a good thing Sakura learned several self control techniques, because if she hadn't she'd probably be screaming and twitching right now.

"Hiirigazawa," said Syaoran's voice as he appeared from the front door, "In my room please, we need plans to talk about, Daidouji-san, Sakura, please join us, Gladys, some drinks please," he said shortly, Gladys nodded and was hurrying off as Sakura mutely followed. As soon as the door was closed, Sakura threw her hands in the air,

"What's going on?" She cried exasperatedly, she looked at her husband,

"Hey, don't look at me, I had nothing to do with it, I didn't know until Gladys called in saying our new vice president was here." Syaoran defended himself. Sakura shifted her glare to Eriol, and placed a hand on her hip,

"So," she tapped her foot expectedly, Eriol grinned innocently,

"Sakura my dear, you look more and more like a wife everyday," he praised beaming, Sakura did not reply, only narrowing her eyebrows at her mentor, "Alright, so I arranged it, hey I'm only doing it for your own good, both of you," Eriol said,

"Oh and how'd you figure that out," Syaoran muttered dryly,

"Well, Eriol thought that since your powers are just awakening, and a blob is coming after you, he just thought it'd be better to have someone watch over you guys," Tomoyo said for Eriol, "And before you ask why I'm here, I'm only here for moral support, besides, I don't have anything better to do, why not work with my Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo beamed. Syaoran rubbed his temple, and sat down onto his chair,

"This is becoming so much more confusing then I've ever thought it would," Syaoran groaned, Sakura glared hardly at her husband,

"Please, you're not the only one suffering here," she said dryly, Tomoyo leaned in to Sakura,

"Sakura-chan, are you on your monthly?" Tomoyo said, loud enough for both males to hear, Sakura hid a blush,

"Tomoyo!" she gasped, and glared when she caught Syaoran's muffled chuckle, "No I'm not, I'm not until the next week," she muttered, "Great… now I have to be nice to Eriol at work," she sighed,

"Or you can tell you're married to their boss, and you're practically the sister to their vice president," Eriol suggested, Sakura raised her eyebrow,

"Are you sure you haven't been talking to Syaoran too much?" she asked, Tomoyo looked between them, Syaoran's forehead was in his hand, and he was lightly massaging his temples and Sakura was standing there, her hands on her hips,

"You two are too stressed," Tomoyo said addressing the couple, "You guys need a break, go down to Hawaii, oh or Italy, I heard you guys had a great time on your honeymoon," Tomoyo suggested,

"I have a business to run," Syaoran said, Eriol scoffed,

"Hey, I'm here, that's what I'm getting paid to do," Eriol grinned broadly,

"Great, that's reassuring," Sakura rolled her eyes. After a quick conversation, the group left, Tomoyo followed Eriol to a near by office and Sakura sat onto her chair, as she had that long and productive talk with her 'vice president' he had so kindly lifted the folders off her desk, and since both her and her boss weren't there for a couple of days, she had sometime before work began to pile in again. She opened her inbox on her e-mail, seeing only a couple from a few friends, and the rest were junk mail. Bored, she began skimming through travel sites,

"_Hmm… Rome looks beautiful,"_ She thought to herself.

-

-

The day ended slowly for them, and they tiredly drove home together. By night, their entire bodies were sore, and neither Syaoran nor Sakura had the energy left over to train with Eriol. Too tired to finish a movie, the couple just decided to snuggle together in their bed.

"Hey Syaoran," Sakura said softly, her head comfortably on his chest as they lay in the bed, just staring into space,

"Hmm?" he replied,

"Have you… you know seen any ghosts?" she asked timidly, knowing they were entering a sore conversation area for the couple. Syaoran was quiet for a second,

"Not that I know of… I mean… I haven't really been thinking about this," Syaoran said quietly, Sakura didn't want to make him feel any worse, and just stayed quiet, feeling his arms wrap tightly around her, next thing she knew, Syaoran pulled back slowly, and tilted her chin upwards, giving her a soft kiss,

"You don't like it do you," Sakura mumbled, looking up at his face, "You don't like being a mediator, you don't like the power at all," Syaoran gazed down at her,

"After what happened three years ago I can hardly say the power is what I want most on my Christmas list," he said, and Sakura looked downwards but he tilted her head back up, "Let me finish, not because I was dead and no one around me could see me, but because the one person who did turned out to be the most important woman in my life, and I almost lost her because of it,"

"But you don't have to be afraid of it," Sakura insisted, "It's not all bad," Syaoran rolled his eyes,

"You can't blame me for having such a negative view on this, you have to admit nothing good has come out of the whole thing," Syaoran said,

"But-"

"Look, I really don't want to think about it," Syaoran snapped, "I have a company to run, and discovering I have a power that can run amuck at any time isn't helping." Sakura shot up,

"I'm just trying to help, if you would just let me," Sakura said hotly, Syaoran didn't say anything, but moved off a bit, looking at the other side of the wall, crossing his arms across his chest, Sakura did the same, not wanting to look at him at the moment, trying to cool down the flame in her stomach,

"Tomoyo's right, we are a bit too stressed," Syaoran finally said, leaning back against the wall, Sakura let out a small smile,

"Maybe…" she said softly, Syaoran took a glance at her from the corner of his eyes,

"How long has it been since we had a trip?" he asked casually, mentally, Sakura counted up some days,

"Almost a year and a half ago, last time we went it was because you had a business meeting back in Tokyo," she said, Syaoran mused for a second, and Sakura couldn't help but add, "I was looking at some pictures, did you know Rome is beautiful at night time? It's filled with lights," her eyes were gleaming with anticipation. They had been married for three years now, so God forbid Syaoran not knowing what this was leading up to,

"Oh really?" he asked innocently, Sakura beamed, nodding enthusiastically, "Well we'll just have to find a movie with Rome in it wouldn't we," he smirked, Sakura's smile dropped, and pouted slightly,

"I know you know what I'm talking about, Syaoran we haven't been in a trip for a long time, come on," Sakura whined, Syaoran chuckled,

"Who taught you to pout like that?" he asked,

"Okaa-san," Sakura said proudly, "And it always worked, especially when Touya was mean to me, and I wanted Otou-san to punish him!" Sakura added brightly. Syaoran chuckled, and wrapped an arm around her,

"A week sounds more than enough, no?" he grinned,

"A week what-are you serious!" Sakura squealed, she launched herself at him, laughing like a child, "Ah I love you!" she giggled, Syaoran chuckled,

"You better, you know how much I hate going on ships," he groaned, and Sakura giggled.

The next day, they applied for a week off, none of the employees were particular suspicious, as they were all used to, Li Syaoran always took time off, with four different sisters, who wouldn't? And from what they knew, Sakura had never used her holidays provided from work, as Li corp. counted employee's families as personal issues, the days they were not at work due to family issues would be amended by working over times when they receive huge projects.

The couple spent the next 7 days with just the two of them. As Sakura had said, it was like their honeymoon all over again.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, this chapter seemed to have taken me longer and longer to write, I tend to get distracted by something else, so I apologize. Anyways I hope you liked it, and have a great day everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6

I'm back! Thank you so much for your patience with me. It seemed like the site had some sort of problem, and alerts couldn't be sent out to people, which is probably why many of you (me included) could not get the alert for the new chapter. Anyways, they've fixed the problem so hopefully everyone is happy with the chapter. I can't say much about the last chapter except I hope you guys read it _very_ carefully, because that chapter _is_ somewhat important in regards to our couple. –Smiles-. Anyways enough of that, here's another chapter.

**Story: **See to Believe

**Author: **hugsxkisses

**Summary: **Three years ago Kinomoto Sakura met Li Syaoran… after he died. Now Sakura and Syaoran are married. It's been peaceful, until something happens. Now Sakura must choose between the life she loves and the life she's destined to live. SEQUEL TO INVISIBLE.

**Pairings: **Syaoran/Sakura Eriol/Tomoyo

**Disclaimer: **Card Captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP. I have no ownership over any characters mentioned in the story. Only characters you have not seen from the anime are mine. The prequel of this story was inspired by Meg Cabot's series 'The Mediator', and references from the series will also be made here.

* * *

_Chapters 6: Unexpected_

* * *

Seven days was not enough and went by too fast for Sakura and Syaoran. It turned out Tomoyo was right after all. Both of them were too stressed from all the commotions that had been happening the past few weeks. They could tell immediately after they had exited the airport and the gleaming sun greeted them with clear blue skies. Luckily-but not surprisingly-it turned out that the Li family owned a vacation home in Rome, and like all Li houses, people who were born into average families-like Sakura-found the vacation home slightly over whelming.

"But it's one of our smaller ones," Syaoran had commented seeing his wife's stunned face. Although it did save them the trouble from searching hotels, plus the vacation home had a rather large swimming pool, a Jacuzzi, and a stable with horses along with a beautiful field to ride on. The house was styled like an old Victorian house, slightly beige and dark roof; the house had about five rooms, a living room, kitchen, decked out basement and a backyard you would absolutely hate if you were the one doing the mowing and Syaoran added so generously that he thanked the gods there were people to mow the lawns and this was not their permanent residence.

The trip was just like their honeymoon, they spent every waking-and non-waking moments together. In the morning they would explore the sights that Rome had to offer, at night Syaoran would take Sakura to a different restaurant everything, mostly all of them were fairly formal which meant Sakura had to dress up in soft dresses-much to Syaoran's liking-Sakura is still pretty convinced Syaoran planned all of this.

After dinner, it was a romantic stroll underneath the glittering clear stars-which was near impossible to see in China as there were so many tall buildings and flashing nights-then it was back to their hotel where they spent their moments with each other.

Like Sakura said, it was their honeymoon all over again.

They spent another week off to get use to the change of time and by the time they got back to the company, they were not only greeted by co-workers-in which case Sakura spent about half an hour handing out souvenirs-but they were also greeted by stacks of paper that threatened to fall off their desks. And this time, it was not Eriol's doing.

"Syaoran-I-uh-this-what?" Sakura stuttered to herself as she stumbled to her desk, it was lucky she could even make out her desk, she struggled to find her name plate, and watched a small stack of paper flutter to the ground. As if reading her mind, Syaoran popped out of his own office, his jacket was off leaving him in his collared white shirt, and his tie was half untied and his hair messy, if Sakura wasn't married to him-and that most of the female workers were off at break-she'd be swooning at the site of him.

"Don't blame me, my table looks exactly like yours and that's saying something considering I have a big table," Syaoran said, looking around, Sakura sighed, walking up to her husband and straightened his tie,

"It's one thing to look like that when you're at home, but at work you have to keep some sort of appearance… or lack of," she smirked eying his mess of chestnut coloured hair.

"But you like it," Syaoran said smugly, Sakura rolled her eyes,

"Ego problem," she commented, and then she froze for a second, her hand on her stomach. Syaoran looked worriedly,

"What's wrong?" he asked, and he instantly thought that there was a ghost near by, and immediately did a scan of the area around them, he couldn't see anything… but then his powers weren't as sharp as Sakura's,

"No nothing… I think I hate something wrong this morning," Sakura said, feeling like her stomach was doing summersaults inside her,

"You mean nothing?" he raised an eyebrow at her, Sakura had been very tired the night before and had turned in early only to have ignored her alarm and woke up with five minutes to spare.

"Well it's not like I'm not use to it," she said, but Syaoran shook her head,

"No, go to the café downstairs and eat something, I'll try to join you later," he said, but Sakura took a look at the pile of work at her desk, "No buts, I'll get Tomoyo and Eriol, besides that's what they're here for," he smirked, Sakura giggled shaking her head,

"Fine, but I want to be back in half an hour, I've missed too many days and my phone machine on my desk is blinking like crazy," Sakura said stubbornly, Syaoran agreed and watched her grab her black jacket and purse and walk to the elevator. Syaoran walked back into his room to some how clean up his desk and to join his wife later… after he had a talk with Eriol and whether or not there were any uninvited 'guests' in his company.

-

-

Sakura and Syaoran met up at a small café near their office. A cup of dark coffee was in front of Syaoran and a cup of cappuccino in front of Sakura, Syaoran waiting a piece of apple pie while Sakura opt for a clear salad. With a preoccupied face, Sakura absentmindedly stirred her spoon around the brown liquid, deep in thought. Syaoran looked worriedly at his wife, her emerald eyes looked distant and he could see every now and then she was biting her bottom lip.

"Sakura," Syaoran finally said, he gently covered on her hands with his, drawing her out of her deep thoughts.

"Hmm?" she said, coming back to reality, Syaoran shook his head,

"It's nothing, but you seem to be so out of it, maybe you shouldn't have came back to work so early, have a day off to rest up," Syaoran said softly, but Sakura shook her head,

"No, people will start to wonder why I get so many breaks, no something just feels… wrong," Sakura said hesitantly,

"Ghost?" he asked quietly, aware of the people around them, but to his surprise Sakura shook her head,

"No… it's nothing like that… it's just… I don't know I feel off lately," Sakura mumbled,

"Well we did just fly all the way from the other side of the world and came back," Syaoran offered, "Maybe you adjust slower, why don't you go home earlier today alright?" Syaoran asked, seeing her defiance, he corrected himself, "No, you _will_ go home early today to get some rest, don't worry about it," he assured her soothingly. Sakura pouted as their food arrived.

"I feel like such a child," Sakura whined as she took a bite of her salad, Syaoran chuckled, cutting up a bit of his pie,

"Get use to it," he smirked, half way through the lunch, Sakura took a sip of her cappuccino and drew a face. "What?" Syaoran asked,

"The cappuccino tastes weird," Sakura said, taking a sniff of it, almost immediately she pushed the cup away, covering her mouth with her hand, she looked a bit pale. Worried, Syaoran took her cup and took a whiff himself… it smelled normal. Then he took a sip… it tasted normal to him too,

"It seems fine," Syaoran said, handing the cup back to her, but Sakura shook her head vigorously, obviously not wanting the cup back, the smell of it made her stomach churn.

"I don't-can't stand the smell of it right now," she whined behind her hands, Syaoran sighed, placing the cup near him,

"Then what are you going to drink?" he asked, Sakura shrugged, her hands now away from her mouth feeling slightly better… then her eyes fell onto his black coffee, "Can I drink that?" she asked, slightly surprised, Syaoran passed her his cup and Sakura took a deep whiff of the dark liquid before drinking it and smacked her lips,

"That's good, I like this one better," she beamed, all Syaoran could do was blink,

"I thought you hated dark coffee, you said it wasn't sweet enough," Syaoran said, Sakura shrugged, continuing to drink from his cup,

"Hey I can change," she shrugged, taking a bit of her salad and a drink from his cup, Syaoran silently sweat dropped,

"Drastic changes," he mumbled, and they continued to eat. Outside, they missed a familiar looking co-worker rushing past the window.

* * *

It turned out that while Syaoran and Sakura were away on their break, the Japan branch of their company had accepted a rather large deal, but for some reason, they lacked employees-Syaoran made several mental notes to himself to see to that problem-and was transferred to the China branch. For the next few days, Sakura was so busy lining and scheduling private and non-private meeting and conferences for Syaoran, as well as reading over pages and pages of documents and signing her name on the horrible dotted line over and over again, Sakura didn't even have to time to think about anything else.

The Li couple had fallen into a routine, wake up in the morning-Syaoran usually earlier- Syaoran eating pancakes and a cup of coffee and grabbed his jacket while Sakura stormed down the stairs, taking a cup of orange juice Wei had readily prepared for her, then they would get into their separate cars and drive to work together. After Sakura would arrive at work first-being the punctual secretary she was- and started her computer, clearing up room on her desk and a few minutes later, Syaoran would follow. Then it was work from 9-12:00, where after that Sakura and Syaoran would take an hour off for lunch together-often in a secluded area- and then they'd be back and working all the way until 5 and sometimes over time.

"I am _so_ fed up with this paper!" Eriol shouted irritated during one over time. It was almost 10:30PM, and Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo were gathered in one of the conference rooms with files and loose paper scattered around the rectangular desk. They had a presentation tomorrow afternoon, and according to Syaoran's professional opinion, they weren't nearly ¾ their way done.

"Eriol," Sakura softly scolded him, she was too tired to actually scold at him. She took the page that fluttered out of his hand, looked it over to make sure he signed at the correct places, then she placed her signature on the third dotted line and slipped it into a paper labelled 'Extra Resources'.

"Eriol, you need to take a break," Tomoyo suggested softly, placing a comforting arm on the man's shoulder, Eriol held down a small blush and even managed to hold down a glare when he saw the near smirking faces of Sakura and Syaoran.

"Yea maybe I do, from these two," he said dryly to the couple, standing up and stretching, Sakura and Tomoyo winced slightly hearing soft cracking in his bones, "Ah… much better." He grinned.

"You know what, I'll get you guys some coffee," Tomoyo said, standing up stretching as well, "Black coffee for Syaoran, cappuccino for you Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked, Sakura shook her head,

"Just give me tea… if I want coffee I'll steal it off Syaoran," she smirked, making her amber eyed husband gap at her, Tomoyo giggled nodding,

"Alright, but I'll need help carrying them coming back," she said, Eriol immediately volunteered, when Sakura looked at him smugly he added hastily,

"Well I need a break anyways, won't want to be a third wheel here," he said, and held the door opened for Tomoyo before walking out himself and closing the door. As soon as the door closed, Sakura dropped her head onto the package of paper she had been highlighting, she felt Syaoran's big hands on her shoulder softly massaging her sore muscles,

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked softly, Sakura mumbled something incoherently, so Syaoran took that as a no, "Sakura maybe you need to rest or something, why don't you go home first-"

"No! I can't do that!" Sakura burst out, "Come on we've had worse before… maybe I just caught the flu or something." She said, shaking her head to clear her mind, "Come on Syaoran, we have to finish his by tomorrow." She straightened up as Syaoran took the seat next to her again, and began sorting papers back into the proper files.

"We're back," Tomoyo and Eriol walked through the door; Eriol was holding a bag of what looked like take out from the Chinese restaurant across from their company, and Tomoyo was holding a carton that contained their drinks.

"Right, so Syaoran-kun, black coffee," Tomoyo handed Syaoran his drink, "Eriol got iced-cappuccino, I got coffee and Sakura-chan, they didn't have any tea left so I just got you a normal coffee," Tomoyo said and gave Sakura the clear brown liquid, one smell of the strong scent and Sakura was out of her sear and dashing for the nearest washroom, her hand over her mouth.

"What's up with her?" Eriol asked, flopping back down onto his chair with his drink in hand. Syaoran shrugged, looking at the opened door worriedly,

"I don't know, she's been like that for a couple of days… I keep telling her to go to the doctor but she wouldn't, she says she has the flu," Syaoran said, Tomoyo also looked worried,

"I think I'll go check on her," Tomoyo said and judging by Syaoran's reaction, she added "I'll call if there's anything wrong," Tomoyo turned to the girl's washroom and found Sakura in the first stall on her knees, her auburn hair bunched up in her hand as her head was hanging above the toilet bowl. Then she flushed the toilet and leaned against the door.

"Tomoyo-chan?" she noticed her best friend, Tomoyo smiled,

"It's a good thing they clean the washrooms regularly ne?" Tomoyo smiled softly, bending down to smooth out Sakura's hair, Sakura groaned,

"I don't know what's wrong with me, ugh this sucks," she complained, heaving herself up from the floor to the sink to wash up.

"Maybe you are too stressed Sakura-chan, I mean… with the whole project going on plus mediating," Tomoyo said sympathetically, Sakura splashed the cool water against her hot face,

"I don't know Moyo-chan, I mean it's not like I haven't before, plus there hasn't been any ghosts around for ages," Sakura said, drying her face,

"Well maybe it's that… black blob thing the guys are talking about," Tomoyo said softly, and in her mind, Sakura imagined the black floating cloud of mist in the middle of her mother in law's living room, and shivered as if a bucket of ice cubes had been poured inside her body.

"Maybe… all I know is this is the worse time to get sick." She sighed as both girls left the washroom.

-

-

They entered the room again and Syaoran immediately went to Sakura, she offered him an assuring smile, settling down back in her seat again, she mentally thanked who ever it was that removed the coffee away from her, no she didn't need to have another meeting with a toilet so soon.

-

-

Somewhere else, a 17 year old girl was walking home after celebrating her birthday with a couple of friends in a restaurant. It happened so suddenly when a black mist encicrcle her body, she didn't even have time to react as her vision fell black.

* * *

They didn't get home until well past 11:00PM, they had gotten most of the files organized, and Sakura and Tomoyo managed to work together and typed up a pretty impressive over view and document to be shown to the executives the next day. Then they placed the summary, plus ideas and other extra documents securely inside a black folder before locking it into a cabinet at Sakura's desk. Then it was good night and farewell for the two as they all headed their separate ways. Sakura and Syaoran had called Wei ahead of time to notify him of their over time, so the elderly butler had driven Sakura's car home and they were walking to Syaoran's car. Sakura had just opened the passenger door when she let out a scream. Immediately Syaoran was by her side and both of them saw a transparent young woman on her seat.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you!" the young ghost immediately apologized, she stood up, and went straight through the car roof, and you could tell by her reaction she did not expect to do that.

"No, I mean its ok… I just… I was startled," Sakura said, calming down her heart, Syaoran's arm came protectively around Sakura's waist, "No, Syaoran it's alright… I… that was weird… I couldn't sense her as clearly…" she muttered,

"Shh… don't worry about that," he said softly, then-despite his first time actually seeing a ghost, Syaoran said in a stronger voice, "Who are you?"

The brunette ghost stayed a fair distance away from them, "My name is Yakima Cheung- yea my mother was Japanese but my father was Chinese," she added in explanation to her name. "I didn't know what happened… but one moment I was with my friends celebrating my birthday… and then… something happened and I was just… drawn here." Sakura and Syaoran looked at one another,

"Yakima-san, my name's Li Sakura, this is my husband, Li Syaoran," Sakura introduced, "We're mediators." Even now it sounded weird to Syaoran.

Something in Yakima's eyes flashed in recognition, but she remained silent, Syaoran took note of the girl's sudden reaction, and made a mental note to come back to it, this wasn't the place to bring anything up…yet.

"Look, it's going to be weird if someone comes down and sees us talking to a car," Syaoran said quickly, "Why don't you… uh get in, and we'll take you to our house and we can explain there." Syaoran offered, Yakima looked slightly taken back by his offer, but accept it anyways by floating back down and to the back seat, but even still she went through the black leather seat.

"Close you eyes, and imagine yourself as a solid state," Sakura instructed, if Yakima found Sakura's instruction weird, she didn't show it, only doing as she was told, and soon she became as solid as they were, and was seated at the back seat.

"_There was a time where I had to do that,_" Syaoran thought to himself as both he and Sakura got into the car.

-

-

"Wow… you guys have a beautiful house," Yakima said as they walked into their home. Sakura smiled slightly,

"Yea, the man over there can't live in a house with less than five rooms," Sakura giggled making Syaoran playfully glare at her,

"Like you hate the pool outside, or the theatre downstairs," Syaoran teased, Yakima smiled at them,

"You two are a lovely couple, I wish I had someone like your husband, Sakura-san," Yakima said softly, looking down at her ring less finger, "This is all so surreal... No one was able to see me until I ended up at the parking lot by your car," the young woman said brokenly. Sakura lost her playful smile, and so did Syaoran. This was the worse part Sakura had to do in her job, and this was the first time Syaoran had to do it.

"Yakima, why don't you… sit down," Sakura said as they led the ghost to their living room. The young ghost sat down and Sakura and Syaoran sat in front of her, Sakura fidgeted slightly,

"I don't know how to tell you this…" Sakura said softly, _"She's so young,"_ she thought inside,

"I'm dead aren't I?" Yakima said suddenly, almost as softly as Sakura had started, the couple looked startled,

"You… knew?" Syaoran asked slowly, Yakima smiled sadly,

"In a way… I guess I did…" she laughed solemnly, "I should've known I guess… all these weird dreams I've been having."

"Dreams?" Sakura asked sharply, Yakima nodded,

"Ever since a month ago, every night I've had dreams of some old group of people, telling me that I had these special powers… to help those who were no longer with us to move on… and I guess they meant ghosts… and they mentioned mediators…"

"That's why you weren't surprised when we told you who we were," Syaoran said, remembering her expression, Yakima nodded,

"Can… can you tell me what happened?" Sakura asked softly, Yakima shook softly, closing her eyes,

"I don't know what happened… I was walking home from a birthday party… and then… it just went black, I felt something… some black mist wrap itself around me… and the next thing I knew… I was just… floating." Yakima said quietly,

"Yakima-san… how old are you?" Sakura asked suddenly,

"17… I just turned 17 today," Yakima said,

"Maturing age for Mediators," Sakura mumbled, "have you tried moving on?" Yakima nodded,

"I have, all those dreams, they taught me how to help ghosts to move on, you have to let go of everything, I did, I went to see my parents, my dog, my friends, my boyfriend… and I tried and there was the white light, but it wouldn't let me through, someone said that I wasn't supposed to have died."

* * *

Without the ability to move on, Sakura and Syaoran could do nothing to help the young girl. Instead, for the time being, Sakura suggested Yakima stay with them for now, as there was really no place she could go now that she was here. The young girl was grateful for the couple's generosity.

"You're going to charm a music box for her to live in? Isn't that kind of like Aladdin without the lamp?" Syaoran said sceptically when Sakura reached up and brought down her old music box.

"Look it was that or your old Malibu Barbie house," Sakura teased as she mumbled a small charm over the box. Syaoran's face turned sour,

"For god sakes that was not mine it was Fanren's! I bought it for her fifth birthday," Syaoran said stubbornly. Yakima giggled,

"Thank you so much… I don't know how to thank you guys," she said sincerely, Sakura smiled at the girl,

"Don't mention it… it's our job, and since you can't move on you're welcomed to stay with us." With a smile back, Sakura closed her eyes, placed her left hand on the music box, and her right over Yakima's hand, Sakura glowed a dull pink before the ghost disappeared into smoke, and was sucked into the music box. The box rattled for a second, before it became still again and carefully, Sakura reached to put the box back onto the shelf.

"There done-" Sakura froze before her hand came up to her mouth, and like past few weeks dashed to the washroom. Syaoran was still fairly worried about her, his wife and their washroom was spending a bit too much time together for his comfort. Behind him, the closed music box rattled out a tune,

"Syaoran-san, if I were you I will be prepared, she will find out sooner than you would, my mother was the same," Yakima's voice came from the music box, Syaoran didn't know whether or not to be worried or confused.

-

-

Inside the washroom, Sakura finished her god knows how many number of trips she had to the washroom. Sighing tiredly, she flopped onto their bed, her hand over her eyes,

"There is seriously something wrong with me," she groaned, she flipped over to her stomach, her eyes landing on a small calendar by her bed table, she picked it up, scanning through dates, "Hmm… I've been back for two weeks now-" inside her head, she mentally did some calculations, and her gut brewed with nervousness. Immediately she snatched up the cordless and quickly punched in Tomoyo's phone number.

"Tomoyo-chan? It's Sakura, I need you to get something for me from the Pharmacy… I need it before tonight, please"

…

Sakura blushed slightly, "Tomoyo-chan I need you to help me get a Pregnancy test."

-

-

A half an hour later around 12:30PM, Tomoyo dropped off the 'file' Sakura forgotten in the office, Sakura locked herself in the bathroom, following the instruction labelled on the box. She dropped the test into the garbage bin with a frown.

Later that night, before the couple went to bed, Syaoran popped into the washroom to blow dry his hair. Accidentally dropping his razor into the garbage bin, he picked up the bin and instead, his hand grazed on something long that wasn't his razor.

Sakura nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the bin clatter onto the floor. When she rushed in, the contents of their garbage were spilled onto the floor, and when Sakura's eyes met Syaoran's, her husband promptly fainted.

* * *

**A/N: OH I wonder what the results were!! Hmm… could be anything, Sakura did frown right? Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for all your wonderful reviews. Ha-ha I think most of you got it right in your reviews, but this chapter will clear most of the things you want to know.

**Story: **See to Believe

**Author: **hugsxkisses

**Summary: **Three years ago Kinomoto Sakura met Li Syaoran…after he died. Now Sakura and Syaoran are married. It's been peaceful, until something happens. Sakura must choose between the life she loves and the life she's destined to live. SEQUEL TO INVISIBLE

**Pairings: **Syaoran/Sakura Eriol/Tomoyo

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, the anime belongs to CLAMP. The prequel to this story was inspired by the series 'The Mediator' written by Meg Cabot, any references made in the prequel and in this story does not belong to me. Characters that do not appear in the anime or in the book belong to me.

* * *

_Chapter 7: Surprise?_

* * *

"God damn it Hiirigazawa, wipe that damn smirk off your face or get out of my house," Syaoran growled out in annoyance as he looked at the smirking mediator mentor under the arm of his wife who was gently putting a band aid onto the small red bump that had risen on his head after the rather unexpected fall on the washroom floor.

"Syaoran, watch your language" Sakura lightly scolded as she sat back down onto the bed next to him, "But really, that was quite a nasty fall," she bit back a smile. After watching him faint, Sakura-who was tiny enough-couldn't lift him up, so she ended up calling Eriol-who was with Tomoyo at the time- and the two of them arrived at their house in five minutes, and with Eriol's help dragged Syaoran over to the bed where, fifteen minutes later, he was finally awake with a rather nasty headache and a small red bump, courtesy of the white tiled floor.

"It's not like I could help it," Syaoran muttered quietly like a little child being scolded,

"Sakura-chan," Tomoyo called, Sakura looked over at her, "Did you find out the results?" her best friend asked excitedly, the stars and gleams in her amethyst eyes said only one thing to Sakura: Tomoyo had a whole line of idea thought up should Sakura's answer be positive. Sakura blushed deeply stuttering, and even Syaoran managed to draw up a light shade of red.

"Ah… I think I'm a bit thirsty… I need a drink, let's go Tomoyo," Eriol stood up, sensing the need for privacy, too bad Tomoyo didn't sense the same thing,

"Demo Sakura-chan-" Tomoyo protested

"I'm _really_ thirsty Tomoyo let's go!" Eriol said even more urgently, grabbing the raven haired beauty by her arm and practically dragging her out the door. Even when the door closed they could hear Tomoyo's protest, leaving the couple in their room in a slightly awkward position. Silence was thick in the room, until Sakura uncomfortably cleared her throat,

"Does it feel any better?" she asked timidly, nodding to his band aid on his forehead. Syaoran nodded silently, "Syaoran…"

"When were you going to tell me," he suddenly asked, the couple looked at the abandoned test that laid on the bed side counter, forgotten while Sakura and the two guests tended over the unconscious Syaoran.

"I just tried it today," Sakura mumbled,

"But you weren't going to tell me," Syaoran said, Sakura didn't answer him, so Syaoran pushed forward, "Sakura, I want to know if you were going to tell me whatever the results says," Syaoran said again, this time in a stronger, harder voice. Sakura stood up and for a moment Syaoran thought she was going to leave, but instead went over to the short wooden table and picked up the small test before making her way back to him, sitting a bit further than before where the tiny square holding a small red positive sign faced them.

"I don't know…" Sakura finally admitted very softly. Syaoran tried to contain the annoyance and the small amount of anger that started to bubble from his gut and flow out, but try as he might, the tiniest bit got out,

"So you weren't going to tell me I was going to be a father, you were going to lie to me?" Syaoran asked, his voice unintentionally rose, and Sakura winced at his loud voice.

"No, I don't know!" she finally cried, "I got Tomoyo to get it to me after we got back from the office I didn't know what to do!"

-

-

Downstairs in the kitchen, Tomoyo and Eriol sat silently, hearing the voices that were coming from the room above them,

"Maybe we should get back, you know how Syaoran is, and I know Sakura-chan is confused," Tomoyo said worriedly, Eriol shook his head patiently,

"Let's wait, they'll work it out," the mentor said wisely.

-

-

"I don't get why you're making this such a big deal!" Sakura said loudly, "It wasn't like I wasn't going to tell you. If it was a negative, it wouldn't make much of a difference."

"But it isn't, it's positive, were you _still_ going to hide it from me? No wait, were you even going to _tell_ me if I hadn't found it in the garbage?" Syaoran asked harshly,

"Of course I was going to tell you!" Sakura shouted, "Is it so wrong for me to want a little privacy? I just wanted to know first!"

"Privacy, Sakura, this is our _baby_ we're talking about, _ours._" Syaoran said, until he drew back, "Unless… unless that baby isn't mine," he said. Within three strides she was up in his face, and her hand swung in the air before he could even stop it. Her hand connected with his flesh, and a loud slap echoed around their room, a soft stinging starting to rise on his left cheek. She hadn't slapped him since… well actually he couldn't exactly remember her ever slapping him before. Syaoran turned back to look at her, but immediately bit back his response seeing her face. Her emerald eyes were wide and filled with angry tears, tears he hadn't seen since he was…ahem… 'Dead' and she had tried to get him to stay with her.

"You… I hate you." She started of soft but it got louder, "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" she cried hitting her fisted hands onto his chest all the while tears rolling down her eyes. Syaoran automatically curled his arms around her small body, pulling her to him, her fists were still hitting him, and her body was still shaking but he continued to hold her, running his hand down her hair, whispering random words to her until eventually her hitting stopped and her sobbing turned into soft sniffs.

"Are you done yet?" Syaoran asked softly, there was silence and she gave a loud sniff, hitting him _very_ hard on his chest,

"Yea," she said breathlessly in his chest, Syaoran nodded, still holding her and walking backwards and leading her towards their bed until they were both sitting at the end of it. Sakura scooted off his lap and landed beside him, "I'm sorry," she said timidly,

"Hmm," Syaoran said,

"I know I should have told you, but it's just… I didn't know what you would've thought, it was an accident-"

"It's not," Syaoran interrupted, Sakura looked up at him with puffy red eyes,

"Syaoran, I know you wanted to wait and so did I, we didn't plan on starting a family or anything," Sakura said,

"You know I've always wanted a family? I always wanted a child so I can teach, maybe not as tough as my dad was on me, but I'd teach him how to play soccer, or I'd teach her how to beat guys away and I'd spoil them," Sakura let out a chocked giggle/hiccup,

"Don't you dare spoil them, I'll beat you so much you'd wish you were still dead," she giggled softly, Syaoran chuckled,

"What I'm saying is… both of us wanted a family, and this wasn't an accident, he or she's just coming sooner than we expected," Syaoran declared.

"I love you," Sakura said gently and sighed, leaning into her husband, "This is too much for one night," she groaned glancing at the clock that now read past 1AM.

"Yea, I'll go down and get Tomoyo and Eriol into the guest rooms, you need to sleep," he scolded, "This is really happening right?" he asked, his amber eyes lightening up, Sakura giggled,

"Yes Syao you're going to be a Daddy," she teased making his grin then she couldn't help but add, "So you better watch your language,"

"Damn,"

* * *

The next day, Sakura returned to work, her face a bit more filled with colour than before. The second Sakura had stepped into the office, placed her bag down and took off her jacket, her phone rang, which came from Eriol who called and 'ordered her to go into the conference room where the President, himself and his secretary were awaiting her arrival to start setting up for their meeting.' Did she mention the meeting was over four hours away at 1PM and it was currently a bit over 9:30AM? Regardless, to avoid suspicion among her co workers, she randomly picked up a pink file off her desk and made her way to the conference room across her table.

The moment she entered the room, the door behind her was slammed shut and Tomoyo appeared in front of her, her eyes bursting with stars and a huge smile on her face,

"So, so what is it, tell me!" Tomoyo jumped up and down excitedly. Sakura scanned around, Syaoran wasn't in here, and Tomoyo added, "Eriol had to go into Syaoran's office and pretend to get him to come out for the meeting to make it look more convincing, it'd be weird if the secretary showed up after the boss."

"Oh," Sakura simply said,

"So, tell me!" Tomoyo squealed, one nod from Sakura's head was enough to send Tomoyo into another batch of hysterics.

"I knew it! Can is start spreading the word? Oh can I design the baby's room? Oh or maybe I can make their clothes! They'll be so kawaii! We definitely need some pink, and green for Syaoran's sake, oh and maybe baby blue because it makes everything kawaii! No wait first thing's first," Tomoyo dashed and stood in front of Sakura, her amethyst eyes in such a serious state that Sakura was getting nervous, "Can I be the godmother?" If Syaoran and Eriol hadn't walked in just in time, Sakura would've looked like a staring idiot,

"S-Sure Tomoyo," Sakura answered weakly, smiling as her best friend went on high mode and was squealing.

"Wrong timing?" Syaoran chuckled, coming up behind her and wrapping his arm around her waist, Sakura giggled nervously,

"Ano Syaoran, I think our baby has a godmother now," she answered giggling, Syaoran took a glance at the hyper secretary,

"Her? Alright as soon as the kid's born we're moving until they're in their teenage years," Syaoran declared jokingly,

"Hey, I'm godfather then!" Eriol butt in, wanting a part too. Sakura thought evilly,

"Are you hinting you and Tomoyo are getting married too? God_mother_ and god_father_," Sakura smirked, Tomoyo paused, blushing tomato red while Eriol held a deep scowl on his face, also blushing red,

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo squeaked, Sakura giggled,

"Sorry mood swings," the auburn answered innocently.

"If you're like this now, I'd hate to see how you're like later," Syaoran said teasingly, Sakura smirked up at him,

"Get use to it, it's your fault too," she laughed.

"Well anyways, when are you guys going to see the doctors to find out for sure?" Tomoyo asked once her face had cooled down significantly,

"I don't really know…" Sakura looked up to Syaoran for some type of information,

"I booked for a private doctor today after work, he's been a doctor for my family for a long time," Syaoran said, Sakura scrunched up a face,

"He?" she said, not that she was a sexist person or anything, but she really didn't want a man to do her first pregnancy.

"Or not?" Syaoran corrected,

"That wouldn't be a good idea, I don't think Sakura-chan would be comfortable," Tomoyo said knowingly,

"Isn't Shiefa dating a doctor, what's his name, Akio?" Eriol suggested, Syaoran frowned, thinking of his twin's boyfriend,

"I don't think its safe leaving my wife and child with what's his face," Syaoran said with a hint of bitterness, Sakura frowned, hitting his arm,

"That's not nice, and besides, they're not here and I don't want them to come flying here just for this," Sakura said, "Besides… I think I know someone."

-

-

"Miss Kaho, someone is here to see you," the receptionist rang the office, a smooth and mature voice came back, allowing the Li couple to walk in, they swung the door open and revealed a tall slender 28 years old woman with flowing red hair in a crisp white doctor jacket.

"How may I help-Sakura!" Kaho gasped, seeing the young auburn woman enter her office. Sakura beamed nodding and the women ran and hugged each other, Kaho examining Sakura up and down as if to check if all her body parts were in tact and in the right places.

"You look alright, Sakura what are you doing here?" Kaho beamed after her quick scan. Sakura smiled a secret smile, and held her hand out in which Syaoran took as a sign for him to come forward and took Sakura's hand, bringing himself next to his wife,

"I'm fine, Kaho this is my husband, Li Syaoran, Syaoran this is Kaho, she and Touya use to date," Sakura introduced. Kaho smiled kindly,

"One of Hong Kong's most powerful man, you sure know how to pick Sakura," Kaho winked making Sakura blush, "It's a pleasure to meet you Li-san." Syaoran shook her hand,

"It's my pleasure, you can call me Syaoran," Syaoran introduced, then he turned to Sakura, "No offence, but I seriously can't see your brother dating her, I mean… she's so young and your brother is… well ancient." Syaoran said bluntly. Kaho let out a laugh as Sakura glared at her husband,

"My Onii-chan isn't ancient!" Sakura defended her brother, "Stubborn, stupid and a total baka, yes, but not ancient." She added.

"As much as I love seeing you, Sakura, there is a reason you came to see me, yes?" Kaho asked, walking to her desk and bringing the couple to sit down on the two arm chairs in front of her. Sakura and Syaoran took a seat and there was a moment of silence before,

"Kaho I need you to help me do a pregnancy test," Sakura finally said. Kaho's eyes widened,

"Oh my goodness, Sakura congratulations!" Kaho beamed, which made Sakura smile also, "Did you tell Touya?" Syaoran let out a dry cough,

"Um, let's leave that until later shall we?" Syaoran grinned making Sakura laugh,

"Alright, but are you sure?" Kaho asked, Sakura nodded,

"Pretty much, I did a pregnancy test and it turned out positive, and well my period's late, it was supposed to come… um two weeks ago when me and Syaoran went to Rome," Sakura coughed slightly, a soft blush tinged her cheeks. Kaho smiled,

"Ah, I see… well it's really too early to see anything but if you do want a more… formal and official test," Kaho began, Sakura nodded quickly and Kaho produced a small plastic cup, "You know what to do." Sakura laughed nodding and taking the little cup,

"Good think you drank a lot of water," Syaoran joked,

"Shut up," Sakura grumbled childishly before disappearing into the washroom.

"So, how is the married life?" Kaho conversed kindly, Syaoran shrugged,

"It's been… interesting," he smiled, "We've been married for three years," he answered her unasked question.

"Right… I remember Sakura sending me an invitation, but I was in England at the time, so I couldn't go, Hong Kong must be missing its top Bachelor, especially the girls," Kaho teased him, Syaoran coughed,

"Yes well, the privileges of being married I guess, trust me, Sakura is enough for me to handle," Syaoran chuckled,

"If that's the way you talk about me when I'm gone for two minutes I don't want to know how you talk about me of you go on one of your business trips without me," Sakura came back out, her little cup in hand.

"Well you wouldn't get a chance because as secretary you come too," Syaoran shot back, Sakura rolled her eyes at him, giving Kaho the cup,

"Oh by the way, if you wouldn't mind, do you want to be my family doctor? We were supposed to go to Syaoran's, but he's a guy and well, first pregnancy and all," Sakura shrugged,

"I'd be honoured to Sakura!" Kaho beamed, "I'll have the results in a week or so, so if you want to come back in about two weeks, I'll be able to give you actual results and prescribe some vitamins for you," Sakura and Syaoran nodded, "After that, I'll be seeing you once every two weeks I guess, just to keep up with how you're going after all you're still at a fairly young age," Kaho observed the 23 and 25 years old.

"What can I say, it's just… magic," Syaoran shrugged, grinning lazily and draping his arm across her waist, Sakura giggled the couple starting to head for the door,

"Thanks Kaho, I'll see you soon?" Sakura said, Kaho nodded and the two walked out the door, "Thank you," Sakura thanked the receptionist. The young woman nodded, slightly preoccupied with a gossip magazine. Syaoran just nodded curtly at her as they walked out the door. As the receptionist flipped to the next page, it said something about Li Syaoran and something about the company, her mouth dropped wide opened as she compared the picture in the magazine to the man who just walked out. The magazine dropped out of her slack hands,

"Oh… my…god… Li Syaoran just came in here!"

* * *

**A/N: A bit of a filler actually, I wanted to get a chapter out because I haven't been updating that frequently. But hey, at least now we know Sakura's pregnant! Things aren't going to be as calm now that… well now that things are happening. LoL, review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Wow, I'm running behind on my schedule! I apologize everyone! Things have been hectic, I had my school musical to do, I have about 5 exams this week and my exam week in school is coming up. I hope you understand! Anyway, this chapter will be out before all the craziness starts.

**Story: **See to Believe

**Author: **hugsxkisses

**Summary: **Three years ago, Kinomoto Sakura met Li Syaoran…after he died. Now Sakura and Syaoran are married. It's been peaceful, until something happens. Sakura must choose between the life she loves and the life she's destined to live.

**Pairings: **Sakura/Syaoran Tomoyo/Eriol

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Card Captor Sakura, the anime belongs to CLAMP. The prequel to this story was inspired by the series 'The Mediator' by Meg Cabot and I don't own that either.

* * *

_Chapter 8: And to think things were calm_

* * *

"I really hope they don't read the magazines," Tomoyo frowned as she sat herself upon the chair in front of Eriol's desk, glaring ominously at the glossy cover in front of her, bright and sharp against the dark chestnut of Eriol's desk. Eriol grinned sheepishly,

"Well I hope Syaoran don't look at his desk first thing he comes because I sent over a copy just a few minutes ago," Eriol admitted nervously, more afraid of the wrath of the woman in front of him than the wrath of his cousin. Tomoyo's eyes flashed,

"You did _what?_" Tomoyo hissed, she glanced at the blinds to make sure it was closed, not that it matter, it was just reaching 8 in the morning, and almost no one would be here, and Syaoran and Sakura were expected in a little less than 10 minutes. "Eriol Hiirigazawa you are the dumbest, most stupid person I have ever met!"

"It's not my fault! I thought they'd like to find out before the employees starts talking about it, and trust me they talk about it, the things I hear in the lounge and in the kitchen, man they can talk," Eriol defended himself.

"That's not the point! How do you think they'd feel when they read this first thing in the morning?" Tomoyo shrieked, pointing at the bold yellow title that read _'Richest man to richest daddy?' _Accompanied with a large picture obviously taken secretly of Syaoran and 'his mysterious partner' leaving the clinic yesterday, Sakura's face being covered by Syaoran's tall and strong structure, leaving only her small body and her face drawn close with her auburn hair.

"That's a good question, maybe we should ask him," said a steely voice at the door. Both Tomoyo and Eriol turned around slowly to see a less than happy Syaoran, his hand on the knob he had turned quietly to skip notice from the two in the office, in his other hand a more crumbled version of the magazine. Eriol gave a sheepish grin while Tomoyo giggled nervously,

"Uh… Good morning to you too,"

-

-

Two minutes later, Sakura saw the conference room door open and Syaoran leading her best friend and her husband's cousin into the room. The door was then slammed shut and Syaoran took his seat at the head of the table with Sakura to his right, and based on Sakura's expression, Eriol found proof to worry for his life.

"Can anyone tell me what this is about please?" Syaoran growled, the magazine slamming onto the wooden table. Sakura winced hearing the sound of paper meeting wood.

"Um, try page 22?" Eriol offered timidly, being the one furthest away from the father to be. Tomoyo looked at him as if he was crazy for speaking, and Syaoran glared daggers at him-in which Eriol was already use to so that wasn't much of a problem. Sakura placed a clam hand on his arm, and took the magazine from her husband, and flipped over to the page Eriol had said. Immediately were several separate pictures of pictures of parties she and Syaoran had attended as a couple-which thankfully were all masquerade parties, and her face was not exposed. At the top of the page, in big red letters were,

'_From bachelor, to husband… now to Daddy,' _and subtitled underneath wrote, _'Li Syaoran, 25, owner of one of Hong Kong's most richest company may be having an heir/heiress sooner than he thinks'_.

Sakura gave Syaoran an uneasy look and cleared her throat, reading the following paragraph.

'_Hong Kong tycoon, Li Syaoran, 25, was seen exiting a clinic yesterday with his young wife. Li, one of Hong Kong's richest young men and former bachelor left many young women –young and old- astounded and most disappointed when he came back from Japan three years ago with a new Mrs Li in his arms._

"_They seemed very happy and surprised, I think they were going to confirm that they were going to have a baby," comments the young receptionist who worked at the clinic. When asked for a comment from the doctor, she had nothing to say but this,_

"_Clients' records are confidential and unless they are deceased or I have their permission we are finished with this conversation"_

_Li, who had been in a coma three years before from a car accident, had mysteriously flown to Japan for what ever reason, and returned only a few months later with a fiancée at hand, and was married in less than three months. The Li couple had attended many parties, but most of them being masquerades, hiding the identity of Mrs Li, and those that were not masquerades were private…'_

There were two complete pages left that described Syaoran's upbringing, his mysterious crash, and the life of the married couple that were constantly placed under wraps.

"Well… I've never been in a magazine before," Sakura offered weakly, seeing Syaoran's unhappy smile, Tomoyo's nervousness and Eriol's fidgeting, "Oh come on guys, it's not _that_ bad, at least they didn't see who I was, right?"

"We're not always that lucky, and they will find out one day Sakura, and the day seems to be coming faster and faster, wouldn't it be easier to just tell them?" Syaoran reasoned,

"I agree with Syaoran this time Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said, "Normally I wouldn't, I support everything you do, but this is getting out of hand now, now you've got yourself and the baby to protect, and if paparazzi aren't enough there's still that strange black blob," Sakura wrapped a protective arm around her torso.

"But what concerns me the most… is how the newspaper actually found out… I mean I seriously doubt photographers follow you guys' every move," Eriol said,

"That receptionist," Syaoran spat, "That girl working at the front desk, she must've recognized us, she's the only person that's quoted in the whole magazine except Kaho,"

"Kaho will never betray clients like that. And speaking of which, Syaoran we have to invite Kaho over, all this must've affected her business as well," Sakura said.

"We will," he assured her, then addressed the group, "Whatever we do, we absolutely cannot let anyone in this building know, if they read the magazine they will only assume it is me with my wife, if they find out it's Sakura it'll be utter chaos, and I don't like chaos in my building, understood?" Syaoran commanded. Eriol fought the urge to sarcastically shoot up and mock salute him with a shout of 'Sir Yes sir'. Syaoran seemed to have read his mind some how,

"Now march yourselves out of here," he said with a smirk.

* * *

Syaoran was willing to bet _all_ his stocks that if he had placed gossips in the work he wanted his employees to finish, it'd be done in less than a day. By 8:30 in the morning, employees started to trickle in and by 9, almost everyone was at work… and probably everyone had at least one copy of the magazine, if not two to hide in their cupboards. All morning, Syaoran was receiving strange looks from his employees and he had to calm himself down multiple times to force himself not to fire anyone who looked at him, reminding himself he did not want to be organizing any files.

Sakura was having a bit more luck than her poor husband, mostly due to the fact that his face was the only face that showed up on the cover. However, her hair had appeared and it took no time for Gladys to notice and the others to see some sort of relevance. At lunch, Sakura decided to 'casually' drop by the office kitchen and maybe see if she could find any of her co-workers.

With her cup in hand, Sakura slipped into the slightly crowded room and placed her cup underneath the coffee dispenser. At the round table were Gladys and several female co-workers gathered around the round table and Sakura caught a glimpse of a familiar glossy cover.

"Maybe _that's_ why he kept missing days off," whispered on particularly young girl, there was a hint of envy in her voice that Sakura couldn't help but smirk at.

"I wonder how old his wife is, I mean we really haven't seen her up here often. You think she's not interested in business at all?" another asked,

"_Well what they don't know won't hurt,"_ Sakura thought to herself, smiling.

"I bet she's one to stay at home all day and pamper herself and practically live at the mall," said the third one, "I would do that if I had a husband with that much money. I wouldn't work." Sakura let out a soft cough, and drew Gladys's attention,

"Sakura, oh when did you come in?" asked the older secretary, Sakura smiled softly,

"Just a minute ago," she said kindly, Gladys nodded,

"It's weird isn't it, seeing your boss's private life on the magazine," she said, Sakura gave a weak smile, nodding, "Do you know the strange thing, a few weeks ago, I saw Li-sama at a restaurant with a woman!" the girls around the table immediately perked up in interest, and Sakura suddenly twitched sending her spoon flying onto the floor.

"Sakura are you alright?" asked Gladys, Sakura nodded weakly, "Anyway, I was out, and I saw them at the restaurant, I couldn't really see the other woman, her back was facing me but I saw Li-sama, and they were holding hands! I bet you that's his wife, she looks pretty young and she has hair like… well actually she has hair like yours Sakura." Gladys said. All four women turned to her.

Two of the four girls Sakura recognized as the receptionists that worked at the door of the company, blonde hair, deep blue eyes, Cheryl and brunette and brown eyed Sharon. The third one Sakura recognized as one that had been Syaoran's temporary secretary before she came, Naomi. Naomi was also from Japan, and was a year older than Sakura; she was also the one jealous of her being pregnant with Syaoran's child.

"Um, coincidence," Sakura offered weakly, Naomi scrutinized her carefully,

"It _is_ the exact colour on the magazine," the former secretary said carefully, lifting the magazine up to her face, Cheryl and Sharon both looked,

"You know Naomi's right," Sharon commented,

"Well I'm sure a lot of people in Hong Kong have this colour," Sakura tried to reason,

"Actually, not a lot of Hong Kong born has auburn hair like yours, yours is especially light," Cheryl commented sounding like she was reading off a statistic survey. Sakura blushed, but Gladys came to the rescue,

"Girls please, Sakura's married remember?" Gladys reminded them, and Sakura breathed out a sigh of relief, rubbing her ring, all four girls took a brief glance at her soft pink diamond ring on her slim fingers.

"That's a very expensive ring," Sakura heard Naomi whisper enviously to Cheryl and Sharon. The two girls nodded. Sakura offered a small smile as Gladys poured out what Sakura could smell was orange juice. Suddenly her stomach did a flip and her face turned pale.

"Sakura are you alright?" Sharon asked, Sakura clasped her hand to her mouth, and with a squeak dashed out of the small kitchen and ran pass Tomoyo who was in conversation with someone from transportation, making a direct bee line to the women's washroom.

"Um I'll be right back," Tomoyo excused herself politely as she headed for the washroom. Fortunately, no on was in there except for Sakura who was kneeling over the toilet with her hair bunched in her hand and probably having the morning's breakfast-and perhaps last night's dinner- coming back out again.

"Sakura-chan," Tomoyo called softly, she could see Sakura jolt nervously, before adding, "It's me," inside the middle stall, Sakura groaned and flopped herself onto the floor in a very un-lady like way.

"Hey," Sakura said, "This sucks, I might as well move to the washroom," she half joked and half said seriously, Tomoyo giggled, helping her best friend up,

"Come on, you know in your heart it's worth it," Tomoyo smirked, Sakura blushed,

"Yea well… the employees are on to it… I mean when I went to see them in the kitchen, they were already talking about it," Sakura groaned, going to wash her face and hands.

"Don't worry about it Sakura," Tomoyo said. Sakura beamed, hugging her best friend, until she felt the hair on her neck prick up and a shudder through her body. As if she was two different people, her face immediately turned stony and serious and her muscles tense and alert, she swung around and kept an arm in front of Tomoyo and making sure the raven haired friend was safely behind her.

"Something's here," Sakura narrowed her eyes, Tomoyo gave Sakura a worried look,

"Do you think it's…?" Tomoyo trailed off,

"I'm not going to stay around long enough to find out, Tomoyo go," Sakura shoved her friend out the door before turning around. She could hear Tomoyo trying to open the door to get back in but Sakura blocked it. "Now… where are you…" Sakura muttered. She closed her eyes, and her energy filled the room.

Syaoran was in the middle of reading one heck of a long and boring contract-and was half way done too-when he felt it, the soft and warm energy that was Sakura. Forgetting about the 'package' in front of him, he half ran out of his office, practically tearing open his office door and glanced at the empty desk that Sakura wasn't in. Getting worried, he stormed down the isle. To his employees, someone was going to get a bad meeting with the boss.

Syaoran's first stop was the kitchen, where he found Gladys, Sharon, Cheryl and Naomi. Naomi immediately stood up, her eyes filled with admiration and her face tinged a small blush.

"Li-sama," Naomi said in a breathless voice. Syaoran's eyes adverted from the magazine in which she was pouring over before he had came in,

"Where's Sakura?" he asked in a cool voice. He dismissed the cold and jealous look that enveloped Naomi's face.

"She rushed off somewhere, she looked like she was going to throw up," Cheryl said. Syaoran nodded, and walked off quickly to the washroom,

"That was weird," Sharon said.

When he was near the washroom he saw Tomoyo, trying to wrench the door open,

"Syaoran!" Tomoyo gasped, "Syaoran, Sakura's in there, I think she felt something, I don't know what to do she won't let me in!" Syaoran took Tomoyo's hand off of the door knob. The energy was coming off strongest here and his own power was starting to react to hers, he could already feel the warm bubbling in his gut.

"Tomoyo, go and make sure no one comes into this washroom," Syaoran ordered, "And go get Eriol," Tomoyo nodded, her face pale with worry as she ran off quickly. Instinctively he gathered the bubbling energy towards his hand, and with one swift twist the door swung opened revealing an energy radiating Sakura in the corner, and a semi transparent black spot floating in midair, apparently trapped within the pink cage that was flicking on and off. The black 'thing' seemed to have realized Syaoran had entered and began bashing itself against the cage and Sakura grunted every time it made contact, the light starting to shimmer on and off.

"Sakura," Syaoran called, he dashed to his wife's side, Sakura didn't answer him, but at the same time, her powers ran out, and the cage flickered and disappeared, leaving the blob hovering in the middle. Immediately Syaoran drew Sakura behind him, a protective arm out in front of her and a cold death glare to the thing.

"One touch on her, and I don't care if you're dead you'll die again," Syaoran hissed coldly. He thought it would charge directly at him, but it didn't, instead, it began wiggling as if it was in pain, and slowly the black liquid like substance began spreading out like dough, longer and longer until it was almost as tall as Syaoran, then they watched as arm like shapes and feet and head began shaping until a full human figure stood before them. Behind him, Sakura gasped.

"You recognize me don't you," said the man, his voice was deep and muffled. Sakura had turned pale and was looking at him as if he had been revived to life… which was somewhat true.

"Who are you," Syaoran growled,

"Kane," he said

"Warrior…" Sakura whispered the meaning of his name and Kane grinned menacingly, they could hear foot steps behind them, and both of them sensed Eriol's power, and it seemed as though Kane did too because he was starting to…melt? Syaoran shook his head to look again… he was melting…

"I warned you, I'll be back, don't think he's here I won't take my revenge." Kane said in the same muffled voice before he disappeared. The door burst opened and Eriol ran in to see the couple together,

"What is it, I just felt something," Eriol said urgently, Sakura was silent, apparently still in shock so Syaoran took over for her, wrapping a comforting arm around her small waist in which she quickly too comfort in, leaning her weight on him,

"I'm going to take her home, I want you and Tomoyo to follow, tell them Takashi is in charge," Syaoran ordered, Eriol nodded mutely watching the couple leave.

Outside the office, lunch break was over and people were spilling in, and saw their boss leading his secretary out, her weight supported by him. Whispered arose, mostly trying to link the two to the magazine title. Sakura tried to block out all the whispers, they were floating all around her making as if she was in a swimming pool. She couldn't breathe, her throat was constricted her heart was pounding and blood was pumping in her ears. She tightened her grip on Syaoran.

"I want to go home," she whispered, Syaoran nodded comfortingly, stepping into the elevator.

"We're going." He said soothingly.

* * *

Changed into a pair of shorts and a long green t-shirt from Syaoran's closet, Sakura's hair was down, and her feet were up on the couch, her chin rested on the knees. Syaoran walked back in with a warm cup of tea, setting it back in front of her, and Syaoran draped his arm across her. Eriol and Tomoyo was sitting across from them, not even going to tell them about the whispers they had heard after the couple had left. They had more problems than that.

"So… the black thing turned into a man?" Eriol summed up,

"I think he's almost as old as I am, maybe older," Syaoran confirmed, Tomoyo looked worriedly at her best friend,

"But who is he?" she asked,

"He said his name was Kane," Syaoran said the name so bitterly as if he was a bug, "If I ever saw the bastard again…"

"Who's Kane? And how does he know Sakura?" Tomoyo asked worriedly,

"He was the first ghost I met exactly one month after my birthday… after my power awoke." Sakura said hoarsely, Eriol looked sharply at her,

"Sakura are you sure it's him?" Eriol said sternly, Syaoran looked between them,

"What's going on? Who is he?" he asked, Sakura swallowed,

"He was the first ghost… and the last ghost I exorcised"

* * *

**A/N: It is FINALLY getting some where!!! Yes!! Ha-ha please review. And don't expect updates this week… my exams are coming up and it's driving me insane though I will try.**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews! My exams are officially over, and I've passed ALL of them! Summer's starting and hopefully more chapters will be posted. I am not sure how many chapters this story will have, I'm aiming for 20 but I think I'll need to see how things go first. But thanks again for all your support.

**Story: **See to Believe

**Author: **hugsxkisses

**Summary: **Three years ago, Kinomoto Sakura met Li Syaoran… after he died. Now Sakura and Syaoran are married. It's been peaceful, until something happens. Sakura must choose between the life she loves and the life she's destined to live.

**Pairings: **Sakura/Syaoran Eriol/Tomoyo

**Disclaimer: **CLAMP owns Card Captor Sakura, all characters belong to them. The prequel to this story was inspired by the series 'The Mediator' by Meg Cabot, any references from the prequel in this story does not belong to me.

* * *

_Chapter 9: Officially getting into business_

* * *

Sakura never heard such a silence coming from the two people in front of her. Tomoyo was looking nervous, scared… but not for herself, for her best friend. Eriol had such a serious look on him, Sakura didn't dare try to crack and joke, afraid Eriol might just snap from the tension. Syaoran remained ever diligent by her side, only this time the arm he draped around her shoulder was tight, his face gaunt and his knuckles white.

"Guys, it's really not a big deal," Sakura said slowly,

"Oh really, forgive me for thinking it is a big deal when he just threatened to kill my wife," Syaoran said in a semi cool voice.

"We'll he wasn't specific I mean… he didn't exactly say he was going to kill me," Sakura reasoned weakly, Syaoran rolled his eyes,

"Well excuse me for thinking 'I will take my revenge' as another term for 'hope you trip and fall and not hurt yourself'" Syaoran said back.

"Guys," Eriol broke up their argument, "Listen, Sakura I need you to explain to me in detail what he said and how he looked." Sakura took a deep breath,

"That black thing… when we were in the washroom, it… _transformed_, it was like clay and it was moulding itself into shapes, and then it formed a man, and… and he said he warned me and that just because Syaoran was here doesn't mean he can't take his revenge." Sakura said softly, flashes of images came to her mind and she shut her eyes to block them off. There was a moment of silence,

"But… Sakura how do you know it…him?" Tomoyo asked timidly. Sakura chewed on her bottom lip,

"Tomoyo-chan, remember when I just turned 16, and we were walking back from school and suddenly it looked like I had a seizure or something?" Sakura asked, Tomoyo nodded,

"Yea, I didn't know you could… see things, I almost called the police," Tomoyo remembered, Sakura smiled softly,

"Yes well… that… he was the first ghost I ever exorcised."

_Flashback_

"_I can't believe how much homework Mina-sensei gave us," Sakura whined as she and her best friend Tomoyo walked home on day. Tomoyo giggled,_

_  
"You just don't like it because of the math homework," Tomoyo giggled, Sakura blushed,_

"_It's hard I just don't get-" Sakura froze. Her muscles tensing, her hearing acute, her eyes sharpening and things suddenly going into focus so sharply was something she'd take years to get use to, but it wasn't new to her. No, it had been happening a week before her birthday, and after her birthday exactly a month ago, she started realizing whenever she felt like that, something unnatural was bound to show up._

"_I'm sure you'll get it-Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo stopped seeing her friend a few steps behind her, frozen and still. Worried, Tomoyo stepped closer to her, when Sakura suddenly jerked to the left as if she wasn't able to control her body's actions._

_Sakura could barely hold back a scream when a man suddenly popped up in front of her, and took her left arm and jerking her away from Tomoyo. Frightened she fought back, trying to elbow the man in his chest, leg, shins, anywhere! But her attacks literally fell right through him._

_  
"Stand still," he growled into her ear. In Tomoyo's point of view, her best friend was jerking and pulling in thin air,_

"_Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo squeaked, Sakura tried to speak but came out as a muffle as the man covered her mouth also. Panicking, Tomoyo started for the nearest house, once her back was turned, Sakura-now living on instincts- felt the power brew up from her guts and shooting outwards. Almost instantly the ghost was repelled back, as if burned by her light. Coughing and stumbling forward Sakura turned to face him and saw the anger in his eyes._

_As if all the dreams she had had for the past month came rushing back to her, Sakura muttered in a language she didn't know she knew, her hands were out in a position that seemed like a second nature and a shot of a dull pink light appeared and slammed right into the chest of the man…ghost… what ever he was! The ghost froze before letting out a piercing scream, and the light spread from the middle as if painfully devouring him before he disappeared completely, leaving a cold draft of wind. Sakura shivered as she called hoarsely to Tomoyo, as her best friend came and helped her back home, Sakura didn't need any dream to know what she had just done._

_She just banished a soul._

_End of Flashback_

The long moment of silence was broken by Tomoyo,

"Was… was that what really happened?" Tomoyo asked quietly, Sakura nodded,

"How did Tomoyo find out?" Syaoran asked, Sakura actually giggled slightly and Tomoyo let out the smallest of smiles,

"Oh, well she was coming over one day and I forgot to lock my room door because I was dealing with a ghost, and she just saw." Sakura said amusedly and the two best friends shared a smile.

"Sakura what was the man's name?" Eriol asked bring all seriousness back, Sakura frowned slightly,

"Kane… he said his name was Kane," she said quietly

"A warrior…" Syaoran interpreted the meaning. All of a sudden, by the shelf, the music box rattled violently and a mist flew out and formed the shape of a young woman,

"Yakima?" Sakura remembered the young ghost they had found in their car, the young woman who wasn't supposed to have died, the young woman who had just turned 17 and was about to become a mediator. Yakima nodded her face pale,

"Who's this?" Eriol asked,

"Her name's Yakima Cheung, Sakura and I found her in our car one day after work, she was killed by Kane and she couldn't move on." Syaoran filled him in, "She was supposed to be a mediator."

"Sakura-san, Syaoran-san, did you… did you just mention someone with the name 'warrior'?" Yakima asked. Sakura nodded,

"His name is Kane, it means warrior," she said, Yakima looked nervous all of a sudden,

"What's wrong?" Eriol asked, Yakima looked unsure of telling them with Eriol and Tomoyo in the room, but Sakura gave the ghost a nod and Yakima told her story,

"Before… before my birthday I had these dreams, they told me I was a mediator and such… then they said to be careful on my 17th birthday because that is the day I will mature, and that a man with the name of a warrior would come and try and harm me," Yakima laughed sadly, "Before I didn't know what was going on so I ignored it… and I thought it was just insane and crazy,"

Sakura smiled sadly at the young girl,

"Wait I'm confused," Tomoyo said, "If 17 is the maturing age of mediators, how come Sakura-chan matured 16?"

"_I… I never thought of that,"_ Sakura thought to herself. Eriol thought deeply for a second,

"Sakura's mother was a mediator, and if I'm not mistaken, her grandmother must've been one too. Yakima, was there anyone in your family that was a mediator?" Eriol asked and Yakima shook her head, "Just as I thought. There are _very_ few mediators whose powers are genetically passed on, if I am correct, Sakura must be a descendent of many mediators back from the originals."

"Eriol-san, would you call Sakura-san a reincarnation of sorts?" Yakima suddenly asked. Eriol thought about it,

"Yes it can be described like that too, why?" he asked. Yakima looked as though she was struggling with her memories,

"I-I can't remember it as clearly now," Yakima said slowly, "But, one day before my birthday, the dream was the same but then… then it went on further, and it said something about a warrior rising up for revenge and that the reincarnated one will be the one that will stop him as she has stopped the enemy three years ago, and it made no sense until now."

"Three years ago?" Tomoyo suddenly said, Syaoran's eyes frosted over,

"Ronin," he growled out the name, and then his mind clicked, "Eriol, would it be possible that Kane is trying to get rid of all mediators except Sakura? I mean, if there are none left, then Sakura would pretty much be all on her own and defenceless if he becomes any stronger,"

"That could be a possibility," Eriol said thoughtfully. The four of them plus the ghost were silent for a while,

"Well… I guess I should go back, I hope it helped," Yakima offered, Sakura smiled warmly,

"It did arigatou Yakima." Sakura thanked the young girl, like the way she entered, in a cloud of smoke; she disappeared back into the music box which let out a couple of notes before going silent once again. Sakura sighed, placing the cold cup in her hands onto the table,

"It's too much for one day," Tomoyo said, feeling sorry for her friend, Sakura laughed,

"Tell me about it," She leaned into Syaoran and placed her arms across her stomach, and felt a smile tug on her face, something Tomoyo's keen and trained eyes didn't miss,

"So did you guys think about names?" Tomoyo asked brightly, Sakura laughed and Syaoran looked at her with a weird expression,

"It's only one week," Syaoran said,

"So? You'd be surprised how long it'd take to think up of a name," Tomoyo said professionally,

"Yea, I think my mom took about three months to decide what to name me," Eriol said thoughtfully, Syaoran smirked; ready to give him a comment when Wei entered the room,

"Syaoran-sama, Sakura-san, Yelen-sama is on the phone." Wei said, Sakura said her thanks and eyed Syaoran,

"Who's going to take it?" she asked, Syaoran looked hesitant, and she added, "Hey she's your mother," she giggled. Syaoran sighed and took the cordless,

"Hello Mother," Syaoran said courteously, Tomoyo giggled and Eriol snickered at his change in personality and Syaoran aimed daggers at them, "Yes mother, Sakura is here as well, there wasn't much to do at the company so we came home early" Sakura could here Yelen saying something, "Tonight?" Syaoran turned to her,

"What?" Sakura mouthed, and Syaoran covered the mouth piece,

"She's asking if she could come over for dinner," Syaoran said,

"Don't you guys usually go?" Tomoyo asked and Sakura nodded,

"Oh what, oh no Eriol and Tomoyo are over," Syaoran spoke back into the phone, "No it won't be trouble but-well no I didn't mean it that way… no it's alright, tonight at 7 then? Yes mother… bye." Syaoran hung up with an exasperated look. "She's coming at 7," he said, Sakura giggled, hitting him on his arm,

"It's your mother Syaoran, at least try to look happy," she laughed, Eriol chuckled,

"I guess we'll be on our way then, do you need a ride Tomoyo?" he asked,

"Oh mother said you guys could stay too, besides I'm sure Sakura will need the help to cook," he smirked making his wife aim a glare at her,

"I'll have you know I am a very good cook," she said proudly,

"You are Sakura-chan, but it tends to change when you seem to throw up at everything you see," Tomoyo smiled and Sakura blushed,

"Ok I need the help, but let me change first," Sakura gave Syaoran a peck, and ran up the stairs into their room. Eriol laughed,

"I'd hate to see her during labour."

* * *

By 6:00PM, Sakura had run to the washroom _at least_ 4 times, which basically cancelled fish for dinner. By 6:15, Sakura stole some chocolate to eat which-not only tasted sweet to her-managed to hold down her sickness which was a relief to all of them-more so Sakura. And by 6:40, Syaoran had ushered Tomoyo out of the kitchen so that he wouldn't have to stay with Eriol any longer, and the Li couple were working together, a pink apron around Sakura and a green one forced onto Syaoran.

"If this is how you cook I want mother to come and eat more often," Syaoran joked, seeing the salad, pasta and bread being prepared. Sakura stuck her tongue out as she chopped up tomatoes and added it into the pasta to make some stir fry.

"If you ate like this every day I could forget about going to work because I'll be stuck in here the whole day," she laughed. Syaoran grinned, wiping his hands on his apron to clean off the cantaloupe juice form the cantaloupe he had been cutting for dessert and came up behind her and wrapped his arm around her stomach,

"We do need to think up a name for this one ne?" he smirked, slightly tapping on her stomach.

"Syaoran, you're the one who said it's only been one week," Sakura giggled, continuing to cut up some carrots.

"Yea well it gets you thinking doesn't it?" he said goofily, Sakura giggled putting the last few ingredients in,

"Syaoran, I've got to cook," Sakura complained, Syaoran grinned turning her around so she faced him,

"I was thinking… Syaoran Junior," he grinned, Sakura wrinkled her nose, "What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing," she laughed,

"We can have a Sakura Junior too," he winked, Sakura laughed,

"And if you don't let me go, you'll have burnt stir fry," she chided, Syaoran let her go letting her stir her… stir fry, "Now, be a good daddy and go set the table," she giggled. Syaoran mocked glared at her but went to get chopsticks and plates. A few minutes later, as Syaoran was setting the table and putting the readied dishes on the table and Sakura was pouring the stir fry into a bowl, Yelen walked in.

"My, it seems like you've got everything under control," Yelen praised, Sakura laughed putting the last dish and taking off her apron,

"Sort of, it would've gone a lot smoother if he hadn't complained about everything," she teased her husband,

"I did not complain, it was simply constructive criticism," he said,

"Mmm… smells good," Eriol's head popped in followed by Tomoyo, sniffing the air he followed the waft of delicious smelling foods and landed himself a place right in front of the stir fry. He was about to lift his chop sticks for a taste when Syaoran glared at him shocking him to drop his chop sticks.

"Ouch, harsh man," Eriol complained,

"No powers at the table," Sakura scolded him quietly, Syaoran grinned sheepishly, even though he didn't mean to accidentally set his powers on Eriol-though he certainly didn't regret it.

Once everyone was settled, dinner began. Mild conversation drifted to and from the table, most of the time Sakura had to kick Syaoran under the table to not look so sour. Then, when they were almost through with dinner and Sakura was ready to bring out dessert, the TV in the living room suddenly flicked on.

"What's that?" Yelen asked, hearing the cartoon running. Eriol, Sakura and Syaoran shore a look, glancing at the living room uneasily to see a flash of something small.

"Uh… automatic timer, I forgot to turn it off," Syaoran said, "I'll go… turn it off," he said and excused himself quickly. Going into the living room, he saw-for a brief moment- a little girl on the couch staring at the TV in wonder, but when she saw Syaoran enter, she gave a small squeak and disappeared. Sighing, Syaoran went to turn off the TV before walking back to dinner.

"Excuse me I've got to go to the bathroom," Eriol said politely, walking out, dinner went smoothly for another 5 minutes, before the TV was turned on…again.

"Xiao Lang didn't you turn off the timer?" Yelen inquired, "Maybe I should go see,"

"No!" Sakura and Syaoran burst out together, they looked at one another uneasily, unsure of what to say,

"It's probably Eriol," Tomoyo offered, "Um… he likes his…" Tomoyo listened intently and sweat dropped, "He likes his Bugs Bunny." Sakura and Syaoran both coughed slightly,

"Maybe we should go and… tell him to leave Bugs Bunny alone," Syaoran said in a slightly chocked voice. Both Sakura and Syaoran excused themselves quickly, walking to their living room and saw Eriol coming out of the washroom,

"What's up?" Eriol asked seeing their faces,

"Oh nothing, I'm going to officially introduce Syaoran into the business," Sakura joked, "Oh by the way, you like Bugs Bunny and your favourite quote from the cartoon is 'What's up Doc?', anything else just nod and smile," Sakura added, the couple left Eriol with confusing looks.

Entering their living room, the little girl was once again there. She was about to disappear when Sakura called to her,

"Wait! We, we won't hurt you," Sakura said gently, slowly she knelt onto the floor to level her height, "What's you're name?" she asked gently, the little girl with flowing caramel locks looked like she had been living near the 1970.

"Natasha," the little girl said quietly, Sakura smiled,

"Hi Natasha, my name is Sakura, and this is Syaoran," Sakura said softly, and tugged Syaoran's hand so he knelt down with her, Syaoran followed and added himself,

"How old are you?" he asked, Natasha gave him a tiny confused look,

"I'm… I'm 9 years old," she said quietly. They were quiet before Natasha's gaze drifted to an old painting hanging above the fire place, Sakura and Syaoran followed and saw an old drawing of an average sized white house.

"Do you like it?" Sakura asked, Natasha nodded,

"That's my house," she said. Sakura's eyes widened looking at Syaoran,

"Isn't… didn't that house use to be…here?" She asked softly, Syaoran nodded,

"It did, but no one's lived in it for ages, so the government had it torn down," Syaoran said, then he glanced at the little girl, "Are you saying she's been here since… all the way back then?"

"She might, we didn't hang that painting up until recently, maybe that's why she showed up now?" Sakura said thoughtfully, "Maybe if she has the painting she'll move on."

"What are we supposed to do? We can't burn the painting now, mother will get suspicious," Syaoran whispered.

"No, she'll get suspicious if _you and I both_ go out, if you stay, I'll say I need to go some where and I'll take the painting with me and I'll burn it." Sakura said, Syaoran was about to disagree when she added, "Syaoran you don't want a ghost haunting our dinner with your mom here do you?" she said. Sighing Syaoran reluctantly agreed,

"Fine, but bring your phone and make sure to call immediately when you need help." Syaoran said seriously, Sakura attempted to hide her rolling eyes but failed to do so, because Syaoran added, "I'm serious,"

"I know, I'll be careful I promise," she said sincerely, Syaoran went and gently took the painting down-thanking god it wasn't a big painting-and he felt Natasha's eyes follow its every move, and then he handed it to Sakura.

"Sakura's going to give the painting back to you so you could be with your family again ok?" Syaoran said gently, Natasha nodded, smiling for the first time they saw her and he watched her follow Sakura out the door. Then he made his way back into the kitchen where dessert was already served. Syaoran guessed Tomoyo had probably brought it out to make their absences less awkward.

"Oh Xiao Lang, where's Sakura?" Yelen asked, mid way through a piece of cantaloupe,

"Oh she went out… to get something." Syaoran said, sitting back down, "Eriol told you about the TV right?"

"Yes I told Aunt Yelen how much I love _Bugs Bunny_," Eriol said through gritted teeth. Syaoran smirked through dessert.

15 minutes later, Sakura came back in through the door, slightly out of breath and possibly a bit teary judging by her slightly puffy red eyes.

"Sorry, it was kind of an emergency," she apologized once she joined the table again. Syaoran caught her eyes,

"_So?"_ he mouthed, Sakura flashed him a beaming smile and nodded. Syaoran smiled secretly to himself.

"Sakura, Syaoran, is something going on?" Yelen asked, and Sakura and Syaoran both felt their heart rate increase,

"What do you mean?" Syaoran asked as calmly as possible.

"The both of you seemed so… distracted tonight and Syaoran since when have you left the office in the middle of the day?" Yelen asked. Sakura bit the bottom of her lip, glancing at Syaoran,

"_Should we tell her?"_ her eyes said. Syaoran looked doubtful,

"_She might send us to some insanity ward,"_ Syaoran thought to himself, and then Sakura cleared her throat.

"Yelen-san… we have something to tell you, you might want to stay sitting for this."

* * *

**A/N: Is Sakura going to tell her the truth?? How will Yelen react? Why do I keep asking all these questions? LOL thank you so much for all your reviews, they mean a lot to me. Now that summer's started I can focus more on writing now.**


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone! Again, it is a fairly late update from me and I apologize. I have summer school-I'm taking an extra course for an extra credit- but it's not as bad as day school. I've been wrapped up reading some stories so I've been delaying this chapter a bit. Anyway, a lot of you made guesses on what Sakura was going to tell Yelen… well I guess you'll find out soon anyway.

**Story: **See to Believe

**Author: **hugsxkisses

**Summary: **Three years ago, Kinomoto Sakura met Li Syaoran…after he died. Three years later they're married. It's been peaceful, until something happens. Sakura muse choose between the life she loves and the life she's destined to live.

**Pairings: **Syaoran/Sakura Eriol/Tomoyo

**Disclaimer: **All Card Captor Sakura characters belong to CLAMP. The prequel to this story was inspired by the series 'The Mediator' by Meg Cabot.

* * *

_Chapter 10: A not so Happy Birthday_

* * *

Later on that night, after dinner and Yelen had left with a surprisingly calm face of her own, and the host and hostess had escorted Eriol and Tomoyo out of their house-after making certain Tomoyo accepted Eriol's offer for a ride home, Sakura and Syaoran found themselves in the solitary of their home. After a quick shower for both of them-which would've lasted longer for Sakura, as she stood in front of the mirror and just gently gazing at the still flat stomach, had Syaoran not barged in. After she had slipped into a soft white night gown that fell a bit before her knees, and he had found comfort in his usual attire of just a cotton bottom, the couple found their spots in their bed, and Sakura immediately snuggled into the comfort of her husband's arm.

"Quite a dinner wouldn't you agree?" Syaoran said a moment later, his lips moving somewhat against the top of her head as Sakura's own head was comfortably placed under his chin. Sakura giggled,

"Yes, I know I have amazing cooking," she laughed, Syaoran chuckled, tightening his hold,

"I think we might be seeing mother again, very… very soon," he chuckled and Sakura scolded at him lightly though she was smiling herself.

_Flashback_

"_Yelen-san… we have something to tell you, you might want to stay sitting for this," Sakura suggested to her mother in law. Yelen looked worriedly between her son and his wife. Eriol looked surprisingly grim and Tomoyo looked nervous._

"_Maybe we should… have everything calm down first, and save explanations for later." Tomoyo suggested hoping to drag the conversation to another direction. But it was too late for that._

"_Sakura, Syaoran is something the matter? Is something wrong between you two?" Yelen wondered,_

"_Oh no, no nothing like that," Sakura said, stomping away that theory. "It's just… well see recently we found out something." Eriol's face looked stone hard and determined as he stood from his seat. Sakura, on her part, looked like she wanted to find some easier way to say it._

"_Yelen-san, I just want you to know what she says is true. I've known for a while now and I was with her-"_

"_I'm pregnant." Sakura interrupted Eriol's 'gallant' speech. There was a silence so quiet and still they could almost here the drip drop of water from the tap in the kitchen. Tomoyo looked like she was holding in something that looked suspiciously like howling laughter judging by how intensely her shoulders was shaking. Syaoran looked a little less surprised, but evidently thought that this was not the thing he thought Sakura was going to say. And Eriol, well Eriol's usual pale face was not over come with a strong red blush of embarrassment. _

"_I-I beg your pardon?" Yelen gasped. Her mind reared back to what Eriol had to say, who was smart enough to continue his interrupted sentence,_

"_As I was saying, I was with her… with Syaoran and Tomoyo… during the test, right." He sweat dropped nervously as the 'kill him and pretend it was an accident' glint disappeared from the mother in law's eyes. Syaoran thought the silence had gone on long enough, and took up his role and came up next to Sakura and grasped her hand,_

"_It's true mother, Sakura's almost two weeks along, we went to the clinic to confirm it, you're going to have the grandchild you've been bugging me about," Syaoran said with a hint of rolling eyes, even though his mouth had curved into a small smile, Yelen couldn't have been happier as she jumped up, with exclamations like 'why on earth would I want to remain sitting' and 'wait until your sisters hear this'._

"_Ano… Yelen-san," Sakura said hesitantly, "I was wondering if you could keep it quiet for maybe a few more weeks, because we had a bit of a…. problem when we went to the clinic." Sakura said cryptically. Tomoyo handed the older woman a copy of the magazine she had kept in her purse and Eriol swore the 'kill him and pretend it was an accident' glint back in her eyes, except this time it was 'kill_ them and whoever was involved_ and screw pretending it was an accident' glint, and for safety measures, Eriol took a large step back._

"_It's no problem mom; we just need to sort some things out. I'll come over tomorrow to talk about the upcoming month's detail." Syaoran said. Whatever he wanted to say to his mom, he got it through without much suspicion from his friends and wife because his mom's expression had changed significantly. Yelen smiled,_

"_Alright, oh congratulations my dear," Yelen beamed as she hugged Sakura and Sakura happily hugged her back, "It is getting late so I'll be on my way. I'll come by again soon, Xiao Lang I better trust you to make sure your wife gets the care she needs," she added with a glare and Syaoran nodded obediently, and Sakura giggled and couldn't help but adding,_

"_Good little wolf," in a master/mistress talking to her pet. Syaoran scowled and Yelen laughed well naturedly before leaving. As soon as the mother had left, Sakura found three pair of eyes on her,_

"_Hoe…" she squeaked, giggling sheepishly,_

"_You had _all_ of us in a scare Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said in a relieved but happy voice, Sakura met the soft glare of her mentor and her husband's shaking head and giggled,_

"_What, it was you guys who didn't ask what I was going to tell her."_

_End of Flashback_

"I can't get Eriol's red face out of my head now," Syaoran complained, Sakura giggled, and scooted up and turned to face him, and slyly added,

"Then I'll replace it with mine," and scooted up and kissed him. The kiss lasted for a while until their brain not so kindly reminded them that they needed oxygen to survive and the couple eventually pulled apart, this time in a different position with Syaoran at the bottom and Sakura on top of him.

"I should get his face stuck in my head more often," Syaoran said a while later after they had caught their breaths, "Yep now I have you stuck in my head and I can't get you out, what do I do now?" he teased. Sakura stuck her tongue out at him, and snuggled herself back onto him, his arms protectively wrapping around her waist,

"Nothing, we sleep, and you can dream about the possibility of having a Sakura Junior," she teased sleepily before falling asleep. Syaoran chuckled at that thought, and indeed as she had requested, went to sleep with that thought in mind. Yes, Syaoran had a very good sleep that night.

* * *

Now that his mother knew at least one of their secrets, Syaoran had other things to worry about. He woke up around 8 that morning, and found Sakura sleeping soundly beside him. Deciding that she needed a bit of a break, he left a note on the table saying she was excused from work today (and that now she had the _whole_ day in front of her, why not experiment and see if she really did need the whole day to cook him dinner), and quickly dressed into a his normal attire-a plain suit.

He told Wei that Sakura was still sleeping and that he would be at work and to call his cell if anything happened. Then drove his car out, and turned to the direction of his mother's house. With everything happening, Syaoran had realized… this was the last week of March. April was coming up next week, and Syaoran had yet to organize Sakura's birthday plans. He arrived at his mom's just under 8:15AM, and politely knocked at the door.

Yelen never had or needed any house keepers or butlers-Wei was an exception, he was already part of the family. She claimed that someone at an age as old as she was, she would need the exercise… if she considered walking to the door an exercise… thought given the size of the house, Syaoran guessed his mom would get some sort of physical movement. Syaoran had decided not to show his mom the gym he went to.

"Good Morning Mother," Syaoran greeted, Yelen smiled and allowed her only son in,

"Good Morning, don't you need to be in the office?" she added with furrowed eye brows. She still remembered the day she had handed the company over to him, when he had just turned 18. The Li male was the heir to the company, and even though she had never intended for him to receive it so soon, the sudden death of his father and her husband had told her other wise. And while she chaired the company for a few months to wait for Syaoran to turn 18, many executives refused to see her as a suitable chairman… or chairwoman in her case. They simply did not believe she would run it properly, but Yelen stood her ground.

Then stock holders began pouring letters on her, claiming that as the largest stock holders, they asked-no _demanded_ that they were to be the one to over take Hong Kong's largest company. And as strong as Yelen was, she wasn't able to argue and put down hundreds of other businesses everywhere, and she was determined not to bring this to the front page of every tabloid.

Then, on the day of Syaoran's birthday, the day that was to be her last day as chairwoman, he had burst into the room in naught but a tee shirt and jeans, and though others looked at him sceptically, he had delivered-and she added smugly, totally flattened all the smug faces on the other executives-a short, two minute speech with a voice so full of authority and charge, that Yelen would bet even her husband wouldn't be able to not follow his orders.

"Eriol can do it," Syaoran brought his mom back to the present, with an impatient wave of his hand, "I am paying him to do that might as well get my money's worth." Yelen grinned, shaking her head knowing her son fully knew that as this was a Friday, many files and forms needed to be signed and secured before the weekend.

"Hmm… looks like we've got a slave driver," said a voice from the door that linked to the living room. Syaoran-who could recognize that voice anywhere-turned around, and saw his wife's brother-whoops, _his_ brother-in-law with a smirk on his face,

"And I was so close to forgetting you were here," Syaoran returned the smirk with the friendly banter, Fujitaka also stepped out too, chuckling with mirth, his brown eyes kind,

"Syaoran it's nice to see you again," Fujitaka said kindly,

"Yea, after having us stuck in like animals," Touya mumbled, and Fujitaka promptly glared at his son,

"Thank you again for helping us stay for a while," Fujitaka said, overtaking Touya, Yelen chuckled,

"It was my pleasure; this house is a bit over the top just for one person," Yelen said,

"You're not letting your own mother stay in the house with you eh Li?" Touya smirked, Syaoran glared at the older man and Yelen chuckled,

"Oh no, I wouldn't want to intrude on those two, after all they're still young and still a young married couple, they wouldn't want me intruding on things," Yelen smiled, making Fujitaka chuckle and Touya pull a disgusted face. It seems like that was some sort of battle between Touya's emotion, it seems as though at the same time he looked disgusted, he looked like he wanted to knock Syaoran out for touching his sister. Syaoran silently sweat dropped,

"_Oh boy how is he going to take the news?"_ Syaoran thought to himself, and inwardly winced as he returned to the problem at hand. "So, about Sakura's birthday…"

"You know, when she was little, she use to have these dreams that she was flying," Fujitaka chuckled, shaking his head, "Then the next day she told me she wanted to have a birthday in the sky, but she was only… seven back then, I believe, and the best I could do was rent a smoke machine." The father said. Syaoran had a thoughtful look on his face and Fujitaka knew his son-in-law was thinking of something,

"Syaoran, I know that face, I've seen it enough during the wedding, she was only seven, and there is no possible way to even stand in the sky without building a glass floor," Fujitaka said sternly, he didn't want him to spend millions of dollars (and Fujitaka knew Syaoran would if it made Sakura happy) for a one day event. Syaoran smirked,

"Actually it isn't as impossible as it sounds, ok so let's 'pretend' we are having a party in the sky, who's invited and what do we need?" he said, his manager side coming out,

"Well Sakura would want Tomoyo-san and Eriol to come," Yelen inputted, "and of course Fujitaka-san and Touya will be there."

"I don't think the kaijuu would want that big of a party, knowing her," Touya rolled his eyes, Syaoran chuckled,

"True," Syaoran said thoughtfully, "so far, four people, well there is Kaho, I'm sure we'll be inviting her," Syaoran allowed a smirk through seeing Touya's widened eyes and an uncontrollable twitch in his eyes.

"Oh and your sisters, all your sisters will be home by the weekend, plus the children" Yelen added, this time making Syaoran wince,

"Right, well I'm sure that's more than enough people," Syaoran said hastily, and glanced at the clock "I should go now,"

"I'll call you," Yelen said and Syaoran nodded,

"Thanks again for this," Fujitaka said, and momentarily embraced the young man, and Syaoran returned it. "You know, my birthday is in 9 months next year, it'd be nice to have some younger children there, preferably grandchildren," Fujitaka hinted not so subtly, and even Syaoran managed a blush, seeing his mom's satisfied smirk.

"Er… right… well we'll definitely think about that," Syaoran said before he ran out the door.

* * *

By the time Sakura had begun to wake up, it was nearing 11:00AM. She stretched on the large bed, having not slept this late since...Sakura smiled fondly…since their trip to Rome. When she turned rather sluggishly to her side where her husband was the night before, she was pleasantly surprised to find a small note on his pillow, plus a small cherry blossom petal.

**You know you're rather cute when you sleep in the morning. I was looking for some files in your desk the other day and 'accidentally' managed to open a locked cabinet and randomly pulled out this pink folder and found a lot of notes… we're going to have to talk about your professionalism Mrs Li. **

**-Mr Li**

**P.S. You should probably add this petal to your collection on your desk. –Smirk- **

Sakura giggled as she took the note and the delicate petal and placed it on the bed side table, mentally reminding herself to bring it to work the next day. She came to the conclusion that Syaoran probably decided to give her some time off, considering he hadn't bothered to wake her up yet had the time to write the note. Shaking her head at him, she headed to the bathroom and prepared herself for the day.

After all, if he put that kind of effort into assuring her peaceful morning, the least she could do was cook dinner… not that it'll take the whole day Sakura hastily added to the thought.

-

-

When Sakura got down, she was in a comfortable pair of khaki shorts, and found a large green tee shirt that belonged to Syaoran. It was so large, that it went halfway down her thighs, making it look like she wasn't wearing any pants. With her hair tied into a pony tail, she walked into the kitchen and saw Wei cooking something that suspiciously smelled like a delicious omelette. Her stomach let out a hungry growl.

"Ohayou Sakura-san," Wei greeted the young woman, and held a fatherly smile at her chosen attire, Sakura grinned sheepishly,

"Ohayou Wei, guess I slept in," she giggled, "You don't have to make me breakfast, I can make it myself," Wei shook his head,

"It's quite alright, I've made too much for a old man like me, if you don't mind would you care to join me for a early brunch?" the man that was like Sakura's grandfather said as he set down two plates of cheese, ham and mushroom omelette. With them just _tempting_ Sakura to sit and eat them, she couldn't say no.

The two had a pleasant conversation, most including Wei's amusing story of Syaoran's childhood. Sakura would have to say her favourite would be of Syaoran discovering the existence of hair mousse, and had found it even more interesting when he realized the white foam could make his father's hair nice and shiny. The two then worked together to clean the dishes before Sakura added,

"Oh Wei, I'm going to cook Syaoran dinner tonight, so you don't have to work so hard," Sakura said, and Wei chuckled, silently remembering that Syaoran-sama had not approached the stove in a while, a story worth telling later, "But if _you_ don't mind my cooking, we'd love to have you join us, you can definitely tell me more about Syaoran's stories," Sakura said mischievously. Wei immediately agreed before excusing himself, needing to head over to Yelen's place. When Wei had left, Sakura had realized the house was quite empty in the morning.

Wei had left, their gardener was in the large backyard tending to the many flowers they had grown over the years, and since Sakura and Syaoran were out of the house most of the time for work in the morning, didn't know the gardener well. Sakura was sure there were a few more house keepers/workers in the house, but it was either they were too scared to approach her, or they were so good at their jobs they were almost invisible.

Checking the time, she realized that it was almost 12:30PM, meaning lunch time in the office. Grinning to herself, she skipped over to the phone in the living room, and dialled a familiar number.

--

Syaoran had to restrain himself _again_ to instinctively look out his window at the empty desk that Sakura usually occupied. He was painfully aware it was lunch time-with his internal clock (his stomach), and usually, he would glance to see Sakura's eyes meet him, then with a discreet smile, she would casually stand up, take her bag and coat, and casually walk to his office in front of all his employees, politely knock, and say that she was going off for lunch, that her cell phone was open, and casually snuck in what she felt like eating that day, and that don't expect her to be able to come in ASAP, then left.

After, Syaoran would look through the directory, find a close restaurant serving what she had 'hinted', called in for reservations, and then decided he was hungry enough to leave his office in Eriol's command (he must've been _very _hungry), and left also, meeting up with his wife in the parking lot two minutes later. Today, however, was not the case and that was one of the reasons why he hated Sakura going on break… break usually meant he was with her. His sad musings were broken with a ring of his private line and picked up the phone.

"Li," he said shortly

"_I guess that refers to both of us then,_" said an amused voice on the other line and Syaoran broke out into a grin,

"Just woke up I see," he smirked, glancing at the clock, Sakura gave in indignant scoff,

"_For your information __Mister__ Li, I woke up an hour ago, and had a delightful brunch with Wei, and he told me a lot of interesting stories of when you were little,"_ Sakura said playfully, _"I see why I never see you use mousse,"_

"He told you _that_ one?" Syaoran groaned, "Of all stories he tells you that one," Sakura giggled,

"_I found it really funny. I told him to join us for dinner tonight so he could tell me more,"_ she said brightly, and Syaoran groaned and debated whether or not to go home for dinner tonight, but then again…

"That means you're cooking then," he said brightly, and Sakura's laugh confirmed him, there, always a silver lining!

"_Oh, by the way, did you eat yet?"_ Sakura remembered the main reason she called, her question brought back his attention to his stomach, which, right on cue, grumbled,

"Well you see, my secretary, who usually tells me when she's going for lunch, isn't here, which mean I don't know where to go for lunch now," he said,

"_Are you saying you're cheating on me with your secretary?"_ Sakura gasped, _"Syaoran! She better pretty,"_

"She is, but I like my wife better," he smirked, hearing her laugh,

"_Nice save Li," _she smirked_ "What do you think about eating lunch?"_

"Are you bringing it?" he countered smirking,

"_Yes, yes I'm bringing it, and yes I'm cooking it, oh and yea, I'm coming as your wife."_

* * *

Since it was lunch time, Cheryl and Sharon had left the receptionist desk for a quick bite to eat and take out, the two asked Gladys and Naomi if they wanted anything, the Gladys asked for a sandwich and Naomi opted for a clear salad. After their two friends left, Gladys and Naomi resumed their positions for the time being and Naomi snuck a look in to the boss's office and saw him on the phone, and-were her eyes deceiving her?-seemed to be engaged in a happy conversation,

"Wonder what he's taking about," Naomi said thoughtfully, since the first day she started, she had been keen on keeping in eye on her more than eye worthy boss. Gladys chuckled at the younger girl,

"Nothing that's about us," Gladys said, "he's probably talking to his wife," Naomi reeled on her,

"We haven't even seen her, he might not be married," she protested, Gladys laughed,

"You were there when we read the article," Gladys said, but Naomi promptly ignored her,

"Could be his sister, he has a lot of sisters that age," Naomi said defiantly, she even dismissed the fact he had a ring around his ring finger. So what, he could be a man who liked rings. Gladys rolled her eyes at the young girl's fantasies, and was about to scan through some files when someone with a snobby voice said,

"Excuse me, but I need to see Li Syaoran." Gladys glanced up to see someone with hair tied into a loose bun that was tucked into a dramatic pink hat. A pair of Gucci sunglasses covered her eyes; she was wearing an expensive looking white jacket over a tank top, and a white skirt and dainty pink heels. She carried another Gucci pink purse in her arm, and apparently a lunch bag in the other. Looking mid twenties, Gladys immediately noticed the expensive ring on her ring finger.

"Do you have an appointment?" Naomi asked frowning, clearly not happy with the attitude from the woman in front of her. The woman observed Naomi from inside her glasses,

"Whether or not I have an appointment doesn't matter, and it's not like _you_ need to know," she said in a haughty voice and Naomi resisted the urge to slap her, "I don't need you to take me, I know where he is." And she walked with her nose held up high into the office. Naomi was immediately out of her seat and trying to stop her and Gladys-doing the smart thing-immediately called into Li-sama's office, to warn him… she supposed.

Thee steps from the office door, it swung opened and Li Syaoran came out of it and Naomi immediately stopped, flushing to see her boss there,

"Li-sama," Naomi said, "I tried to stop her, but she wouldn't listen," and shot daggers at the woman with the big hat. However, she wasn't listening as she flung herself into Syaoran,

"Syaoran!" she squealed in a high pitched voice making Naomi wince and Syaoran grimace. He held back a laugh seeing the playful glittering emerald eyes,

"What are you doing here?" he asked after she pulled away and he kept his hand on her lower waist. Naomi's eyes scrutinized her,

"To bring you lunch silly," she giggled, poking him in his chest, "Can't have you starving on me now can I?" she said playfully as she raised herself up slightly and then whispered "Hmm and to think I thought I didn't need these clothes," Of course only Syaoran heard it, and Naomi could only guess what she had said judging by Syaoran's hinting smirk, and if that didn't fuel her anger nothing was.

"Now, let's go into your office so you can eat," she said in the snobby voice, pushing Syaoran back in, her hands on his chest, "Oh by the way, thank you… um what's your name?" she said,

"Naomi," Naomi growled, the woman flashed a grin,

"Right, Wyoming, thank you." And quickly closed the door and then later the blinds, Naomi growled and stormed back to the table, and didn't spare a single look at the office throughout the entire lunch.

When the door and blinds were closed, the woman whipped off her hat, let out her auburn hair and took off her glasses, and Sakura fell onto the couch laughing like a maniac.

"That was-unbelievably-fun!" she giggled. She crinkled her nose distastefully at her top, and took the white jacket off, revealing a sports tank top, and took the skirt off and revealed her khaki shorts from the morning. She switched her heels into a comfortable pair of flip flops that was hidden in that big Gucci bag of hers.

"You really made Naomi mad," Syaoran smirked; this was a change, seeing Sakura like this.

"Hmm did you know she liked you?" Sakura asked casually, "Wait, let me rephrase that, _do_ you know she likes you?" Syaoran shook his head,

"I don't like to get mixed up into my employees' personal life," he said, "well except one and she seems to have exceptional acting skills," he added and Sakura pretended to take a bow, blowing him kisses.

"Well part of it was true, this is your lunch," she produced the lunch bag, which he eagerly opened and found some of his favourite dim sums as well as a medium sized bowl of fried rice.

"If I wasn't so hungry I'd kiss you," he said thankfully. Sakura laughed,

"Maybe later," she winked and he joined her laughter. While Syaoran was eating, the smell of the mushrooms Sakura had put into the rice wafted to her nose, and Syaoran saw the familiar warning signs: her widened eyes and sickened face and of course, the familiar hand flying to her mouth. Holding back a whimper, Sakura tore out of the office in her tank top and khakis, and slammed the washroom door. Thankfully, she ran fast enough and her head down enough for people to unable to recognize her but-and mostly the male population-they _did_ remember her change in clothing.

* * *

The last week of March passed by quickly. When Sakura returned to the office the next day, the entire office was buzzing with what had happened yesterday afternoon. Feigning curiosity, she went up to Gladys, asking what was all the whispering about, and looking around cautiously, the older woman pulled Sakura aside.

"Li-sama's wife came in yesterday to bring him lunch," Gladys whispered as if it was national secret. Sakura made her eyes widened and placed a shocked expression on her face,

"No!" she gasped, Gladys nodded,

"Quite a piece of work," Gladys commented, and Sakura held back a laugh and asked why, "Well, she's probably what you'd expect a wife of a rich man would look like, _everything_ was a expensive brand, she got Naomi pretty fired up too,"

"And I missed her, of all days to be sick!" Sakura grumbled, and Gladys laughed,

"You should've seen the faces on the guys here when she ran out in a tank top and shorts, half the guys couldn't stop drooling and most of the married ones couldn't help but look," Gladys chuckled, making Sakura flush slightly, "And the ring on her finger, oh man, it must've cost more than my entire house," and Sakura nervously shoved her left hand into her pocket,

"That mean's he's really unavailable," Sakura added as a joke, and Gladys raised her eyebrow at her, "Hey, I may be married, but admit it, Li Syaoran is one hot boss." And Gladys laughed at the younger secretary.

Luckily for Syaoran, April 1st was on a Sunday, which meant he had Friday and Saturday to check, double check and triple check everything. When Saturday night rolled by, Syaoran had never been so nervous. He had celebrated two birthdays with her for the past two years, unfortunately, they were always on a business trip, and therefore there celebrations were rather kept on the down low. But they had wonderful nights and, well let's just say Syaoran was now well adapted to the art of stealth. This year, Syaoran kept as low key as possible, as it was the first year they were together that was her birthday and was not on a business trip.

All night long, Syaoran could see Sakura drop hints here or there about her birthday, but following the plan, Syaoran expertly dodged most of the probing questions, just answering with a 'that's nice' or 'good idea' or 'maybe next time'. When bed time rolled around, Sakura had given up, completely fed up with that husband of hers, went to the bathroom, showered and tucked herself in. She ignored him when he rolled into bed with her,

"Sakura," Syaoran called, gently rubbing her shoulders, knowing she was a sucker for a massage. Sakura kept her arms crossed, but couldn't help but let her body relax and a small smile on her face feeling his experienced hands smooth out all her kinks and knots. Needless to say, she fell asleep in his arms later that night and Syaoran smirked in his sleep, knowing tomorrow would definitely be worth it.

--

The next morning, Syaoran's alarm rang at 7:30AM. He quickly woke up, and closed it before it could cause the woman beside him to wake up also. Realizing the date, he gave himself a satisfied smirk, gently kissed her on the forehead, before leaving bed. He grabbed a set of clothes he had set out the night before, and headed to the bathroom outside of their room to avoid waking her up.

Three and a half hours later, at 11:00AM, Sakura's alarm rang, and Sakura sluggishly began to wake up. She couldn't remember herself setting her alarm, but none the less, pressed it and slowly sat up. The first thing she noticed was the fact that Syaoran wasn't beside her nor was he in the washroom. What she did notice, was the fact that her entire bedroom floor was covered in cherry blossom petals. A small smile drew on her face as she got out of bed, her feet met with the delicate and soft petals.

"What are you doing…?" Sakura said amusedly to herself. As if someone had heard her, she saw a note posted on the washroom door and went to open it.

_Step 1: Taking a shower_

_Good Morning Mrs. Li. I see you've finally woke up, go and take a shower, you're…'undergarments' (did that sound as awkward to you like it did to me?) are inside. You should recognize them; you took them to our honeymoon (wink)_

_Li_

Sakura smirked a little, and headed in to find a stick on bra (the ones with no straps and no back to it), and it started her train of thought as to what in the world her husband was thinking. The next thing that caught her attention was a warm bath filled with herbs, and she mentally thanked her wonderful husband, and dipped herself into the wonderfully smell waters.

Once she was out, she dressed in what was left for her in the bathroom as well as wrapping a robe in there. Once she was out, she immediately realized someone had been here, because they had spread the petals apart, making a clear trail to her bed that was made with a dress resting on it with a few accessories. Another note was on it.

_Step 2: Dress up_

_I can practically smell the herbs in the bath from here. Maybe I'll join you next time. Yakima helped me spread the petals faster (notice the straight line? Like I'd have the patience, seems like mediator ghosts have more powers than normal ones). Wear this, and Wei will meet you downstairs._

_Little Wolf_

When Sakura slipped the dress over her head, the soft silk material ran down her skin like water and ended just above her knees. Now she realized the need for a stick on bra, the back of the dress ran half way down her back; the head of the dress ran around her neck and tied into a tight knot. It was simple, elegant, and it was pink. There were a pair of dainty pink heels, and a pair of dangling pink diamond earrings conveniently made to match her wedding ring. After drying her hair, and deciding that leaving it straightened and down was the perfect match, she went downstairs and found a dressed up Wei, who looked up and down to approve her look.

"If you'll follow me Sakura-san, we'll be on our way," the butler said kindly.

--

A half hour drive later, Sakura saw the plane Syaoran had given her years before, when he had flown her down back to Japan to propose to her in her high school. The only time they had used it was for their business trip, where Syaoran would take his private plane back and requested his secretary to come with him to sum up the notes and work they had done. The rest of the employees would be on first/second class respectively.

"If you will follow the carpet," Wei took the lead, as they walked down the pink carpet that was laid out. When they were on near the stairs to the plane, Wei had taken out a black hankerchief and tied it around her eyes, temporarily blinding her.

"Wei!" Sakura gasped

"Syaoran-sama's instructions," Wei said shortly, and carefully led his mistress up the stairs and sat her on a comfy chair. The plane was silent until the engines roared to life, and it began to take flight. A few minutes later, Sakura felt someone take her by the waist, and turn her around to face them before they stopped at some place on the plane that might her heels click. Then someone removed the hankerchief. Syaoran's face came to view, and immediately a radiant smile appeared on her face, which grew to a blush as she saw him observe her from head to toe, an occasional nod and a smirk.

"Look down," he whispered in her ears, and she did, and gasped. A square in the middle of the plane was made glass, which allowed her to see the clouds soaring underneath her with ant sized buildings further down. Sakura's eyes widened,

"Syaoran… you…I'm…"

"You're flying," he whispered to her and she squealed launching herself at him, kissing him. It was a few seconds before Syaoran broke the kiss, and turned her around and her eyes were filled with tears. Her dad, Touya, Yelen, Tomoyo, Eriol, the Li sisters and their kids all stood before her with a cake in the middle,

"Happy Birthday Sakura!" They all shouted once she had turned around. Sakura didn't even care to know how they had remained so silent during take off; occupied with the hugs she was giving and receiving.

"How does it feel like to be old?" Touya smirked as her sister came towards them,

"I'm not old, you're old," she retorted, but still launching herself at her brother. Touya took his sister into his arms, and hugged her tightly,

"Happy Birthday Sakura"

* * *

They were in the air for a few hours before the plane descended again at the same airport. The group said their good byes and Sakura thanked them all again and again before Syaoran took her home.

At home, the Li couple spent a wonderful time together, and-as Syaoran had mentioned in the note-had also spent a great amount of time in the bathroom tub and came out flushed and smelling like herbs.

But at home, Sakura couldn't help but feel uneasy. The feelings been brewing in her guts for a while, and she didn't know what to make of it. When she discussed it with Syaoran, they both concluded that it was probably the state Sakura was in, and because of the flight earlier that day. Sakura thought that made sense, and didn't think of it anymore.

The day quickly ended and Syaoran approached the stove for the first time in years. While he cooked, Sakura was entertained by Wei of an amusing story of Syaoran's sister's cooking experiment. The Li sisters had thought it would be a great idea to cook for their mom for mother's day. Syaoran had been 16 back then, and had some sort of concept of operating a stove. Unfortunately, the Li sisters did not. In the five minutes that it took for them to bustle around and avoid hitting each other or poking an eye out in the crowded kitchen, Fanren had managed to set the stove on fire. Syaoran had been right next to the stove chopping some ingredients, and when the fire suddenly burst out from no where right next to him, he had ran faster than he had ever ran out of the kitchen.

At night time, Sakura kissed Wei on the cheek, thanking the elderly butler for his help, and had also called upon Yakima to thank the young ghost for her help before the couple headed up to retire in their room. When Sakura opened her room door-Syaoran needed to finish up some loose papers-she let out a scream. Syaoran hadn't run so fast since the incident with the stove, and found his wife paralyzed with fear.

Their entire room had been overturned, their mattress flipped over, their pillows ripped with stuffing spilling out, everything on their desks had been swiped off and littered on the floor, their desk missed a leg. Their TV was cracked and they heard cracking of electricity. Their walls were slashed and scratched and items made of glass were shattered into hundreds of razor sharp pieces. But what caught their attention were two things.

The massive supernatural energy that covered their room.

And the threatening sentence that was written on the wall in thick, red paint.

"_**Today, the 7**__**th**__** anniversary of your awakening, today, the day I was banished. Today is the day the revenge begins. You have been warned, chosen one"**_

* * *

**A/N: The message freaked me out and I wrote it! I apologize again for the late update; I hope this chapter was long enough for you to forgive me! Also, I have written a summary for a plot bunny for my next CCS story, please go to my profile and check it out!!**

**I'm sorry if there are any grammer mistakes, it's almost one in the morning, so I don't have the time to look it over.**


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for the late update…but then again I've been apologizing a lot lately for the updates… I am really sorry. After last chapter, I hit a little snag… I'm going to try and push this story along and have the plot develop a little better so if you could bear with me just a little longer, it'll be much appreciated.

**Note:** On a little negative side… I'm a bit disappointed with the reviews, when I started the story I was averaging about 15-20 reviews per chapter and now I'm only getting like 10. I'm really hoping you guys will continue to support me, and I'm really sorry about bringing this up, I promise this will be my first and last time. Thank you guys so much. If I come off as a real... bad person for a lack of a better word, I am really sorry, I am honestly not like that and I apologize.

**Title: **See to Believe

**Author: **hugsxkisses

**Summary: **Three years ago, Kinomoto Sakura met Li Syaoran…after he died. Now they're married. Everything is peaceful, until something happens. Sakura must choose between the life she loves and the life she's destined to live.

**Pairings: **Syaoran/Sakura Eriol/Tomoyo

**Disclaimer: **All characters from Card Captor Sakura belong to CLAMP. The prequel to this story was inspired by the series 'The Mediator' by Meg Cabot.

* * *

_Chapter 11: What's going on?_

* * *

Sakura and Syaoran spent the majority of the night heaving and pulling things back to their upright position, while making sure the door was locked. They didn't want Wei or anybody to see their room, much less the message left for Sakura. Try as they might, they couldn't get the message off the wall, Syaoran tried scrubbing, wiping, he even got angry enough to grab a can of paint from downstairs and splashing it onto the words. The only thing they saw was the paint sliding off the words and the large splatter he had created on their desk and floor.

"Syaoran!" Sakura scolded, "That's one more thing to clean up!" Syaoran grumbled,

"I'm more than likely to have this entire room demolished after what happened here," he growled slightly, "Sakura I don't want us in this room for the time being, at least until Kane is under control,"

"But then we're going to do exactly what he wants us to do," she protested, "He expects us to run and hide."

"You seriously cannot expect me to leave you here-after what happened tonight? I, for one am not leaving my wife with some crazy dead lunatic who can't get over the fact that he's dead and out of his mind!"

"Syaoran, you shouldn't call him crazy," Sakura chided, "But… this room does give me a bad feeling," she shivered; the remainder of the supernatural aura left behind from the ghost who did this still clung strongly onto the words.

"Let's grab some things, and we'll stay in the guest room, we'll get Hiirigizawa in tomorrow and see what we can do about his message," Syaoran said seriously and Sakura nodded in agreement, "It'll be alright, I promise," he said in a softer tone, leaning to hug her and Sakura succumbed to his strong embrace.

-

-

The next morning, the couple had most of their clothes out of the closet and anything else that they needed out and moved to the guest room across from their master room. The guest room wasn't as big as their old room, but it had its own washroom, bed and table, so it would do for now. Syaoran had forbidden any of the staff-Wei included-to enter the master room and enforced the order by adding a chain and lock to it. To add the cherry on top, he had-for his first time-summoned Yakima out and asked her to make sure this room was off limits to any living person, and if a non-living person should enter, she was to contact either him or Sakura right away.

The young mediator-to-be ghost took the job in stride and promised to guard the room with everything in her power before Syaoran and Sakura headed to work. As usual, Syaoran took his Jaguar Convertible and Sakura took her silver Mercedes Benz, but Syaoran kept a close distance between her and his car during the ride to work. He'd go to hell and back to make sure nothing 'unnatural' enters her car.

"Ok Syaoran, we're in the building now, I think it's time to put the hound dog side of you away," Sakura teased as they took their spots beside each other. Syaoran shrugged,

"It is absolutely normal for a boss to show up with his secretary," he declared as he pressed for the elevator and waited for her to get in.

When they arrived at their level, Cheryl and Sharon were already at the receptions desk, and both nodded politely at their boss, before inquiring eye brows raised seeing Sakura walk out too.

"Don't ask, I was stuck with him in the elevator, thank the lord I did my work last night or I would've never survived his interrogations," Sakura muttered just loud enough for her to hear. Syaoran smirked.

* * *

All day, Eriol couldn't help but notice how sharply alert Sakura and Syaoran were. Their eyes darted both ways whenever they were alone, and even when they were all confined in the conference room, Syaoran had paused at the door, scanned his eyes around the room before settling himself at the front of the desk, with Sakura right beside him. And if that didn't worry him, Sakura and Syaoran had continuously been releasing subtle amounts of energy into the air each in short and patterned frequencies, first Sakura, then Syaoran, then Sakura again, as if they were waiting for their energy to rebound on something.

The meeting came to a quick end, and Sakura quickly scampered out of the room with two more files in her hand that needed to be typed, read and signed. Before she left the conference room, she felt Syaoran release another short amount of energy, and couldn't help but look back and give him a smile. He smiled back.

When Sakura got to her desk, Cheryl, Sharon and Naomi were gathered around it. Sharon and Cheryl were both frantically trying to wipe something off her desk, and while Naomi was good at feigning a frantic look, Sakura noticed the Japanese girl had a particularly hard time stopping her mouth from twitching.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked, Sharon looked up,

"Oh I'm so sorry! We were going to just get a file from your desk but then we found this," and the group moved aside. Sakura had to stifle a gasp as well as hold down the feeling of her stomach flipping. The jar in which she kept the cherry blossom petals from Syaoran were broken, and scattered into pieces, and the petals inside were all burnt to a crisp. Even now there was only a few that had not turned black, but were slowly burning, the lush, pink petals curling and drying.

"No guys leave it!" Sakura ordered, almost immediately Cheryl and Sharon dropped the pieces of glass they were cleaning up, "I'm sorry, I mean I just don't want you guys to cut yourselves," she added seeing their stunned look,

"Oh but Sakura, we can't leave it like this," Naomi added dramatically, and Sakura spared the girl a dry look,

"No it's ok, I'll clean it up, thanks, oh and here's the file," Sakura handed them a green folder, which was thankfully away from the burning petals. Once the two had cleared off, leaving Sakura with Naomi, Syaoran had chosen that time to come out and Naomi expertly resumed her acting skills,

"Oh this is terrible Sakura!" Naomi said, her hand scrambling around Sakura's desk in an 'attempt' to help clean up, "Who would do such a thing? Are you alright?" she asked, Sakura winced at the sickly sweet voice, and apparently the baby thought along the same idea because the flipping in her stomach made her turn pale.

"Sakura?" Syaoran said, seeing her change in expression, and Naomi went along with the flow,

"Oh no, here I'll take you to lie down," Naomi said, Sakura let out a muffled protest, shaking her head before dashing down the familiar route to the washroom while Naomi shook her head and Syaoran looked on with a look on his face. Naomi took that as a chance,

"Li-sama, maybe Sakura should have a break, I don't mind taking care of her spot, I have done it before she came," Naomi offered, flashing up what she thought was a very innocent but flirtatious smile. Syaoran held back the urge to fire her, but it didn't hold back the hint of coldness in his voice,

"You have work to do," Syaoran said, Naomi's face immediately fell, and muttering something went sulking back to her desk. It was a few minutes later did Sakura finally come out of the washroom; her hair that was tied when she came in the morning was now loose.

"Don't look at me like that, you know it's your fault too," she glared at him as she went to her desk and regretfully swiped off all the charred petals that she had collected. A paper fluttered onto the ground, and Sakura picked it up, with full mind to dump it,

"Wait," Syaoran took the paper from her, Sakura stood on her toes to take a look at the letter,

_**Your fate will be like those cherry blossoms**_

Sakura looked at the face of her husband, and quickly interpreted that to be one of 'I knew this would happen when I let you out of the house' look, and without even a glance, she pushed him back into the office and slammed the door.

"I know that look, and no, I will not be shut into a room for 'my own safety'" Sakura declared, "I'll go insane you know I will!"

"I'd rather you go insane than have someone go after you," Syaoran mumbled,

"What?" Sakura glared, hearing him mumble in an undertone,

"Nothing, Sakura, it's for your own safety," Syaoran said, Sakura was about to retort, when someone knocked on his door,

"Come in," Sakura answered, not even caring this was Syaoran's office, right now, she was too riled up to care. Syaoran raised an eyebrow at how quickly she seemed to dismiss the fact that no one knew they were married. She had just man handled her boss into his own office, slammed his door, and now, allowed who ever was outside to come in when-based on her position in the office-she clearly had no right to do so.

"Sakura-chan, Syaoran," Tomoyo walked in, gently closing the door to avoid prying eyes. "Is everything alright?"

"Mr Li here wants to lock me in a room!" Sakura said angrily, Syaoran gave her a look before smirking and even Tomoyo let out a giggle,

"_Li_ Sakura you have no idea how that came out," Tomoyo said, emphasizing on her married last name.

"And with any luck she won't until we get home tonight," Syaoran couldn't help but add in a teasing voice, Sakura had the time to blush slightly as her mind replayed the sentence,

"Hentai," she mumbled, "What I meant was, he wants to seal me inside a room because he thinks I can't handle myself against a ghost-and might I remind you that I've been doing this for more than half my life," she said.

"I never said that," Syaoran retorted,

"And Sakura-chan, he does have a right to do that," Tomoyo added her input, making her best friend turn to her, looking as if Tomoyo was out of her mind, "He is your husband, and he just wants you to be safe, you _and_ the one inside you." Sakura's features softened as she laid a hand on her abdomen, it was like she could almost feel the being inside of her.

"But… if Yakima is right about her dreams, and mediator dreams are accurate most of the time, then I'm the only one who can stop him, I exorcised him, he's going to be coming after me." She gulped,

"But that doesn't mean you need to fight this alone," Tomoyo reasoned, "Look, I may not understand what you, Syaoran or Eriol go through with seeing the dead and stuff, but when it comes down to it, it's not just you, or just Syaoran or just Eriol. If they have this kind of power and they're by your side, then they're there for a reason." Tomoyo declared. Her speech was followed by a silence,

"Wow Daidouji… I would've never pictured you saying that kind of stuff," Syaoran finally said, and Sakura giggled nodding,

"I'll have you know I am perfectly capable," Tomoyo glared, her hand on her waist, "Plus, with my new digital camera I can record all nine months of kawaii Sakura-chan torturing Syaoran with all her pregnant demands!" she squealed, whipping out the silver device and falling back into traditional Tomoyo behaviour, making the Li's sweat drop.

"Arigatou Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said sincerely, and Tomoyo winked,

"What are sisters for?" she said, "By the way, I came to ask if you wanted to go eat lunch with me-if Syaoran will be so kind to let me kidnap his wife for the hour, I know how you need her to make your lunch," Tomoyo smirked, Syaoran chuckled,

"By all means take her, I have some files I need to go through so I might need to skip lunch," he said, which made his wife glare at him "Uh I mean to look over while I eat lunch," he corrected smartly, and Sakura nodding approvingly.

"You two," Tomoyo giggled, "I'll see you at the parking lot ne Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked, and Sakura nodded,

"Yep, I just need to get my coat." And the two best friends walked out of the office. Tomoyo went ahead and got into the elevator while Sakura went back to her desk, saving the work she was working on previously and making sure her work phone directly transferred all calls to her cell phone during lunch. Making sure everything was set, she grabbed her coat and was about to head out,

"Wait, Sakura I need the file for next week's meeting," Syaoran's head popped out, and Sakura mentally cursed,

"Oh shoot, ok wait I just need to open the file and print it out," she said, rushing back to her desk _"Gomen-ne Tomoyo-chan, just a little longer_".

-

-

Tomoyo just walked out of the elevator, and waited for a few seconds to see if Sakura was going to be there, when she didn't, Tomoyo couldn't help but giggle at her friend,

"_Sakura needs to learn to speed up_," Tomoyo thought amusedly as she made her own way to Sakura's silver car. When she was half way there, the car suddenly let out a burst that almost felt like an explosion without the exploding. To Tomoyo, it felt like the force of a car had slammed right into her body, knocking all the air out of her, and sending her flying to the ground. When the cement of the parking lot met her body, pain shot through her entire being, and Tomoyo felt herself losing grip to her consciousness.

-

-

Upstairs, all the way up in the 25th level, Li Sakura and Syaoran both shot up at the same time. Syaoran's office door suddenly swung wide open with a look of shock on his face albeit a looking a little light headed, and Sakura was standing up and stiff, a look of fear on her face. The couple caught their eyes,

"The parking lot," Syaoran mumbled loud enough for Sakura to hear,

"Tomoyo!" Sakura gasped, and ran from her desk to the elevator, ignoring all the inquiring looks from her colleagues, behind her, she could hear Syaoran following, and heard a third person and knew it was Eriol.

"What happened?" Eriol demanded as soon as the elevator door closed and they were on their way down,

"I don't know!" Sakura said nervously "I was at my desk and then suddenly I just felt like, a wave of energy washed into the room, it was so… so intense,"

"Tell me about it, almost made me black out," Syaoran said, which Eriol nodded too, adding that first time mediators would have the tendency to black out when experiencing huge amounts of energy, "but then it felt like it was coming from the bottom, like it shook the floors."

"Yea, that's why I came out," Eriol said, "Sakura what's wrong?" he added seeing his charge's pale face that was soon streaked with tears,

"I, I was going to go to lunch with Tomoyo, but I needed to do last minute work so I was a bit late," she said hoarsely, making both males pale, "She… she was waiting for me in the parking lot."

-

-

Tomoyo could feel herself drifting in and out. At times she'd see blurry shapes of the parking lot cars, and then she'd be all alone in the dark, just walking, and then she'd be back in the parking lot again. She didn't know how much time had passed, it seemed like hours and hours were dragging by. Surely someone would've heard the explosion, and someone would be coming. Her mind began to slip,

"_Don't you dare Daidouji Tomoyo, Sakura's on her way down, and you know how bad Sakura can get when she's mad,"_ she scolded herself, her mental energy was lowering, and she was finding it harder and harder to keep her eyelids opened, _"Any second… Sakura…"_

Behind her she heard the elevator door slide open, and pairs of feet rushing out. She heard someone gasp, and then they were running towards her. Tomoyo tried to lift her head to see who it was, but winced in pain, then someone lifted her gently into their arms, and she looked up fully expecting to see Sakura's familiar emeralds. What she saw was a pair of midnight eyes behind round glasses, looking down at her with fear, tenderness…love. Tomoyo managed to smile,

"_Eriol…_" she thought to herself, before her head dropped onto his chest. Finally, she closed her eyes.

* * *

Sakura has always hated hospitals. There was always the beeping sounds from the numerous machines that were monitoring someone's heartbeat, and then there was the still, long held tone that came from the same machines that said someone's heart was no longer beating. Hospitals brought bad memories. Her mother died in the hospital when she was three, people died in hospitals, and then they became ghosts and that was where she came in. Not to mention her husband had died in the hospital once.

Now, Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol were both waiting outside a private room Syaoran had demanded be given to Tomoyo-being a successful tycoon was bound to come in handy some day. Doctors were inside the room treating Tomoyo, and the three of them had nervously sat there for the past ten minutes.

"It's all my fault, if I had gone down earlier I would've gotten to her, or we didn't have to go to lunch, I should've gone down with her, what was I thinking." Sakura mumbled to herself, Syaoran tightened his grip around her shoulder, and lifted her chin so she would meet his eyes,

"Listen to me; it's not your fault. This would've happened with or without you. Kane obviously knew Tomoyo was close to you, so he would've gotten to her sooner or later. If it was later it might've been worse, what if she was alone at home and no one found her? Or what if it was when she was driving?" Syaoran said,

"But still-" Sakura protested,

"Syaoran's right. It's not your fault." Eriol said in a tight voice, he was leaning on the wall, his arms crossed in front of his chest. He could still feel Tomoyo's lithe body in her arms, the warmth… and her winces on the way to the hospital. _"All the reason more to destroy the bastard,"_ Eriol thought to himself. When it seemed like an eternity, the doctor exited the room and all three of them shot up,

"How is she doctor?" Eriol was the first to ask. The doctor looked at the three of them,

"Are any of you related to Daidouji-san?" he asked them,

"She's my step-sister, he's her boyfriend and he's her god brother," Sakura said quickly, gesturing to Eriol as the boyfriend and her husband as the friend-they couldn't let the doctor realize her and Syaoran's real relationship.

"Daidouji-san is stabilized for now. She has several bruising, and she's cracked one of her ribs but it's nothing major. She will need to stay in the hospital for a couple more days, it seems as though she has taken quite the impact." The doctor said, Sakura let out a squeak, and buried her face into Syaoran's shoulder who hugged her,

"Can we go see her?" Syaoran asked, adding his infamous Li glare. The doctor quickly nodded, adding that he will make sure the staff will know any friend of Li Syaoran will be allowed to visit her at any time of day. As quietly as possible, the three entered the spacious room, and gently closed the door as they took their place beside Tomoyo. On her way to the chair, Sakura stopped abruptly, gasping when someone suddenly appeared in front of her. It was an old lady in a nurse uniform. She had wispy white hair, and a wrinkled face. The old lady smiled nicely at Sakura, looked at the board hanging on Tomoyo's bed, then wrote something on her own board in her hand, before walking serenely away, disappearing as fast as she had appeared. Sakura shuddered, another reasons she hated hospitals, too many ghosts.

Once she was beside Tomoyo, Sakura gently took her hand in hers, hearing the faint beeping in the background,

"You'll be alright, I know you'll be. You're strong, and you still have an entire camera to fill with videos of me, Syaoran, Eriol and your future godchild." Sakura said softly, drawing a smile from Syaoran from hearing the latter and a small smile from Eriol.

"If I could have my godchild from Monday through Thursday all to myself and my camera, I'll wake up even faster," Tomoyo said weakly from her bed, making Sakura burst into tears again, laughing at the same time, "Sakura-chan, you're barely half a month in pregnancy and you're already emotional."

"I can't help it!" Sakura cried, gently hugging her best friend, "Kami-sama you scared me."

"I meant what I said about the child," Tomoyo joked softly, "Don't worry Sakura-chan, you know me, I have way too many things to film." And she even gave Syaoran a teasing look,

"Not on my life Daidouji," Syaoran said even though he was smirking himself. Sakura let go of Tomoyo, wiping the last of her tears, before Tomoyo turned to Eriol, the navy haired man looked silently at Tomoyo, his face a mix between relief and worry.

"I'm glad you're ok now," Eriol said softly, and Tomoyo smiled in thanks, she could still remember how it felt like to be in his arms. Would it be too much to ask to feel like that again? "Now that we're all here," Eriol turned to Sakura and Syaoran, and Tomoyo tried to sit up, which made Eriol quickly support her body with his arms while Sakura lifted the pillow for Tomoyo to lean on. Tomoyo blushed when Eriol let go-guess it wasn't too much to ask.

"Now as I was saying," Eriol resumed his speech, staying a bit closer to Tomoyo than previously, Sakura sat down, and Syaoran had his hand on her shoulder,

"What the hell is going on?"

* * *

**A/N: This chapter isn't as long as the last one. But it's been a while since I've updated, and I'm currently drained of ideas. No this story WILL NOT be on hiatus, I am determined to finish it. But right now I am writing it as I go, so I'm writing to what ever comes to mind. Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

Ok, so I'm in the process of moving, and my computer's going to be taken down soon! So I really need to put this chapter up. I apologize in advance if it sounds rushed or like major filler but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting. I have two days to finish three chapters for three different stories-AH!!

**Edit: Ok seems like I was able to finish this chapter before I moved, but I couldn't upload it before I had to take my computer down, so I apologize for the late update.**

**Story: **See to believe

**Author: **hugsxkisses

**Summary: **Three years ago, Kinomoto Sakura met Li Syaoran…after he died. Now they're married. Everything's been peaceful, until something happens. Sakura must choose between the life she loves and the life she's destined to live.

**Pairings: **Sakura/Syaoran Tomoyo/Eriol

**Disclaimers: **Card Captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP. The prequel to this story was inspired by the series, 'The Mediator' by Meg Cabot.

* * *

_Chapter 12: A Blast from the past_

* * *

Eriol, Sakura and Syaoran returned back to Sakura and Syaoran's house. In the middle of Eriol's interrogation of them, a nurse had popped in saying visiting hour was over. Before Syaoran could shove his 'reputation' not to mention his name at the nurse, Tomoyo had interrupted him with a 'sorry, they were just about to leave'.

"Guys, I'll be fine, you can come tomorrow and finish what you were going to tell us," Tomoyo said. Sakura chewed at her lip, she didn't feel like leaving Tomoyo alone- not after what had happened. Surprisingly, it was Syaoran who took Sakura by her hand, and led her out of the room. Half way down the hall, Syaoran whipped out his cell phone, and spoke a few short words and seconds later, Yakima appeared in front of them,

"What-how did you do that?" Sakura gasped,

"Remember how you so kindly charmed all those cleaning equipment so I could help you do your chores three years ago?" Syaoran asked, a small smirk playing on his face, "Well I kind of figured out how to do it so I thought Yakima deserved a cell phone." The ghost in question rose the small metallic device gave it a little wave and it disappeared again. Luckily, no one was in the area to see the cell phone raise and shake itself in midair.

"You learned to do that already?" Sakura asked at awe and Syaoran shrugged. Sakura smiled, the man was definitely not one for modesty.

"Don't worry Sakura-san, with me here; a fly won't even be able to land on Daidouji-san's head without me knowing." Yakima said. Sakura thanked the mediator ghost quickly before she headed to where Tomoyo's room was.

"So now you use ghosts as employees?" Eriol asked jokingly. Syaoran winked at Sakura,

"I learned from the best."

-

-

The short ride from the hospital brought the mediators back to the Li house. Wei was already there, and Sakura and Syaoran kindly dismissed him for the day. Seeing there were important things to discuss among the young adults, the elderly butler took no insult to the request and simply wished the master and mistress a good night and bade them farewell. Once they were alone, Eriol turned to them,

"What the hell is going on?" he repeated his question in the hospital room. Syaoran looked at Sakura who looked uncomfortable, and guided them up the stairs and to the locked master bedroom, "Ok why are there chains and locks on your door? And please, if it's for reasons that are beyond mediating I don't want to know." He added dryly. The situation was so serious; Sakura didn't even blush at what the last comment had implied.

Syaoran fished around for the key in his pocket, before he found it. Giving one last uncertain look at his wife, he turned the key, and the lock clicked, and released the chain. Pulling the heavy metal off the door knob, they opened the door, and Eriol stepped in side.

"What exactly am I supposed to see?" Eriol asked blankly. Sakura and Syaoran walked in, Sakura's heart thumping because she wasn't sure if she wanted to see the words again…but it seemed as though her worry was wasted. The room looked absolutely normal. Their bed, TV, wall, table, everything was upright and fixed. Everything was back the way they were, right down to there Syaoran had left his pen a few nights ago. The words that were written in red were definitely not there anymore.

"Wait, no something's wrong!" Sakura gasped, she went to the middle of her room, and focused her energy, desperate to find _something_ unnatural in the room. She sensed two other mediator powers-no doubt from Syaoran and Eriol-but nothing else. It was like nothing had ever happened. When she opened her eyes again, Syaoran and Eriol were surprised to see determination and a hint of fear.

"Sakura…" Syaoran said,

"No! Syaoran you saw it, we both saw it, and he was here. The table was over turned, our bed was trashed, the walls were ruined and the words were right there," Sakura pointed at the empty space above the table. Syaoran went and hugged Sakura tightly against him and Sakura could feel her pregnancy hormones kicking in again as warm tears streamed from her eyes. "Please tell me I'm not going crazy," she mumbled,

"I'm not so sure," Syaoran replied teasingly, and Sakura punched him on his arm, sniffling back her tears. When they broke apart, Eriol was patiently waiting for them at the door.

"Eriol, I swear I didn't make this up." Sakura said sincerely. She _needed_ Eriol to believe her. Eriol's face was serious,

"Sakura, I don't doubt you at all, but this could work to our advantage.

* * *

Kane Tamara was not one to be trifled with. When he was alive, he was part of one of the deadliest gangs in Japan. Of course, he wasn't the leader, but with his deadly skills and sharp intuition, the leader spot was bound to be his in due time. Then, just as the time came and he would soon reign supreme, he just… died. He remembered it _so_ well, the fight between the two rival gangs, the drawing of guns, the sounds of bullets being released, and ripping the air to find a target… any target.

If Kane had actually _saw_ who had shot the bullet, even with his remaining breath he would've shot the bastard down, regardless who's team they were in. But he was in the way of fire; the bullet ripped his skin, and shredded his nerves and buried itself deep within his body, lodging in his heart. The moment the tiny metal had connected with the delicate yet strong muscle, everything stopped. Kane Tamara died.

The next thing he knew, Kane was standing above his dead body, watching it being dragged away by the paramedics and police that had shown up from an anonymous tip of a gang fight.

"_Anonymous my ass," _Kane had remembered thinking back then, _"The bastards from the other gang must've called them, cowards, they're all cowards_," The police bagging his body gave a sneering look, and Kane heard the man say something along the lines of 'he deserved it'. Kane's anger flared, and his hands shot out to grab the man by the neck and hold it until life slipped out of him as fast as it did when the bullet pierced him. But his hands went through. His bloody transparent hand just simply went through the police's neck! The man gave a shudder, before moving onto whoever had been stupid enough to get killed.

Kane wandered for a long time. How long? To be honest he had no idea, his mind rewound the events of his death over and over again, day and night, night and day, awake and asleep. In the corner of his eyes, he could see a tiny gleaming light. It was tiny, invisible even, but he saw it. He had read stories, heard myths and legends that when one dies, they were to go towards the light. "_Bullshit"_ he had thought to himself. One's life was also supposed to flash before their eyes during death, but did that happen to him? Nope, so why the hell should he believes in the 'follow the light' crap?

Kane had wandered into an alley of a small city people called Tomodea, and it was just too bad for the two girls that had the misfortune to trail into his line of path. If he couldn't kill anybody, he sure as hell could scare the life out of them. It'd make _him_ feel a whole lot better. But when he got near them, one of the girls-the one with auburn hair-stiffened and turned, and locked eyes with him. It was then Kane knew that _this_ girl could see him, and he needed to have her so she could fix all of this. He saw the one with auburn hair send her friend away, and Kane immediately went to cover the girl's mouth. Her friend was obviously frightened, and ran-to get help no doubt.

There was struggle between them, oh yes. The girl was young, and no doubt athletic if her body was any indication. She put up quite struggle.

"Stand still," Kane had growled into her ear, in hopes of frightening her. The other girl had ran, and disappeared and now the girl in his arms was struggling even harder. Then all of a sudden, a light erupted from her, a light so intense it burned-he was instantly repelled back. Staggering from his grip, the teenage girl turned to face him, and pinned him with a look of power with her emerald eyes. Struggling to stand, he saw a draft of wind pick up around the girl.

The emerald eyed girl had her arms stretched out in front of her, and she was muttering. She was muttering some sort of chant he couldn't understand. It certainly wasn't in Japanese… or in any language he knew for that matter. Her hands began to glow in the same colour the light that had repelled him was. But it was duller… more solid. In the corner of his eyes, he could see the 'light' begin to disappear. Then it came. The light crashed into him and for the first time since his death, he felt pain. The light devoured him, hurting and burning more than the bullet that had ended his life. His last image he saw was her emerald eyes and long auburn hair and he thought no more.

When he woke up again, he was alone, and wandering in the dark. No light, no nothing. As he walked, Kane stumbled upon a bridge and he could see the inky dark water below him. If he looked closely, he could see silvery wisps of something that appeared and disappeared quickly. On the bridge… was another person beside him. Walking towards the stranger, Kane saw that the person was injured, and had blazing silver eyes. Now, Kane was never one to be caring of others-and if you thought death was about to change that, well you were wrong.

"Looks bad, bet you deserved it," Kane smirked. The injured man looked up, and the silver eyes gave him such in intensifying look that Kane lost his smirk. In fact, the eyes sent a terrible shiver down his body, and he groaned, taking a step back.

"Looks like you didn't do anything better, considering where you are now," the man spat.

"Where is here anyway?"

"You could say its hell."

"Right, and let me guess, you're the devil? Not doing a great job at that aren't you?"

"No idiot I'm not the devil. This is where exorcised ghosts are. And if you're going to _try_ and talk my name's Ronin, I'm a shifter." Ronin the shifter said.

"Kane," the newly banished ghost said, Ronin the shifter smirked,

"And judging by your aura, I'm guessing you were banished by those mediator do-gooders."

"Sure if that's what they're called. All I know is, if I ever see that bitch with the emerald eyes and auburn hair I'd—"

"Emerald eyes?" Ronin did a double take, "Did she look about… I don't know 18?"

"More like 16, saw first year High School books in her arms," Kane rolled his eyes,

"So you've been wondering here for two years?" Ronin asked,

"No, I just appeared here idiot,"

"You managed to skip two whole years…" Ronin was thoughtful, "You could be of help. Do you want revenge?"

"Is that even a reasonable question? Hell yea!"

"Good, then I can help."

"How, I don't know if you've looked in a mirror lately, but dude you are not doing any better."

"I meant spiritually," Ronin said, "I will transfer all my power to you, and if you really want revenge-and mixed with my want for revenge-I can send you back up. Here's the catch. That girl who banished you, her name is Kinomoto Sakura. She is a mediator-the strongest one. In order for you to live again, you must kill _her_. But in order for you to survive long enough to kill her, you must kill another mediator, understood?"

"Yea, yea Kinomoto Sakura, strongest mediator, kill her to live, kill some other mediator to be alive long enough to kill that Kinomoto chick." Kane rolled his eyes. Ronin the shifter smirked,

"Good."

There was another flash, this time it was a flash of bloody red. And then he was alone on the streets again, no longer in that dark, eerie place. A young girl was walking down the street with a happy smile on her face. Unlike before, Kane could see a light surrounding the girl's body, and he assumed that was what the other guy-Ronin?-mentioned, a mediator. With a smirk, he flew towards the girl and enveloped her, there was a scream, and then there was nothing more.

* * *

The next day, Kane silently followed the Li couple to work. The attack yesterday didn't go as well as he had planned. Originally, the mediator was supposed to be with the other girl, then he'd kill two birds with one stone. But only the raven haired girl came out. Oh well, too bad for her. If he couldn't get her directly, and those close to her would have to suffer.

Kane also sensed something from that male, the blue haired one with glasses. He was a mediator, Kane was sure. Kane was also with them in the hospital. There were so many… like him, so he was not surprised when the powerful mediator did not detect him in the first place. There, he followed them home, and Sakura the Mediator was going to show the blue haired man the room he had ruined. Kane had smirked, what's one more mess up?

With powers from that Ronin guy, Kane made the destruction he had made in their room disappear, just in time for the three mediators to open the door, and see the room cleaned and untouched. Kane felt an odd satisfaction grip him as he watched Sakura Kinomoto's expression go from one of fear to utter shock. He left in the middle of her frantic disbelief. He was sure Sakura Kinomoto would believe she was losing her mind.

His assumption turned out to be quite right when Sakura got to work that day pale and quiet. Li Syaoran-Kane assumed was her husband-brushed past her without a word, and he watched her emerald eyes look longingly, almost sadly at her retreating husband, and Kane's smile widened. Sakura walked to her own desk and sat down heavy hearted. Nothing much happened in the morning. Kane lingered around her, watching her work and type, he found it quite odd that she didn't even sense him. While she had sensed him when he down in the parking lot, she could not sense him now when he was close enough to touch her.

"_And she's the most powerful mediator?"_ Kane thought to himself, _"Yea right, that Ronin dude must be seriously mistaken_," but oh well, what ever it took to make him alive again. Around lunch time, Syaoran had summoned Sakura into his office, along with that blue haired man and Kane followed.

"Yes?" Sakura said curtly, she wasn't in the mood for Syaoran's attitude nor was she in the mood for Eriol's attempt in psychology. She was fine, she knew she was.

"Sakura," Syaoran said, looking pretty uncomfortable himself, Kane smirked and found himself a comfortable place on the couch in the office, this was getting interesting.

"Sakura, we just want to make sure you're alright, after last night you know," Eriol said, and Sakura's eyes glared at the two of them,

"I'm not losing my mind if that's what you mean!" she snapped, "I know what I saw, and those words were on the wall. You saw it too Syaoran!"

"Sakura it might've just been a dream or something, you know how hard you've been working," Syaoran interrupted,

"I can't believe this!" Sakura exclaimed she let out a laugh that sounded close to a hysterical cry, "Syaoran I thought you'd believe me! I thought you guys trusted in my abilities enough to know I'm telling the truth!"

"It's not that we do not trust you," Eriol said calmly, "but your room was fine. Nothing was written on the walls, nothing at all."

"Then how do you explain those burning petals Syaoran, or Tomoyo's accident?"

"Look, Naomi maybe had a fit and just lit those on fire, and she probably wrote the note to scare you," Syaoran rolled his eyes, "And Sakura I'm a business tycoon, you're my secretary, you've been to almost every single event I've been too, it's probably someone who wants to put me out of business."

"I can't believe this! You two-you know what I'm done with this, I can't believe it!" Sakura said hysterically, her arms flying in the air. "I know I'm right, I just know it. I'll prove it to you," Sakura growled menacingly, her aura flared and Syaoran's table began to rattle. Kane smirked, oh yes things were gong great!

"_Just a little more…" _Kane thought to himself. Eriol's own aura flared as well, as if contradicting Sakura's.

"Sakura you will calm down this instant!" Eriol commanded his charge. Kane watched the young mediator turn to her mentor, her power not getting any smaller.

"_Yes, just a little more,"_ Kane thought, and vanished, leaving the three to battle it out. It was only after a little while did Sakura's aura die down, and crumbled onto the floor; drained and tired. Syaoran rushed to her side, and helped her up,

"Perfect," Eriol smiled as Syaoran supported his wife. She was clammy and slightly shaking,

"Please don't make me do that again," Sakura mumbled. Syaoran rubbed her arms gently and Eriol had a sombre smile

"We won't, I promise," Syaoran said gently and turned to look at Eriol,

"He believes that you're losing your mind and we've lost confidence in you. He'll calm down with the attacks for now, but you two need to keep up the façade, make him think you two are growing distant and Syaoran's starting to distrust you." Eriol instructed and Sakura nodded weakly. She had to deal with Kane being in a _very_ close perimeter around her, and the whole morning had to shake the shudders down, trying to rid the feeling of coldness in her body. Syaoran had to keep down a scowl on his face the entire day. Every time he looked up at the window to check on Sakura, he could _feel _and _see_ the ghost hovering _so close_ to her body. And he had to fight the urge to really test what his new abilities could do to a ghost. It pained him even more seeing her determined face, trying to hold down the shudder Syaoran knew the ghost was causing her.

"What I want to know is how the bastard managed to come back up after your exorcised him," Syaoran growled. Eriol also had a troubling look, it was evident he was wondering about the same thing. Sakura gulped, and looked between the two men,

"When…when he was near me the entire morning," Sakura gulped, "I could… feel his presence, and I felt his power. Kane… Kane wasn't born a shifter, but he has the power of one."

"So you mean a living shifter transferred their powers to him?" Eriol asked, Sakura shook her head,

"Not a living one… a dead one I exorcised three years ago." She said in a quiet voice. It was the man that haunted her dreams. No matter where they'd go, he would always be there, haunting her-_their_ past. Syaoran's eyes narrowed and the scowl that threatened to come on his face the entire morning appeared, deeper and angrier than aver.

"Ronin."

* * *

**A/N: A brief update from me. This chapter was mostly of Kane's point of view to clear things up. I'm not sure when I can update again, it's going to take me a while to settle down from movie. After I move I'm going to be heading to Edmonton for two weeks, if I can I will post another chapter up before then, if not I will hopefully be able to post a Author's Note in advance to notify everyone. **


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everyone! Hopefully I will get this chapter out before I leave for my trip. I'm leaving for a week so I won't be back to update until the end of August or the beginning of September.

**Title: **See to Believe

**Author: **hugsxkisses

**Summary: **Three years ago Kinomoto Sakura met Li Syaoran…after he died. Now they're married. It's been peaceful, until something happens. Sakura must choose between the life she loves and the life she's destined to live.

**Pairings: **Sakura/Syaoran Eriol/Tomoyo

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Card Captor Sakura. All characters belong to CLAMP. The prequel to this story was based on the series 'The Mediator' by Meg Cabot.

* * *

_Chapter 13: A not so accidental accident_

* * *

The day after Kane had followed Sakura to work, Eriol, Sakura and Syaoran set ahead to continue their plan. Sakura always felt the ghost's presence by her, and it was all she could do not to shudder and make him realize she knew he was there. For the two and a half years that Sakura worked at Syaoran's company, that day was the first time they didn't have lunch with one another.

When lunch time rolled along, the office began to clear out with people slowly going and deciding where to spend their precious one hour before it was time to work again. Sakura was usually among the last to leave, as expected from their boss's personal secretary to make sure all ends were tied before heading out for her own time. That day, how ever, right at 12:00, Sakura's computer was put on sleep, her reports and files saved and all loose ends tied. She grabbed her coat and purse and readied herself to head out. Knocking on Syaoran's door, his voice called for her to open it,

"Li-san, I'm going to go for lunch now," Sakura said curtly. Syaoran looked up, and inwardly cringed at the pale face of his pregnant wife.

"Are you finished with everything? You know how I hate loose ends," Syaoran chided, Sakura nodded,

"I'll be back in an hour," she said, and walked out. When the door closed, Syaoran dropped his temple to his fingers this was harder than he thought it would be. He worried about her every single time she went out on her own. Syaoran knew Sakura could take care of herself, but that didn't do anything to soothe the husband side of him, and let him tell you, the husband side of him was quite huge. Watching Sakura disappear behind the elevators, Syaoran heaved a sigh; looks like it'll be another lunch he'll be skipping-not that Sakura will need to know about that.

-

-

"Sakura-chan, are you feeling alright?" Tomoyo asked her friend. Tomoyo had been released from the hospital yesterday night, and Syaoran had told her to take a few days off just to rest and relax herself, but even someone blind could tell that Syaoran wanted Tomoyo available for Sakura and to look after her while Syaoran couldn't. Eriol had filled Tomoyo in on the plan, and Tomoyo had agreed at once to accompany her best friend. Now, in a little café just a five minute walk away from the company, Tomoyo had a coffee in front of her while Sakura had a cup of juice… juice that the auburn kept mixing with her straw that was left untouched.

"Hmm nani, oh, Gomen-ne Tomoyo-chan, I was just… thinking." Sakura said, smiling apologetically at her best friend. Tomoyo smiled,

"About one certain amber haired boss up in his office currently alone and is not eating lunch?" Tomoyo smirked, Sakura grinned guiltily and Tomoyo laughed, "You could never really hide something from me Sakura-chan,"

"Hai, you know me too well," Sakura said,

"Sakura-chan, don't worry about him, I'm sure everything will work out," Tomoyo assured her. The amethyst haired beauty knew full well that there was a third, rather un welcomed person with them, and though she couldn't sense him, judging by how far away Sakura's face looked like, Tomoyo could only imagine how Kane was affecting her best friend, "Come on, we have 45 more minutes, let's do some shopping before you go back to work," Tomoyo suggested. Giggling, Sakura nodded and the two girls paid for their beverages and left.

When Sakura's one hour lunch period was over, she was smiling and holding several bags in her hand to go to work. Many co-workers thought she was fairly daring, to approach her spot-which was so near to their hard and cold boss-in a hand filled with bags. It was surprise for many when their boss did not come stampeding out and even more surprising when Syaoran had lessened the workload upon Sakura. When Sakura snuck a look into Syaoran's office, the boss of Li Co. was smirking and eating a sandwich.

* * *

"Xiao Lang you look like you barely have enough meat hanging over your bones,"

Saturday morning, Syaoran and Sakura joined Yelen in afternoon tea at a near by restaurant. For some strange reason, she could not feel Kane's presence by her, which worked both ways good and bad. The good part, she could know breathe a silent relief, relishing the time where there was no cold shudder that struggled to escape her body, and she could spend time actually talking to her husband. Bad because if he wasn't here, then he was somewhere else, causing havoc maybe, or –Sakura's breath hitched-planning another way to some how put her 'out of action' as a militant may say.

"I was… busy so I skipped a couple of lunches," Syaoran said. Sakura's glare flew over to him,

"But do you not eat with Sakura?" Yelen inquired,

"We do, but we've got a huge project, and it seems as though as his wife even I can't persuade him to eat properly," Sakura said the last part with an extra glare. Syaoran grinned sheepishly, and rubbed his neck nervously,

"Well, now that we're in such an amazing restaurant, it is my favourite, let's eat, eh waiter," Syaoran quickly ordered. The women laughed at his attempt to brush the topic off him, and Yelen was happy to do so… and moved it onto the topic of her future grandchild.

"You are half a month into your pregnancy aren't you Sakura?" Yelen beamed. Sakura blushed and nodded. Already she found some of her old clothes a bit tight around the torso, and while some may think of it as a negative fact, Sakura always felt a rush of joy when it happened.

"You barely look like you're pregnant! When I had Syaoran, I looked like I had too much of a good time at the buffet when I reached one month," Yelen chuckled. Sakura laughed,

"Well Syaoran does eat a lot, so it really isn't your fault," Sakura said, both she and Yelen laughed merrily as the dim sums began to arrive, moodily, Syaoran poked at one and dropped it off on his face,

"Women," he rolled his eyes.

On Sunday was Sakura's second check up with Kaho. Learning from their mistakes from the last time, the Li couple donned dark sunglasses and Sakura chose a moderately sized hat (not that big pink one she wore as Li Syaoran's snobby wife) to cover most of her face and ("Just in case," Syaoran said) they arrived in separate cars. When they arrived at the office, they were met with a new secretary… an older one. Probably around 30 years old. The short haired brunette greeted the shady couple with a simple smile,

"Hello, how can I help you?" she said. Sakura gave a fleeting smile,

"I have a 1:30 appointment, Kinomoto Sakura," Sakura said. The couple had agreed on using Sakura's maiden name while booking the appointment to cause as little fuss as possible. The secretary interrupted their thoughts, "Oh yes, Dr. Kaho is in there, you can go right in." Thanking her again, Sakura and Syaoran walked into the office,

"Sakura, Syaoran," Kaho greeted warmly, "I'm so sorry about the last time, I dismissed her after I had read the article," Kaho frowned, Sakura shook her head,

"No we should be sorry, we must've caused a lot of problems for you," Sakura shook her head, Kaho laughed,

"Not problems I can't handle, I did, after all go out with your brother," Kaho joked,

"Oh well that seems to make our little incident seem small," Syaoran smirked,

"Syaoran," Sakura glared at him, "Don't talk about Touya like that, you know I try to avoid saying the truth," Syaoran laughed,

"I knew I loved you for a reason!" Syaoran declared, Kaho and Sakura laughed,

"Well, well Sakura, let's see how it's been ne?" Kaho said, Sakura beamed and nodded, heading over for the bed in the office and laid down, and pulled her semi loose t-shirt above her slightly swollen stomach. Kaho proceeded to gently push down on areas and asking 'Does this hurt?' Sakura answered no for all of them.

"Everything seems fine," Kaho beamed, "Now, any morning sickness? Change in moods?"

"Well the first few weeks I had a bit of morning sickness, well not really morning sickness, I got sick seeing certain foods, and some foods that I use to like would drive me right to the washroom," Sakura said. Kaho nodded, scribbling some things down,

"And are you eating properly?"

"Ano… well lately I've been feeling kind off and… preoccupied," Sakura said slowly, Syaoran interpreted to be because of their 'invisible situation' Kaho, in her professional opinion, determined it to be a paranoia thing.

"That's pretty common among first time mothers, especially when you're as young as you are. When they start feeling the bump and their clothes seem to be shrinking, they start worrying, completely normal." Kaho assured her. Sakura smiled,

"Right," Sakura said _"Yes, completely normal to have a dead person coming after you."_

"Sakura, I'm going to prescribe some vitamin supplements to you, you'll need it especially when there's another person growing inside of you," Kaho smiled fondly, scribbling on a note, "You'll need to take them three times a day, _after_ you eat, so Syaoran you make sure she eats,"

"I can barely get _him_ to eat" Sakura added, Syaoran glared and said,

"I will,"

"Good, we won't be able to do a proper ultrasound until later, but I'm sure you guys can wait until then," Kaho teased. Sakura smiled and sat up, pulling her shirt down when Syaoran's cell phone rang. He grinned apologetically at the two of them,

"Hello… I'm kind of busy at the moment! Where I am is none of your concern now why the hell are you calling me when it's a damn Sunday? You called me for _that_? Don't call me on a Sunday unless one of our partners broke up with us; actually don't call me unless we've gone bankrupt,"

"Syaoran," Sakura hissed,

"Fine, I said _fine_, I'll be there in a minute," and he flipped his phone shut. "Sorry, I have to go, company emergency," he rolled his eyes. Syaoran stood up, and kissed Sakura on the cheek, and grabbed the prescription, "I'll get them on the way," he said and he quickly left,

"A good catch that one, don't let him go that easily," Kaho winked, Sakura laughed,

"I'm not the one who's crazy protective."

Sakura bid farewell to Kaho and made her way down to her car. Strapping in, Sakura pulled her Mercedes out of the parking lot and onto the freeway. She was in the middle of deciding where to spend the rest of her day when she saw, in her back mirror, a black car following her.

"_Must be imagining it,"_ she thought hastily, but just in case, she made a sharp turn into an exit… and the car followed. Fear starting to rise up, Sakura pressed on the gas pedal, and the car sped up, and the black car was lost during a turn. Sighing in relief, Sakura was about to turn back into the freeway when the car suddenly appeared in front of her. She slammed on the brakes.

Her seatbelt tightened and Sakura lurched forward, breathing hardly she looked up at the driver and gasped. Naomi was at the wheel, her eyes filled with malice… and completely dazed. Squinting, Sakura felt the vague outline of a ghost in Naomi's eyes,

"Kane," Sakura whispered. Heart pounding, she quickly reversed and pulled away with Naomi's car close behind. Thinking quickly, she dug through her bag for her cell phone, and sped dialled Syaoran.

"_Hey, I just left-"_

"Syaoran, Naomi's chasing me!"

"_What? What the hell is she doing?"_

"No, it's not Naomi, I mean it _is_ Naomi but it's Kane. Kane's controlling her!" her tires screeched when she made a sharp turn.

"_Where are you?"_

"I just left the hospital I think I'm near the company-oh my god!"

"_Sakura… Sakura!"_

Back at the office, in front of four executive members, Li Syaoran shouted into his cell phone the name of his secretary,

"Sakura damn it answer!" he roared, when the static disappeared, he didn't hear his wife's voice, he heard the dial tone. He ran out of the office in the wake of four, gapped faced old men, and they watched the infamous tycoon drag the company's vice president out the door and to the elevator.

* * *

**A/N: Terrible way for me to end it. Again I'll be gone for a week or so, so I won't be able to update. It's a rather short chapter I know, I apologize, I'll try to make up for it.**


	14. Chapter 14

I'm getting an idea of where I want this story to go, so let's all cross fingers and hope I can make it there. Thank you for joining on this bumpy and unpredictable ride!

**Story: **See to Believe

**Author: **hugsxkisses

**Summary: **Three years ago, Kinomoto Sakura met Li Syaoran… after he died. Now, they're married. It's been peaceful, until something happens. Sakura must choose between the life she loves and the life she's destined to live.

**Pairings: **Sakura/Syaoran Eriol/Tomoyo

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Card Captor Sakura, the anime belongs to CLAMP. The Prequel to this story was inspired by 'The Mediator' series by Meg Cabot.

* * *

_Chapter 14: Eyes Only_

* * *

Sakura slammed her feet onto the brakes, causing her cell phone to fly out of her hands. The tiny metallic device crashed onto the floor effectively shutting down the line she had used in communication with Syaoran. The seat belt around her waist and shoulder tightened and Sakura lurched forward, the black belt cutting into her torso and waist, and her back was quickly met with the back of her seat.

Sakura breathed hardly, her heart racing, she shook her head and when her eyes opened, a police car was heading her way,

"Great, exactly what I need," Sakura grumbled, she discreetly looked around. She couldn't see Naomi's car nor feel Kane anywhere.

"Excuse me, Miss," a rather short and round officer was tapping on her window. Sakura's window fell, and a huge moustache stuck out at her and she immediately recognized the man to be the Chief of the local police station. She and Syaoran had attended the charity gathering for it… thought of course it had also been a masquerade.

"Officer Hong?" Sakura remembered the name. The man pulled down his dark sunglasses, and gave her a downward look,

"Do I know you?" he asked suspiciously, Sakura groaned,

"_No one's supposed to know!"_ she mentally, "Uh, heh, Gomen, um you reminded me of a… distant cousin of mine who's also in the force," she made up quickly. Officer Hong still looked suspicious,

"Can I see your license please and registration please ma'am,"

Sakura fished out her registration (thank god she had used her maiden name!), but hesitated when she reached her license. What was she supposed to say when her last name came up as _Li_ Sakura instead of the Kinomoto Sakura on her registration papers? It wasn't often a Japanese girl would have a Chinese last name.

"Ma'am, your license," Officer Hong prompted her.

"Uh, hai, one second," Sakura said, _"What am I going to do?"_

"Excuse me,"

If it wasn't the fact that Sakura was sitting with a seat belt around her, she would've fallen onto the floor in relief. Syaoran's black Jaguar Convertible pulled up expertly beside her car, trapping the officer in the middle, Officer Hang seemed to have lost all colours on his face, then had them all rushing back all within a second as he saw Li Syaoran coming out of the car,

"L-Li-san-I, it is wonderful to see you again," Officer Hang stuttered at the millionaire tycoon. Syaoran shot the man a cool half smile, but his amber eyes already shot to where Sakura was, smiling sheepishly,

"Hello Officer…Hang," Syaoran said after watching Sakura mouth the word to him, the officer almost fainted from having his name uttered on his lips, "May I ask what you're doing to my secretary?"

"Y-Your secretary, oh this woman is your secretary?" the officer said, "Oh well, I caught her speeding, and I was in the process of asking for her licence," and Officer Hang ruffled his collar importantly,

"And I assume she failed to present it?" Syaoran asked coolly. Two pairs of eyes shot towards him, a pair of surprised emeralds, and a pair of admiring brown.

"Y-Yes sir,"

"Well I can see why, Sakura, you left your wallet," Syaoran produced a male looking wallet from his pocket, and handed it through the window, Sakura sweat dropped, _male looking wallet_, emphasis on the _male_.

"Sir, that is a male wallet," Officer Hang said, observing it with his professional eye.

"_Damn!"_ Sakura smiled, "Ano… this, is um my father's wallet, he, um, he made it for me, and I didn't want to dump it," _God let this work…_

"Well, now that it's settled, I really need Sakura back at the office, an important meeting's come up," Syaoran said with a voice of authorization. Officer Hang snapped into action,

"Of course, of course, sorry for wasting your time Li-san, Kinomoto-san, have a good day," said Officer Hang, he handed Sakura her papers back, gave a polite nod to Syaoran before disappearing into the striped police car, and sped off. Sakura sighed, leaning on her seat and breathed a sigh of relief.

"You ok?" Syaoran asked gently, leaning on her opened window, she opened one eye and peered up at her husband.

"Not bad, besides the fact I just got chased by a ghost possessing the body of a person who privately hates my guts, oh by the way here's your wallet," Sakura ended with a roll of her eyes, handing him his thick wallet.

"Quite a morning, so where is he?" Syaoran looked around suspiciously, and Sakura didn't need three guesses to know whom he was referring to, "I know my powers aren't as strong as yours, but I can't sense him."

"Me neither… I swear Naomi was right there," she pointed at the empty space in front of her, "I slammed the brakes, but when I looked up she was gone, and that officer was here."

"You think the officer could be Kane's doing? I mean, not many officers really stake out here," Syaoran suggested, Sakura sighed, her shoulder sagging,

"I don't know, I'm so confused… all I want right now is a bubble bath and chocolate dipped strawberries," Syaoran gave her a weird look, "What? I'm craving chocolate dipped strawberries!"

"Get out," Syaoran opened the driver seat door, Sakura blinked at him, "If you think I'm letting you drive home alone while you're craving the weirdest things, you've got to be joking," Sakura obediently unbuckled her seatbelt,

"But… what about your car?"

"We're less than one block away from the company, I'm sure Eriol will pick it up, he was on the way out with me but I ditched him when I went for my car," Syaoran said, Sakura stepped out of the car, and Syaoran took her place and was joined in the passenger seat by Sakura a few seconds later,

"Now you're going to go home, change, and sleep." Syaoran instructed,

"And while I change and sleep you'll get me my chocolate dipped strawberries!" Sakura exclaimed enthusiastically.

* * *

When Sakura returned to work Monday morning, the whole office was abuzz in whispers as soon as her foot stepped past the reception desk. All eyes seemed to turn to her and she froze. For a split second, she thought Kane had some how gained the ability to possess every single person in the room, and the thought sent her taking a step back, mentally calculating how long it'll take to get to the exit, but then Eriol came out like everything was fine… except for his rather irritated looking appearance.

"Sakura," Eriol said in a tight voice, Sakura smiled, and walked into the office and the whispers seemed to follow her every step. "In my office please, I need to see you."

"Um, I need to see Li-san though," Sakura said uncertainly,

"He can wait."

Wow… must've been pretty important if the boss of the entire company needed to get in line for the vice president of the company, Sakura thought. She silently followed Eriol to his office where Tomoyo was also in, and Syaoran was no where to be seen.

"What's this about?" she asked urgently once the door was closed,

"Sakura-chan, there are rumours, they're saying you're having an affair with Syaoran," Tomoyo said gently,

"W-What?" Sakura laughed, "Why would they say that?"

"Maybe because he shouted your name like you'd shout across a football field in front of 4 executives, and ran out the elevator with me right after that?" Eriol suggested his eyes serious. Sakura's mouth opened like a fish.

"Syaoran knows, he's in his office right now, I think he's shouted at about 6 people already since coming in this morning," Tomoyo said, "I think it's best to avoid him… only for the morning, it'll get more suspicious if you come out and he doesn't yell at you too,"

"I guess…" Sakura mumbled, "I should go, or they'd think I'm having an affair with Eriol next," Tomoyo made a small twitch at the comment but said nothing, but Eriol laid a supportive hand on her shoulder,

"Don't worry about it, the last thing you need is stress with the extra one you're carrying around," Eriol said, Sakura tried to smile, "And you can relax for the day, I don't think I can feel Kane, and even if he is here, the cover's blown, there's no way for Syaoran not to act protective of you now."

"Great, so it's back to the creep following me again," Sakura sighed, she placed a hand on the door knob ready to go, then turned around, "Do I want to go out?" she asked, Tomoyo looked worried but Eriol smirked,

"Show them that personality that I had to deal with for the first year of training you," he said and Sakura smirked,

"Thought you'd never ask."

* * *

Syaoran white out the same word for the 5th time, he couldn't do anything when he couldn't concentrate, and let him tell you, he _really_ couldn't concentrate now. Why? Oh, let's see, there's the fact that there's a demented, dead ghost going after his wife, the ghost tried to run his wife over with a worker from his own company, said wife turns out to be what the ghost is trying to kill, and to add the cherry on top, his wife is pregnant with their first child. Gee, how can anything get better?

"Sakura," Syaoran pressed the inter com button on his phone with a defeated voice, "I ran out of white out." There was a muffle and a shuffle of paper before his doors opened and his wife stood in all her pregnant-little stomach but not yet noticeable-glory, with a tiny white stick in her hands,

"One day, I've got to introduce the pencil to you, quite useful when you like to cross out a word as many times as you do," Sakura said, putting it onto his desk. Syaoran looked up at her, and glanced at the open door behind her where several heads were starting to poke in,

"You do know what's going on around the office right?" he said in a hushed whisper, her smile dimmed slightly, but she gave him a significant little gesture with her head to his window, where prying eyes continued to grow in numbers, she gave him a smile that he had learned to fear and added a wink,

"Yes sir, I've seen the folder around," she said aloud and she walked out of the office calmly. Syaoran must've stared at the closed door for a long 5 minute before shaking his head,

"I need tinted windows for my office… and a sound proof room," he sighed.

After leaving Syaoran's office, Sakura went to her table to get her coffee cup, and headed for the kitchen, thinking that maybe a cup of coffee could brighten her mood. God and everything that's supernatural must've been against her that morning. The first thing she saw upon entering the small room, was that the _small_ room was occupied by none other than Gladys, Sharon and Cheryl the gossip duo and Naomi the one who nearly killed her even though she didn't know it.

Naomi glanced up at the new entry to the room, and for a moment, had a déjà vu feeling. The office kitchen suddenly disappeared and Naomi found herself looking through the window of her car. The scenery beside her flashed by like a blur of colours. She could feel herself steering and driving, but she wasn't alone, someone was with her. Someone familiar, in her mind Naomi pictured a man with broad shoulders with her, directing her where to drive. While she was clearing chasing an obviously expensive looking car, it was not the car that caught her attention, but the man beside her.

"_No, can't be him, he was gone years ago."_ Naomi's mind shattered the image, and she found herself in the kitchen once more, with the topic of their discussion right in front of them.

"Sakura," Gladys greeted albeit slightly awkward. Sakura offered a small smile and passed the group to get to the coffee machine. For a moment, there was tense silence among the co-workers,

"Look Sakura," Sharon finally piped up, "We've all known each other for a long time do you really have an affair with Li-sama?" Gladys glared at Sharon, the elder secretary obviously disapproving Sharon's bluntness in her question. Cheryl didn't bother looking at her friend, her blue eyes trained on Sakura, judging her expression and reaction to the question.

"_Crap now what am I supposed to say? I could deny it, yea I can do that! Damn that might just fuel more of the gossip. I've been silent for too long, they'll suspect something, damn it Syaoran where are you?" _"Ano…" Sakura stuttered,

"Kinomoto-san," another employee poked her head into the kitchen, "Your husband is here to see you." The girls in the table eyes widened and Sakura tried not to look just as surprised,

"_Husband?"_ she wondered. "Um ok, I'll be right there, excuse me girls," and she rushed out and seconds later, she heard similar shuffles of chairs indicating they had followed her. Someone tall-and oddly familiar-was by the receptionist's desk, and as Sakura got closer, her eyes began to widen.

"TOUYA?!" Sakura screeched, causing half the room to fall into dead silence. Her cheeks burned when everyone looked at her but she looked at the 'husband' in front of her. _"How gross is this?"_

"Sakura, I know you're happy to see me but no need to draw attention," Touya said in an even voice. It pissed her off even more.

"Well of course I'd miss you," she said through gritted teeth, "You've been gone for so long it's like I don't even have you as a husband,"

"Excuse me, you're Sakura's husband?" Sharon's head poked through, eying the tall ("and rather handsome" the receptionist thought) man that looked several years older than Sakura.

"Got a problem with that?" Sakura glared at him for his comment.

"No of course not…"

"So you're the one who gave her that ring," Cheryl piped in. Touya's eyes only flickered slightly to the pink diamond on her hand,

"What can I say? Can't say no to her," Touya replied once again in a nonchalant voice. Sakura fidgeted with her hands so that they wouldn't wrap around her brother's neck.

"Touya… _honey_, let's go meet my boss," Sakura coughed, Touya looked to protest, why the heck would he want to see the Chinese gaki again? "**Now**," Sakura added in a menacing glare. She not so gently grabbed Touya by his hand, and literally dragged him with his feet still planted firmly on the floor to the closed office of Li Syaoran. She rapped on the door loudly and Syaoran came out looking at her curiously, before glancing at his not working employees. Then he saw Touya.

"Li-sama, this is my _husband_ Touya, he'd like a meeting," Sakura said pointedly. Syaoran didn't no whether or not to burst out laughing or act like a jealous 18 year old again, and go crazy and shout to the world that _he_ was Sakura's husband, and that if they had a problem they could shove it-well no need to go there.

"Of course, Kinomoto-san my office will be a good place," Syaoran said with forced courtesy, trying not to punch his brother-in-law in the face when Touya let a satisfied smirk at being addressed so formally. Syaoran slammed the door shut and closed the blinds tightly before turning around. Sakura had already pushed Touya onto the sofa in the office and placed a firm hand on her waist.

"You have about 5 seconds to explain to my before I call Otou-san." Sakura said sternly. "5…"

"Tomoyo called, said you needed help. Otou-san told her I'd be in Hong Kong this week." Touya said briefly. "I swear that's all she told me, I just went to the flow."

"Hirrigizawa, my office, **now**." Syaoran growled into his intercom. Moments later, Tomoyo and Eriol entered the office calmly and unlike Syaoran, gently slid the door closed.

"Hello Syaoran, Touya it's good to see you again," Tomoyo smiled.

"Moyo-chan, what the heck is this?" Sakura nearly shouted, "Now I'm married to my _brother_? Do you have any idea how wrong that is?"

"What was I supposed to do Sakura-chan? It was that or tell the world you're married to Syaoran," Tomoyo said,

"And it was partly my idea. Tomoyo was going to call your dad to see if you can stay with him for a while to let things cool down, but he told us Touya had just arrived at Hong Kong. We just took what we had and worked with it," Eriol said.

"Right so now my wife is his wife, and my kid is his?" Syaoran said dryly. Two things could've happened. One, what Syaoran said could've been ignored completely, and they could very well argue and debate about the situation for the whole day or two, Touya heard Syaoran loud and clear, and was beginning the process of killing his brother-in-law and having a heart attack. Unfortunately, the latter looked to be most likely.

"**Kid?"** Touya growled murderously standing up, "Did you just say you got my sister _pregnant_?"

"I think that's what they're called when a woman has a kid," Syaoran said sarcastically, Touya heard none of it,

"You got my _baby sister pregnant?_ I'm going to freaking murder you!" Touya growled. It took Eriol and Sakura to pull him back and push him back onto the sofa,

"Ok listen one, I'm a big girl, _not_ a baby! Two, Touya I'm _married to him_, I think that's what happens to _married couples who share a bed_." Sakura said pointedly. Touya's face lost some of its anger mostly due to the fact from the disgusted face he pulled,

"Not a mental image I need,"

"Thirdly, the whole situations gone crazy, we've got to find Kane and fast. There's no way he would've been able to find out all this information about us without inside help." Sakura addressed the group as a whole.

"Who the hell is Kane? I hope you're not going to name your kid that," Touya grumbled.

"A ghost trying to kill Sakura." Eriol waved impatiently, "And Sakura you got to remember, Kane got powers from Ronin too, Ronin could've told him,"

"He didn't know I moved to Hong Kong, that I married Syaoran that I worked here." Sakura retorted. "And there's definitely no way he'd know where I see Kaho unless he reads tabloids like all of us, which I doubt."

"Kaho?" Touya's interests perked up greatly.

"She's Sakura-chan's doctor," Tomoyo filled the clueless brother in. Touya looked up at Sakura, then Syaoran, then back to Sakura again, then to Sakura's stomach.

"You weren't kidding about the kid were you," Touya mumbled quietly.

"No I thought it'd be fun to you know, joke around about it." Sakura snapped, her emotions spiking up and down now.

Outside the office, Naomi continued to watch the door with a blank expression.

"_No, this isn't right… something isn't right"_

"_**Of course it isn't, **__**I**__** know it isn't and you're going to help me."**_

"_That voice… it sounds familiar…"_ Naomi could've sworn she heard the voice somewhere before. For a moment she closed her eyes, and saw a flash of piercing silver eyes. Then it disappeared leaving her with the hollow feeling of something going wrong.

* * *

**A/N: Nearly two whole months since I've updated. I'm sorry, I said I wouldn't put this story on hiatus but I did. I'm in the middle of regrouping my ideas at the moment. Again not a very impressive chapter but I'm trying to make the story go somewhere. The original ending sounded too much like 'Invisible'. The one I have in mind now will-hopefully- be different.**


	15. Chapter 15

I'm not dead! Even though I know it seems like it. Again my sincerest apologies for my lack of updating, I have been concentrating on my other two stories lately, and have been neglecting this one and I apologize.

**Story: **See to Believe

**Author: **hugsxkisses

**Summary: **Three years ago, Kinomoto Sakura met Li Syaoran…after he died. Now they're married. Everything's been peaceful…until something happens. Sakura must choose between the life she loves and the life she's destined to live.

**Pairings: **Sakura/Syaoran Eriol/Tomoyo

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CCS, CLAMP does. The prequel to this story 'Invisible' was based off 'The Mediator' series by Meg Cabot.

* * *

_Chapter 15: The truth_

* * *

With Sakura's 'husband's' surprise visit, Sakura applied for a half day off, which Syaoran was only too happy to give. After all, it was all he could do to not fire every single employee that came up to Sakura and Touya and complimenting them on how lovely they look together. The only bit holding him back was the gross look that pulled on his wife's face every time someone said that and Syaoran would smile, and turn back to his work. God he couldn't wait until closing time when he could go home and rightfully claim back what was rightfully his.

Once Sakura and Touya had managed to escape the company relatively unharmed-though severely grossed out in Sakura's opinion, Sakura and Touya climbed into her silver Mercedes and Sakura drove off. There was silence between the siblings, and Touya snuck a look over at his little sister from the passenger seat.

Sakura looked so different from the last time he saw her, and that was probably only a month ago, at her surprised birthday on the Chinese gaki's plane. While a stranger would probably say she didn't look any different than before, Touya knew better. After all, he wasn't her brother for nothing. Sakura was stressed, stressed beyond stress. Touya could tell by the constant chewing that happened in her mouth, the thin line of her cherry lips, and her eyes were so focused, while before it would dart around, trying to take in everything else and the road at the same time. Her grip on the steering wheel was tense.

"Sakura," Sakura glanced at him, "Are you…really pregnant?" a crack of a smile appeared on her face, it was just so like Touya to judge and mistrust something a normal brother would probably be ecstatic about.

"Yes Touya we were serious," Sakura said glancing at Touya's sceptic look. It must be the pregnancy or something, because lately Sakura managed to say things her normal, non-pregnant self would never say, "We're heading home anyway, so if you still don't believe me I'll show you my daily cycles and you can calculate it yourself,"

Touya pulled a face. Ok, definitely not in her right mind. Sakura was definitely pregnant. "So… I'm an Uncle then," he said slowly, Sakura's smile widened and softened,

"Yep… Uncle Touya," Sakura said softly, "and Grandpa too… if you tell dad,"

"You mean he doesn't know?"

"No, didn't really get a chance to tell him, it was kind of…crazy this month." Sakura said slowly. Her mind rewound back to the conversation in Syaoran's office half an hour ago with Eriol and Tomoyo. They had said Kane's name in front of Touya. They had spilt the fact that a ghost-yes a _ghost_-was after Sakura and in the heat of the moment, had exposed the secret Sakura managed to keep to herself for so many years to her brother. What troubled Sakura, though, was the fact that Touya had no reaction what so ever in the office when they had said that in front of him.

"_He reacts to me getting pregnant, but not a ghost chasing me?"_ Sakura thought inwardly as she turned into the quiet street were her house was. Was it because Touya already _knew_ about her powers? Sakura shook her head, no, _now_ she was thinking crazy. It was probably because her brother was so shocked to hear he was becoming an uncle, he probably didn't hear anything else they said. As Sakura got out of the car with her brother, the front door of their house opened, and Wei and Yelen stepped out, both surprised to see the young Li wife returning so early, accompanied by her brother.

"Sakura, you're home early!" Yelen exclaimed, "and with Touya-san, too. It's a pleasure to see you again Touya,"

"Yelen-san, we weren't expecting you," Sakura said surprised, she said a quick thank you to Wei who proceeded to take her jacket and brief case up to her room, "Wei, if you could set up the guest bedroom, that would be a big help," Sakura added,

"Of course Sakura-san," Wei said politely on his way up. Sakura led her mother in law and brother into the living room,

"I'll get some drinks," Sakura said standing up, but Yelen shot up, instantly pushing her back down,

"No, you will sit right there. No one in your state should be moving around," Yelen said sternly, Sakura blushed,

"Really it's fine; I'm not even showing yet!"

"Nope, you should've seen how Syaoran's father treated me when I was pregnant, I was lucky to leave my bed," Yelen chuckled. The elegant Chinese woman excused herself as she disappeared into the big kitchen, and Sakura turned to face Touya.

"The gaki's spoiling you with all this," Touya said, gesturing to the large living room, and lavish decorations. Sakura smirked,

"You and Otou-san can move in anytime you know,"

"Sakura, I already don't even _want to_ imagine how the gaki got you pregnant, let's not go there," Touya said in a small grin. For a while the siblings sat in comfortable silence, until Touya spoke up again, "You know, Otou-san and I were pretty surprised when you came home from prom with Hong Kong's bachelor as your boyfriend…even more surprised when less than a few years dating, that you're getting married to him." Sakura giggled sheepishly,

"Well I guess I'm just one of those lucky girls ne…?"

"I guess, but I don't think every rich, powerful bachelor comes waltzing into high school proms, much less ask a random girl they 'never met before' out." Touya pointed out. Sakura gulped, her mind trying to find ways to stir this conversation around. But Touya wasn't her brother for nothing, he knew how to keep the conversation going, and he knew _exactly_ what he was looking for.

"Ano, I think I'll go see what's taking Yelen-san so long—"

"Sakura." The simple, but stern tone of her older brother made Sakura realize _just_ how like their dad Touya seemed like, and it was enough to send her butt planted back onto the couch once more, looking up at him, making Sakura feel 5 all over again, "You've known Syaoran for longer than you tell us haven't you?"

"_Wow he said Syaoran's name…"_ was Sakura first coherent thought at the time, and then it was _"Now what am I supposed to say?"_ "You're crazy Touya! Remember Eriol Hiirigazawa? Well turns out they're related, distantly, but related, and he introduced Syaoran to me earlier." Sakura forced a light laugh. Just as Sakura made a move to stand up, Touya shot up with her, and took her by the wrist, and dragged her up the stairs,

"Touya, what are you doing?" Sakura complained, trying to pull free, Touya shook his head, pulling her to a guest room,

"We're having a brother and sister talk."

* * *

Back at work, Syaoran was quickly wrapping up whatever loose paper he had, desperate to get home. His office door opened, and Tomoyo and Eriol rushed in, and locked his door shut, and Syaoran looked at them with raised eyebrows,

"You need to listen to this," Eriol said shortly. Tomoyo left again, and through the blinds Syaoran saw the young woman do something to Sakura's phone before coming in again, and pressed the intercom on Syaoran's office phone. The three heard the voices of his talking employees.

"Don't you think that was kind of suspicious?" a voice they recognized to be Naomi's said.

"Why would it be suspicious?" Gladys said, "You saw her ring, she's married to that man."

"But he looked familiar, like when she brought her dad and brother to work a couple months ago, remember?" Naomi protested,

"Do I ever, he was definitely worth remembering," Sharon sighed, "Wait a minute, so you're saying Sakura's married to her _brother_?"

"Ew that's gross! OH what if her brother's only here because he's supposed to cover up for her? Hey that means there might be something going on between Li-sama and Sakura!" Cheryl gasped,

"See I _knew_ it!" Naomi seethed, "I know that witch couldn't have made it up so high in so short of time, I mean it took _me_ at least 3 years working here to actually get up to the area where Li-sama worked, I doubt she even _has_ a university degree!" Syaoran's hand twitched next to the phone. Oh yea, when time came to dismiss some of his employees, he'll know _exactly_ who he wanted to go.

"Girls you're taking this way too far," Gladys said in a stern voice, "This is her personal business, and we have no right to make assumptions."

"But—"

"_No _buts, remember, Li-sama is married, we _saw_ his wife come in, remember?" Gladys said in a tone of finality. With that the elder secretary left the three other young women to their gossip, as the secretary entered the kitchen for another cup of tea, she frowned, and she had distinctly remembered seeing a specific glittering ring on the young Li wife when she had came.

"I guess Gladys is right—" and Eriol closed the intercom on Syaoran's phone.

"So calling Touya completely backfired," Syaoran sighed,

"Gomen-ne, I thought it would help, I didn't know she brought Kinomoto-san and Touya up when they visited," Tomoyo apologized.

"No it's not your fault," Syaoran sighed and rubbed his temple, "This seriously can't go on, Sakura's almost two months in, they'll start seeing soon and I can't show any damn favouritism for my pregnant wife," and he flopped onto the chair.

"Maybe the snobby Mrs. Li should make another appearance?" Eriol suggested but Tomoyo shot down his idea,

"It worked last time because Sakura-chan was actually sick, and no one suspected anything. If 'Mrs. Li' shows up again and Sakura-chan's not at work at the same time, it'll get more suspicious."

"Maybe I should just fire everybody and hire completely new staff," Syaoran growled irately. The new mediator, mentor and best friend to the powerful mediator in question all sat silently, and Syaoran completely forgot his strong urge to head home, until a wave of energy washed into their room, enough to cause their lights to crackle and flicker a bit. Even though Tomoyo couldn't feel a thing, the horrified look of Eriol and Syaoran told her all she needed-and didn't want-to know.

-

-

"Touya!" Sakura growled as she poised herself with hands on her hip taking what she learned from her husband and transferring it to her brother, "Yelen-san's going to worry; Syaoran's going to be home any minute!"

"Sakura you're avoiding the question," Touya said sternly, "Look I dealt with the fact that you're married and pregnant-I have no doubt Otou-san will jump on the roof when he hears that, but I'm not the only one who's been wondering, when you were engaged Otou-san and I talked about it numerous of times, meeting someone at a high school dance, and _moving_ to Hong Kong with him without going into the college or university? Otou-san was this close to stopping you."

"He was?" Sakura was silent. How could she have missed all this? It looked like-to her anyway-that her dad was _so _happy that she had found a boyfriend and someone to take care of his 'baby', but then again, when she thought back to it, she wasn't too observant about her surroundings during that time either. Well if it was any normal person, they wouldn't have thought much about it either, not when the man they presumed didn't even know that they existed suddenly came back and found her again. No, Sakura was quite glad that she had found Syaoran and Syaoran had found her. "Touya… I, I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't know," Touya scoffed, his features softened, "Otou-san was going to tell you, but then you looked so happy. Sakura did you know that before your prom, you looked like someone had died everyday? But then you met that Chinese gaki and you were so happy, Otou-san was so happy you were your old self again, how could he say no?" Sakura felt tears burning at the edge of her eyes,

"_Stupid hormones,"_ she sniffed, "Touya—" Whatever she was going to say got lost as a wave of energy blasted through the room, shocking the two of them, and knocking them backwards. Sakura grunted, her arms instinctively wrapping around her belly as she landed not so gracefully onto the bed. Touya landed just as roughly beside her, only he let out a string of curses that oddly reminded her of Syaoran.

"What the hell," the brother groaned, automatically checking his baby sister, his eyes scanning her through, then locking onto her protected stomach, "Are you alright? You didn't hit your stomach right?"

"I'm fine," she sat up, a small smile pulling at his voice of concern, _"And he sounded as if he didn't want me to be pregnant,"_ Sakura thought smugly inside. But all the smugness she felt evaporated when she remembered what it was that sent them flying and her eyes shot at Touya. Normal people, people without powers would not have felt the sudden wave, much less be affected by it, "Touya-you,"

"WHAT THE HELL!" Touya roared, his gaze fixated on the spot behind Sakura, Sakura whipped around, and the black smoke took form into the tall, vengeful ghost of Kane.

"We meet again," Kane snarled, a malicious grin spreading on his face. Touya stood up, and shoved Sakura behind her, his own glare menacing, "And who is this, so unfaithful to your husband?" Kane smirked,

"I don't know who the hell you are, or _what_ you are, but you need to get out," Touya snarled back, his grey eyes flickering from the hovering form in front of him and to Sakura behind, for Sakura, she didn't know whether or not to address Kane for popping up, or her brother for his sudden power to see ghosts.

"Hmm… you're not a mediator, I don't sense the power from you," Kane said thoughtfully, his eyes examining Touya, "you are not of any use to me then." In unison, Sakura shoved Touya to the side at the same time that Kane charged at where Touya stood. Mumbling something under her breath, Sakura erected a shining pink barrier between her and her brother, and Kane. The barrier flickered and the hand that held up the barrier shook, but it did what it was supposed to do, and deflected the offending ghost, then it flickered and died.

"_The pregnancies probably limiting my powers, damn,"_ Sakura cursed already feeling tired, _"This isn't good."_

"Tired already? You're not as strong as I was led to believe," Kane taunted, "That Ronin dude was wrong." Sakura's head snapped up at the name of the man that nearly killed her and her husband,

"It was him?" Sakura whispered, her arms wrapping even tighter around her stomach, an action that caught Kane's attention.

"Hmm, hurt are we?" Kane smirked,

"Shut up you coward," Sakura hissed, Kane lost his playful attitude, "You heard me, you're a coward, only attacking when I'm alone. It's because you _know_ you can't win if you faced me at full strength,"

"That's enough." Kane snarled and sent a blast of energy at Sakura's direction, the mediator dodged the shot narrowly missing her, and crashing into the bed behind her which emitted a sharp crack. Outside, they heard someone knocking on the door,

"Sakura? Are you alright in there, what's going on?" Yelen's urgent voice said. Sakura ran to lock the door before her mother in-law had time to open it,

"Nothing I-"

"Sakura!" Syaoran and Eriol's voice joined in. Sakura could've fainted in relief, but that was not meant to be as she yelled in surprised and ducked another blast.

"Get Yelen out of here, he's here!" Sakura shouted, throwing caution to the wind. There was a shuffle of activity outside, and the door burst opened from Syaoran ramming his shoulder and her husband stumbled in and fluently wrapped Sakura tightly and protectively in his embrace, sending a murdering glare at the hovering ghost,

"You still protect her after you find her in a locked room with another man?" Kane smirked, "You're either very dedicated or very stupid."

"Get out," Syaoran growled in a deep voice, his newly acclaimed powers flowing uncontrollably out of his body, flooding his entire body in a glow of dark green. His protectiveness towards Sakura burst out of him in a green light, and sent objects in the room quivering. One wave of Syaoran's power sent Kane's smile off his face, second and caused the ghost to stumble, by the third, Kane could barely keep the scowl on his face.

"Syaoran," Sakura said sternly, placing a hand on his arm. Kane looked semi transparent, and Sakura knew Syaoran's sudden lash out caused him to weaken,

"This is new," Kane said in a cold, eerie voice, "You know what, I just might let you live for a little while longer, I could use some more play time," glancing at Syaoran and Touya at the same time before he disappeared. As soon as he was gone, Syaoran's glow subdued, and everything stopped shaking, and he gave Sakura an official look up and down,

"Daijoubu, did he hurt you?" Syaoran asked tenderly, brushing down her cheeks with a brush of his knuckles, and his other hand kneading the back of her neck. Sakura nodded, letting out a sigh of relief and finally relinquishing the hold she had on her belly.

"Yea," she sighed, and then looked at Touya, who looked at her with a shocked face and couldn't help but let her heart shutter a bit. This was the whole reason why she wanted to keep her powers secret from her family. To keep them safe was the main priority, but deep inside, selfishly, Sakura didn't want her family to look at her like a freak, like she wasn't normal. _"Which is exactly what I am"_ she thought sadly to herself as her brother gazed at her,

"Well," Touya finally said, straightening up, his eyes went from Syaoran to Sakura and landed themselves on his sister, "Well, that was weird." Sakura flinched at the sound of the last word and Touya caught it. He wasn't Sakura's brother for nothing, and immediately realized why his sister didn't like that word, "That ghost was really crazy in the head isn't he?"

"He's crazy enough to go after Sakura to kill her," Syaoran said protectively,

"He's one of the scariest ghosts I've ever met," Touya finally commented, knowing it would draw the attention of both his sister and-he shuddered-his brother-in-law. And draw their attention it did, as Sakura and Syaoran quickly looked at him, Sakura with her mouth wide open.

"One of the scariest ghosts you've met?" Sakura quoted her brother, "Then… you've seen others?"

"Well if you mean others like him then no," Touya smirked, playing with Sakura's words, hoping to draw the tenseness in the room several notches down, Sakura glared at him, "But ghosts in general? Yea, especially around our house," and that he added a look at Sakura,

"So… so you're a mediator?" she said in a breathless voice.

"Like you? No, I mean I don't think I can make a glowing wall appear out of no where or knock a ghost out with a sweep of my hand."

Sakura's head swirled with the new information she was having trouble comprehend all at once. All in _one_ day, her brother suddenly comes back, he figures out she's pregnant, meets Kane, sees Sakura and Syaoran use their abilities, and to add the cherry on top, admits that he's seen ghosts. The room swirled around her in colours before they all mixed into one, and she fell into the familiar arms of her husband.

* * *

**A/N: ARGH I'm so upset at myself now. I will apologize over and over again for updating so late. Things are a mess and I sincerely apologize.**

**In 'Invisible', Touya met Syaoran before when he was still a ghost. But in the final chapter, Sakura prevented Syaoran from dying, thus making it impossible for Touya and Syaoran to meet at all. So in this story, Touya has no memory at all of meeting Syaoran, and only Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo **_**really**_** know what happened.**

**And I apologize for any error in grammar or spelling, it's fairly late right now and I seriously don't have the energy to proof read. So sorry, I'll make sure to re-read it tomorrow.**


	16. Chapter 16

The climax is coming soon…

**Story: **See to Believe

**Author: **hugsxkisses

**Summary: **Three years ago, Kinomoto Sakura met Li Syaoran…after he died. Three years later, they're married. Everything's been peaceful, until something happens. Sakura must choose between the life she loves…and the life she's destined to live.

**Pairings: **Sakura/Syaoran Tomoyo/Eriol

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Card Captor Sakura, the anime belongs to CLAMP. The prequel to this story was based on the series 'The Mediator' by Meg Cabot.

* * *

_Chapter 16: The merging of souls_

* * *

"How is she, is she going to be alright?"

"Calm down, let the doctor do her work,"

"To hell with calming down, my sister is freaking unconscious, she's pregnant and she's unconscious, they're words that never sound good together!"

"She's my wife, and that's my child, you don't think I'm worried?"

"You sure don't look it!"

"Boys if you can't be quiet I'm going to kick you out, understood?"

"Don't even tell them… just kick them out," Sakura groaned from the bed. Immediately, the room fell into silence, and she heard two people dashing by her side, and both her hands being grasped, one for each person.

"How do you feel?" Syaoran asked gently, brushing aside a stray strand of hair off her face, Sakura smiled,

"Tired," she said simply, once her eyes had fully opened, she observed the people in the room. They were quite obviously in her and Syaoran's room, and the room was filled with people. Touya and Syaoran were the first two in her sight, behind Syaoran were Eriol and Yelen, and next to Touya was Tomoyo. Behind Touya was Kaho, her familiar kind face smiling at the warm reception that Sakura was getting.

"Kaho, is something wrong with the baby?" Sakura asked urgently, fear surging through her again as she wrenched her hand away from Touya and placing it protectively around her belly, _"If Kane harmed my baby, god forbid we meet again,"_ Sakura thought dangerously in her mind.

"Nothing's wrong, but I can't very well say the same for you," Kaho said sternly, frowning at the auburn haired woman, "Sakura how many times do I need to tell you to not over stress yourself?"

"I'm not!"

"You are and that's why you're in this bed right now," Kaho said firmly, "Your body couldn't stand the stress with the baby at the same time, so you blacked out. One more time and I'm sending you to the hospital where I can keep my eye on you 24/7." Touya turned around to look at the doctor-and ex-girlfriend his mind no to kindly added-surprised at her tone of voice. Touya hadn't heard Kaho speak so sternly ever since… well ever since the last day that they saw each other.

"I'm not a baby!"

"But you are carrying one," said Yelen's reasonable voice, "Sakura listen to the doctor, she is only concerned about your health."

"Exactly, if it were up to me I'd chain you to the bed and never let you leave," Syaoran added with his own protective growl, "And then I'll block every single entrance so that _he_ won't even be able to come in without me kicking his unnatural ass all the way from here to where he belongs,"

"Syaoran," Sakura hissed, seeing Yelen and Kaho's peak in interest.

"Not unless I kick yours first," Touya came to the rescue of his brother in law. Syaoran opened his mouth, but then shut it again as Kaho made a movement to pack up her stuff,

"Syaoran if you could come by and pick up some vitamins for Sakura," Kaho said, scribbling something on a piece of paper then handing it to the Li Tycoon, "Sakura, take care of yourself, I mean it, one more house call other than the fact that your water broke, and I'm sending you to the hospital –_no_ buts." Kaho said sternly to the blushing girl,

"I'll show you out," Tomoyo said politely,

"Iie, I mean, Touya, you know the way, show Kaho out," Sakura said from the bed, Kaho pretended not to hear and looked the other way, while Touya's eyes grew as wide as plates, "Plus you haven't called Otou-san yet, go call him while you're at it," Sakura pushed, it was with a lasting murdering glare that Touya and Kaho left the room,

"Even in bed, you're still a matchmaker?" Eriol shook his head in amusement.

At the front door, the doctor and older brother stood still for a minute, neither knowing what to say, both scared they might say something to embarrass themselves.

"Arigatou," Touya spurted out, breaking the uncomfortable silence, "For taking care of Sakura, the girl can't take care of herself let alone another living being,"

"No, I am Sakura's doctor after all," Kaho smiled gingerly, "Sakura's grown up a lot, and she's taking the pregnancy quite seriously,"

"I know she is, sometimes she's just too reckless,"

"And I wonder where she took that from," Kaho grinned teasingly, meeting the older Kinomoto's eye, Touya chuckled, his heart thumping at what his mind was telling him to do,

"Listen, Kaho—" even with all the courage in the world, it couldn't stop Kaho's phone from ringing, ending whatever he was about to say. Touya politely allowed Kaho to answer the phone, but caught the quick flash of disappointment in her eyes-was it because the phone call interrupted their conversation?

"Moshi, moshi, now isn't a good time, I'm working… no I don't have the file with me right now I'm doing a house call—no it's not your business who I house call for, I'll give you that file tomorrow morning—hai…hai…Ja." Kaho flipped the phone shut, "Sorry I—"

"Business call, sorry I held you up," Touya apologized,

"No you didn't, well I suppose I should go it's getting late," Kaho said softly, hand on the door knob,

"Yea," Touya trailed off, again there was that silence. _"Are you a man or not?"_ his mind yelled at him. Slowly the door opened, and Kaho stepped out into the evening air, "Matte! I'm going to be here for a while; maybe, if you're not busy, on the weekend or something… we can meet up? Talk and catch up?" Touya asked hopefully, Kaho's eyes brightened again and a gentle smile lit up her face,

"I'd like that…Ja-ne Touya."

"Hai… Ja."

* * *

It took about half an hour of persuasion for Yelen to finally leave the Li household to return to her own house-of course she didn't leave without a

"Syaoran take care of Sakura, I will drop by again tomorrow morning," Pleased that their mother/mother-in-law had agreed to not stay over for the night, the young couple was all too happy to agree with the compromise, making Yelen suspicious at Syaoran's willingness to co-operate,

"Syaoran is probably worried about Sakura so he's trying to take the easy way out," Eriol chuckled, "Let's go before we see something we're not meant to see," That comment alone was enough to make Syaoran rush the departure of his mom and his two friends, but as Yelen disappeared around the corridor with Tomoyo leading the way. It was the help of the slender Chinese woman that Tomoyo was able to get Touya out of the house without murdering Syaoran after hearing Eriol's comment. Pausing for the others to leave before him, Eriol turned around, his face replaced with a serious expression as he addressed the two mediators,

"Tomorrow evening, we're going to have a very, _very_ long talk," Eriol said sternly, no longer the glass wearing, laid back friend, but the serious, 'no play all work' mentor. Syaoran and Sakura nodded and Eriol disappeared too. The two of them vaguely heard Yelen's limo pull off the driveway, then the soft chatter between Tomoyo and Eriol before Tomoyo joined Eriol in his car. Syaoran flopped onto their bed tiredly, wrapping his arm protectively around Sakura,

"This is too much for one day," he sighed, Sakura nodded, falling under his warm spell,

"Mmhmm…" she mumbled,

"Sleep, you need it, and we all know you need it too," he said, addressing the latter to the tummy beneath his hand. In no time, Sakura fell asleep.

-

-

Sakura slowly rose from drowsiness, feeling like it had only been seconds since she had fallen asleep. Shifting underneath the sheets of her bed, her hand met with air, and the lukewarm spot on the bed was the only indication that Syaoran had actually been there, with her until recently. Hearing the light tapping of fingers skilfully hitting keyboard, and the scratches of pen on paper, she groaned and turned around, the silhouette of her husband visual to her by the desk lamp, in an effort to not wake her up.

"You know you'll need glasses if you keep using dim lights in the dark… I don't know how good you'll look then," Sakura teased sleepily, drawing Syaoran's attention away from his work. His working face disappeared, replaced by the husbandly affection Sakura grew use to seeing at home.

"Hey," Syaoran grinned, staying put, seeing Sakura get out of bed. She padded over, her bare foot hitting carpeted floors, and leaned over Syaoran's shoulder to see what he was doing, "You know employees aren't allowed to see their employer's work," Syaoran smirked,

"Yea well employer's wife can, so shove it," she replied laughing. "Yearly inspection?"

"Hai, only this time we actually have to get rid of somebody," Syaoran frowned, tapping his finger against the fine wood table. Sakura's face softened, contrary to popular beliefs around the office, Syaoran did care about his employees quite a lot, and why else would he offer such great plans and benefits for his employees?

"Where am I, I'm not on the list?" Sakura scanned the list of potential let go-s and Syaoran glanced up at her,

"You really think I'm going to fire my wife?"

"Syaoran, that's biased!"

"So? I'm boss. And besides you actually do some pretty good work, plus it's always nice to have something nice to look at outside my window," he winked, Sakura giggled,

"I know, I've done marvellous work with your plants," she smirked. Syaoran chuckled, turning back to his work, he wondered if Sakura saw that Naomi was on the list as well, and if she didn't, he wasn't going to prompt her. Syaoran continued to work silently for a while more while Sakura moved in and out of the room, until finally, half an hour after she woke up, her stomach growled loudly,

"Finally, I don't have to be the one to suggest eating," Syaoran chuckled, Sakura glared at him,

"It's your fault, probably took after you," she said, walking over to help clean up the table, "Kami I never knew there were so many employees in one section," she whined, the heavy folders in her arm slipping and falling, the folder on the top slipped off, and Sakura squeaked, hands to full to catch the falling papers. On instinct, Sakura lifted on of her feet to some what catch the folder, but the weight of the folders over balanced her, and suddenly lost balance,

"Sakura!" Syaoran grab hold of her waist, pulling her up, sending the rest of the folders falling onto the floor, "What were you thinking? You could've fallen!" Syaoran scolded lightly,

"I was trying to catch that folder, great now we made a big mess," she frowned, looking at the papers that were strewn about the floor, she bent down to begin sorting them out again,

"Come on, leave it for now, we'll do it later," Syaoran said, helping his stubborn wife up, but she froze half way, a green index sheet clutched tightly in her hand, "What is it?" Sakura stood up, and her shaking hands showed him Naomi's index card, "Look I know you said you wanted to give her a second chance, but really—"

"No, Syaoran look at her family background," Sakura breathed out, no longer hungry. Syaoran scanned the green sheet, landing on the section Sakura so desperately wanted him to look at.

**Name: Shinn, Naomi Minako**

**Place of Birth: Tomodea, Japan. **

**Parents: Shinn, Kino **(Father) **Yoko, Minako **(Mother)

**Siblings: Shinn, Kane Kino **_(Date of Death: May 1, 1990)_

Syaoran read, re-read, then re-re-read the last line over and over again,

"No way, it's probably a coincidence or something,"

"It's too convenient to be a coincidence," Sakura protested, "I exorcised Kane exactly one month after my 16th birthday, Syaoran that's May 1, 1990! I remembered at school, they said there was this killing, and a man was killed."

"But how can Naomi not know about this?" Syaoran protested,

"Syaoran, if we told Naomi her dead brother is still here, we'll get thrown into an insane asylum Li or no Li." Sakura said, "This makes perfect sense now! Kane having such control of Naomi, they're blood related! It's always easier to control blood related people when you're a ghost. Maybe that's how he knows the office so well, because Naomi works there! Naomi might not even know she's being possessed by her brother!" Sakura's voice sped up as more and more information and puzzle pieces fell into place,

"Ok slow down Sakura," Syaoran said, "Assuming you're right, how come they look nothing a like?"

"They're not twins Syaoran," Sakura rolled her eyes,

"But wouldn't Naomi have powers too then? I mean, you got the full blasts, but Touya can still see ghosts and stuff,"

"Because Kane was kind of like you," and Syaoran winced in the comparison, "Kane wasn't born with the power, he was given it, just like I gave you powers when I tried to save you, Naomi can't possibly have any mediator or shifter powers," Sakura skilfully explained. All hunger forgotten, Sakura reached for the phone,

"What are you doing now?" Syaoran sighed,

"Calling Tomoyo and Eriol, we've got to move that 'tomorrow evening' talk to 'now' talk."

* * *

The urgency in Sakura's voice helped Tomoyo and Eriol make it to the Li residence in less than 20 minutes. When Eriol and Tomoyo arrived together in one car, Syaoran smirked,

"Together weren't we?" he teased the two. Tomoyo blushed prettily while Eriol-for once-sent a Syaoran styled death glare at the chocolate haired man.

"You called, now what's up? It sounded important," Eriol switched the topic. The four of them immediately got into business,

"You mean Naomi's related to Kane? Sakura-chan that's dangerous! That girl hates you enough already," Tomoyo protested strongly, worried about her best friend's safety.

"More the reason to fire her," Syaoran said plainly,

"Syaoran!" Sakura scolded, "That is absolutely not a good reason to fire her!"

"I think 'being possessed to kill my wife' is a way good enough reason for me,"

"Syaoran!"

"Syaoran's right Sakura-chan, if he doesn't fire you I'll make Eriol fire you," Tomoyo said point blank,

"I think I am more than capable to take care of myself, don't you think so Eriol—Eriol?" All conversation stopped as their attention turned to the silent blue haired man. The mentor had remained silent throughout the entire conversation, his eyes unfocused, and his face deep in thought. His head was perched on his hand, and Sakura had been with him long enough to know it was a sign that the mediator mentor was in deep thought, and the fact that he failed to notice the loud arguing that happened in front of him made Sakura believe that what ever he was thinking of, it had to be serious.

"Eriol…daijoubu?" Tomoyo asked softly, gently pushing on his other arm. Eriol looked up, as though for the past few minutes he had been fully aware of their conversation,

"Sakura, do you remember when I taught you about spiritual possession?" A nod of confirmation, "What was the one thing I told you to never tell a ghost to do, no matter what?" It was like a private conversation was going on between Sakura and Eriol, but Syaoran and Tomoyo listened attentively just the same,

"To never possess anyone from their immediate family," Sakura answered after a few seconds of thinking,

"Why?" Eriol prompted,

"Because if you possess them for too long you…kami-sama…" Sakura's eyes widened in fear,

"What?" Syaoran asked impatiently, Eriol's grave face scared them all as he replaced Sakura's voice in the explanation,

"Being an immediate family automatically gives you a strong link between the dead…too strong. If a ghost possesses an immediate family member for too long, the ghost and the living's soul would be too connected, and would eventually merge together."

"And do we know how long Kane's been with Naomi?" Syaoran said quietly, finally catching onto Eriol's grim expression, Tomoyo's fearful gasp and Sakura's look of shock.

"We can only guess," Eriol sighed, "We have to assume the worst… that Kane's been with her ever since he materialized in the washroom, and Naomi is probably why he chose the office as his starting point."

"Then… if Naomi's being possessed without her knowing, and Kane and Naomi's soul is being merged together, does that mean whenever he senses he's in danger, he can just jump into Naomi's body… like… like a human shield?" Tomoyo asked slowly, fearing the answer but at the same time wanting to know the answer to quail the churning in her stomach.

"That's the gist of it," Eriol said heavily,

"Then how the hell are we supposed to defeat the bastard?" Syaoran growled his patience wearing thin from worrying about Sakura at home to worrying about Sakura in his workplace, "If we try to kill him, he jumps into Naomi and we can't do anything. Sakura's right under my damn nose and I can't do anything to protect her because the whole damn office will think something's up between their boss and his secretary,"

"Syaoran calm down," Sakura said,

"The hell I will! Sakura it's either I fire Naomi, or I tell the office we're married, there is no way in hell I am going to let that sick creep get near you," Syaoran fumed,

"Then fire me!"

"Who's going to look after you? Touya? Touya can't do anything. Eriol's vice-president, he can't suddenly go 'hey I quit, see ya!' to a major company. Tomoyo can't help; tell me Sakura, how the hell am I going to make sure you're alright if you're not with me?" Sakura looked torn, torn between wanting to make sure no one that was qualified to be fire unjustly, but at the same time, not wanting to deal with the fact that Syaoran was right, that wherever she went she would be in danger, and now she not only had herself to worry about, but another tiny human being who had yet to even see what was the world.

"Fine…" Sakura said in quiet resignation, Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo looked at her, waiting for her to elaborate.

"I'll type the note for Naomi tomorrow—" Syaoran said but Sakura cut him off, shaking her head,

"No, that's not what I meant," she said, her emerald eyes shimmer with uncertainty and the smallest amount of fear. All the years of hiding was now going to come to waste, she could very well hear the murmurs she will have to endure tomorrow as she went to work for the last day,

"Set up a staff meeting, _everyone_ is required to attend, tomorrow morning, tell them…tell them Li Syaoran's wife needs to speak to them."

* * *

**A/N: Finally falling in track! Again the climax will be coming up soon and the story will end in a few more chapters. Thank you for all your support. I currently have two CCS plot bunnies on my profile, and I would love it if you would read it over, and tell me what you think of the idea. A warning, those two stories will probably have a slightly higher rating than the ones I've written, currently still in the works of planning.**


	17. Chapter 17

Once again I need to apologize for the late update. A pile of projects were waiting for me back home once I returned from my vacation. I hope everyone had a great Christmas holiday and a happy new year to all.

**Story: **See to Believe

**Author: **hugsxkisses

**Summary: **3 years ago, Kinomoto Sakura met Li Syaoran…after he died. Now they're married. Everything's been peaceful, until something happens. Sakura must choose between the life she loves, and the life she's destined to live.

**Pairings: **Sakura/Syaoran Tomoyo/Eriol

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CCS, the anime belongs to CLAMP. The prequel to this story was inspired by the series, "The Mediator" by Meg Cabot.

* * *

_Chapter 17: Show down part 1_

* * *

The next morning, employees of Li Inc. found themselves dragging themselves out of bed a full half hour earlier than their usual time. Li Syaoran himself had sent a personal memo that all personnel _must_ attend an important meeting that morning. Now, Li Syaoran has had many 'important' meetings, and most of the time, Li himself never showed up, but that particular memo had driven a strong sense of curiosity within the employees:

_**Fwd: IMPORTANT MEETING**_

_**All Li Inc. personnel MUST attend an important meeting to be headed by Mrs. Li. Attendance is mandatory and by no means are any excuses acceptable except in the case of the death of a family member.**_

_**-Li Syaoran**_

Besides the fact that none of the workers had the desire to be fired from one-if not _the_ most prestigious company in the business industry, they had to admit to themselves, they really wanted to see who this mysterious wife of Li Syaoran was. In the span of the 3 years Li Syaoran had gotten married, none of the employees could say for sure they have ever seen the young wife. The only time being the time where the woman in the enormously big hat and designer brand encased body had stomped in to bring 'lunch' for their boss. And even then, her face was completely sealed from the public. So what was so important that the ever so mysterious wife of Li Syaoran had to bare her face to the company for the first time?

Inside the office, it was still empty and Sakura paced nervously around the large conference room. Unlike her usual attire as Syaoran's secretary-which usually included a crisp work jacket on top of several light coloured dress shirts, and a skirt and dress shoes, today, Sakura bore an entirely new appearance. Having to live up to the name of "Mrs Li Syaoran", Sakura agreed to wake up slightly earlier to get her hair and make up done, and allow aid from Tomoyo in picking her outfit for the important occasion. Now, Sakura's hair was lightly curled and left down by suggestion of Syaoran. Her emerald eyes were accentuated by a light brush of forest green eye shadow, and a thin line of mascara and eye liner. She wore a loose floral black skirt matching with a light pink blouse, and a pair of wedge heels.

"Sakura, calm down," Syaoran said as he looked at his pacing wife. Sakura briefly gave him a glance, and smiled,

"Gomen… I just… I don't know why I'm so nervous," Sakura put a nervous hand to her stomach, "Feels like I'm going to throw up,"

"Maybe today's not a good day to do it—No I'm not trying to stop you from talking to the company," Syaoran said at Sakura's glare, "I'm just saying you're not feeling your best, and the baby's certainly not happy with waking up so early."

"Maybe I should stop pacing," Sakura finally sighed, settling down onto Syaoran's vacated seat at the front of the table, Syaoran smirked, and walked up behind her, gently massaging her shoulders,

"That would help," Syaoran said, for a while, the couple maintained in comfortable silence, Sakura nearly asleep with Syaoran large but gentle hands working comfort into her sore body. The baby seemed to like it too, as her stomach didn't feel too uneasy anymore, the knot that had been there seconds ago loosening,

"Hmm, I think the baby likes your massaging skills," Sakura finally sighed, smiling, Syaoran chuckled, and sent one hand down to the now slightly bulging abdomen of his wife, and rubbing gentle circles around that area,

"Oh really, then maybe I should do this more often and see if it helps," he winked. Sakura was just about relaxed enough to fall asleep, when sounds of jingling keys brought her to the waking world once more,

"Eriol and Tomoyo can't be back this quickly, Tomoyo lives at least 20 minutes away and they left only 5 minutes ago," Sakura said, startled, "It must be one of the employees then,"

"Probably, we did tell them to come in early," Syaoran said, that didn't do anything to help Sakura's nerves as she once again shot up from the chair, biting her lips nervously,

"Oh I can't be seen here like this!"

"Sakura, you want to tell everyone you're my wife, why can't you stay here?" Syaoran asked, Sakura rolled her eyes at him as if it was obvious,

"Well I don't want them to know _this_ fast! Ok I'll just… go to my desk, yea and pretend I cam early to finish some work before I meet your wife, good," Sakura mumbled to herself before speeding out of the door, Syaoran refrained himself from shouting after her to be careful wearing those wedged heels seeing that she had long disappeared from his sight in the conference room with her rocket speed walking.

"Pregnant woman," Syaoran rolled his eyes.

Gladys placed the company keys back into her purse, slightly unnerved at finding the door unlocked. She was almost certain she would be the first one there. Seeing a glow near the boss's office, Gladys smiled slightly, her heart calming down seeing the younger secretary,

"I thought someone had broken in when I found the front door unlocked," Gladys smiled, Sakura looked up and Gladys thought she looked sort of dishevelled, as if she had just rushed to get here, "You're here early, I thought I'd be the earliest,"

"Well you know… I got work to do… to finish up," Sakura covered,

"True, can't look tardy in front of Mrs. Li right? Especially when you're her husband's secretary," Gladys winked taking in Sakura's dressed up attire, Sakura only smiled weakly, not being able to come up with a response without stuttering like she had something to hide,

"_What are you talking about, you _do_ have something to hide!"_ her mind screamed,

"I'm going to start some coffee and tea brewing, do you want anything?" the older secretary asked, Sakura's stomach churned at the mention of the strong stench of coffee, evidently her baby didn't want that and she made a mental note to stay away from the kitchen,

"Tea would be nice, thank you," Sakura said. Gladys just waved away her thanks, walking away when she spotted someone in the conference room,

"Wow even Li-sama is here early must be pretty early… I'm surprised Mrs. Li isn't here yet," Gladys said, peeking quickly through the window, Sakura laughed nervously,

"_Oh she is…"_ Sakura thought wryly.

* * *

10 minutes after Gladys had arrived and returned with Sakura's tea, Eriol and Tomoyo returned with bagged breakfasts, and minutes after their return, the office began to fill with people Sakura has seen before and people Sakura never saw before in her life. There were the people whom she worked with daily, and then there were people who were department heads of departments she has only heard of and never worked for. Working as Syaoran's personal secretary, Syaoran pretty much kept the whole job as 'personal' as possible. Now with 5 minutes left before the meeting, Sakura could no longer concentrate on the glowing computer screen before her. In reality, she had begun deleting old files she had worked on, and keeping new and unfinished ones in a marked folder. She made sure all the files regarding her work at 'helping others' were deleted, and nothing on her desk showed any signs that she might even have the slightest hints of doing anything un-normal.

"Sakura-chan," Tomoyo looked down, smiling softly, "Don't worry, Eriol, Syaoran and I will be in there right with you," Tomoyo said, Sakura smiled,

"I know no worries… I'm just going to walk in and say…" Sakura took a deep breath, "The thing I've been hiding for the past 3 years," she sighed. Tomoyo smiled sympathetically,

"I know it's hard to give it up, but it's for you and your baby's safety," Tomoyo said gently, Sakura nodded,

"I know, I'll be alright, I promise," Sakura smiled at her best friend. Tomoyo nodded, walking back to her desk by Eriol's office. Something told Sakura that once she was out of the office, Tomoyo may not be staying any longer. Seconds later, Eriol's voice rang in the PA system,

"**All employees please begin heading to conference room 1, the meeting will begin in 2 minutes,"** and all around her chairs and folders were being shoved and stacked neatly as people began pouring into the large conference room… except Sakura. She hoped with all her heart that they would be too busy to realize she was the only one who had not moved, and ducked as low as possible, pretending to be caught up in her work for anyone to notice, and thankfully they didn't. But when Eriol and Tomoyo were the last to enter the office, Eriol gave Sakura an encouraging smile,

"I'll signal for you to come in," Eriol promised, and Sakura nodded. Now sitting alone in the office, Sakura never realized how eerie it really was without all the clambering of scrambling and activities.

-

-

Syaoran stood at the front of his desk, beside the empty leather chair. As asked, the employees arrived at work at 7:30am and now it was 8:00am, half an hour before any of them actually needed to be at work. Something told Syaoran half an hour wouldn't be enough for any of them to get over what will be told to them in a few short minutes. He automatically glanced at the open window, where Sakura currently sat, deep in thought,

"_Good,"_ Syaoran thought, _"At least that mean _he_ isn't near by…"_ he was quite glad he had Eriol in the room with him, he was still unsure of his own abilities as a mediator, and there were times where he couldn't tell the difference between seeing a ghost or seeing an actual human being. Regardless, Eriol looked fairly calm, and showed no sign of reacting to any trace of super naturals in the air, although Eriol did look slightly stiff, and Syaoran saw why. Naomi was sitting right next to the blue haired man. Feeling Sakura's eyes on him, Syaoran turned, and their eyes connected. Emerald eyes looked scared, amber eyes gave her warmth, the emeralds blinked once, before the fear was replaced with a hard look of determination, and the amber eyes accepted them, silently giving her a boost of confidence before shifting back to the group at hand.

"Ahem," Syaoran cleared his throat, the room quieted down quickly at Syaoran's large, imposing figure, "As you all know, I have called you all in today for a meeting my… wife has requested," Syaoran said simply, allowing a moment of silence for the news to sink in. He saw a flash Naomi's eyes widening in shock, as if she never believed he had a wife. "She has requested a meeting today because she… _we_ feel that we have hidden this for long enough. She trusts that you will be understandable, and _I_ trust you will all act as the mature adults that I want working in my company, understood?" Syaoran ended the latter statement with a hard looking glare. No one dared to say no.

Syaoran gave Eriol a single nod and Eriol understood and stood up to the door. Almost immediately the first idea that popped into everyone's mind was 'Mrs Li is outside, right now.'

"Where's Sakura? She's his personal secretary; shouldn't she be the first person here?" Sharon whispered,

"How unprofessional, if _I_ were still Li-sama's secretary, I'd be here first thing to set up," Naomi huffed, crossing her arms,

"She was here first thing, she came here earlier than I did," Gladys said, "In fact she might've came at the same time Li-sama did, I saw him in this room earlier alone, his wife wasn't with him, Sakura looked beautiful though, all dressed up."

"Why do you think she's coming, do you think she's doing the yearly inspections this year, do you think she's here to tell us which one of us is fired?" Cheryl wringed her hand, out of the four girls, Cheryl and Sharon were the youngest and had the least experience.

"Well she can't fire _me_, I've been here for nearly 4 years, that's longer than she can work in her little manicured hands," Naomi said, Gladys glared at the younger worker, why couldn't she just accept the fact that Li Syaoran was unavailable right from the very beginning? Ever since Naomi's brother had died almost 10 years ago, Naomi had never been able to accept anything that didn't go her way.

"We've only been here for 2! Oh no what are we supposed to do?" Sharon wailed. She was supporting her family of 4 with this job! They _needed_ this job!

"Sakura," Gladys suddenly said,

"Like _she's_ going to get fired, Li-sama would never let her go," Cheryl said, Gladys shook her head, her eyes as wide as plates,

"No… Sakura just came in with the VP," Gladys said, shell shocked. The old secretary was not the only person to have such a face, people who have worked and talked with Sakura had the similar expression as the petite auburn entered the room with the vice president, and finding a spot on the right hand side of their president. One particular employee, who had yet to comprehend what some were now starting to do blurted out,

"Here Sakura, take a seat,"

The auburn haired woman up front let out a small smile, chuckling quietly,

"Arigatou Simon, but no thank you," Sakura thanked, raising her left hand up to brush back her hair, a glint got caught in the light, and Gladys caught it. She thought back to the time when 'Mrs Li' had brought Li-sama his lunch. She too, had a unique ring on her ring finger! Gladys didn't know why she didn't realize it until now, after all she had seen Sakura's ring numerous of times, and had complimented on its uniqueness even more times, _how_ she could have not noticed the difference, she didn't know. But she was one of the few, who actually dared to speak out,

"Kinomoto Sakura…?" Gladys asked hesitantly, and Sakura smiled, silently thanking the older secretary for offering an easy way to start,

"Kinomoto is my maiden name," Sakura began, "I was born in Japan as Kinomoto Sakura, but when I got married 3 years ago, I moved to Hong Kong and changed my last name to my husband's… in Hong Kong, I am legally known as Li Sakura, wife of Li Syaoran." Like her husband, Sakura let the silence ring, only for more than just a minute or two. Whispers erupted like a volcano, and the hush sounds trailed from person to person like lava. Sakura found herself waiting anxiously, waiting what her fellow co-workers-and some she considered as close friends-would think of her now. Would they treat her any differently now that they knew her other identity? Or would they be mad at her for lying to them for so long?

"Sakura," Syaoran's deep, rumbling voice broke her concentration as well as few others, "Sit down,"

"I'm not tired," she protested, but Syaoran shook his head, placed both hands on either side of her arms, and gently guided her to the vacant leather chair,

"The baby is then, you don't need to be standing," he said sternly. Throughout the whole interaction, they were being watched by their employees. Many thoughts ran through their minds, the most popular one being 'No wonder she got such a job… talk about connections'.

"Why did you hide it?" Gladys finally asked, Sakura paused,

"I didn't want to be treated differently," she finally said, "I grew up in Japan like a normal girl just like a lot of you; the only difference is I'm married to a Hong Kong tycoon. I wasn't going to let that stop me from having a normal life-and yes, I got my job as Syaoran's secretary through him, _this_ man here, wouldn't let me work anywhere else," and she rolled her eyes, giving him a playful glare that sent many into smiles.

"I didn't want you working at all so don't start complaining now," he retorted playfully although quietly. He couldn't ruin his reputation now could he?

"Why now?" Sharon piped up, "I mean, why not just tell us you were Mrs Li earlier?" Sakura shared a look between Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo. They had spoken about this the night before, the possible questions,

"I'm um… not really fit to work right now," Sakura mumbled, when she saw confused stares, she blushed even deeper, and inwardly cursed her husband, mentor and best friend as they seemed to enjoy her discomfort, "I'm um, ahem almost 2 and a half months pregnant," she mumbled the last part ultra fast, although for people working for Li Syaoran, it was something they learned to pick up. As expected glances went around, and many of those flew to her stomach, but what was unexpected, was that Sakura was _not_ the first person to storm out the room, but Naomi Shinn was evidently fired up at what she was learning. Sakura met eyes with Syaoran then Eriol,

"_We can't let her out of our sights,"_ Eriol's eyes conveyed, Sakura nodded, giving significant looks to Syaoran and Tomoyo. Thinking of a way to get out, Sakura took the only way she knew, and faked what she wished had been gone a month ago. She stopped talking, went rigid, and her hands flew to her mouth,

"Oh god," she mumbled through opened fingers,

"Sakura, its morning sickness," Gladys spoke, being the first to become comfortable in the situation, and even chuckled slightly, "I had that, I know how it feels, you better get her to a washroom, quick," Gladys instructed the new mother-to-be. As if she didn't know that before, Sakura immediately shot up with Tomoyo's help and Tomoyo guided her out of the room.

"You might as well go with her," Eriol addressed Syaoran, also helping the new mediator to exit so that Sakura would have back up. "I'll finish up here," Syaoran nodded, and ran out following his wife. "So any questions?" Eriol asked brightly.

* * *

"Where'd she go?" Sakura looked frantically around the office. It was empty. She had checked the washrooms, the other conference rooms, and Naomi's desk. Nothing, it was as eerie and creepy as it was when Sakura had been out side alone.

"Sakura-chan I don't think it's safe for us to be out here alone," Tomoyo said, staying close to her best friend. Even though they were still in the building, Sakura had already darted off for the exit after the quick scan around the office. After concluding that Naomi wasn't there, Sakura immediately headed for elevator, and Tomoyo had no choice but to follow her, and now they were standing in an equally empty lobby at the main floor,

"We have to find her Tomoyo-chan, she's our only link to Kane," Sakura protested,

"I know, but no one's here, let's go back up and wait for Eriol and Syaoran," Tomoyo insisted, _"I'm not getting a good feeling from this," _Sakura looked in between submitting to defeat, and putting up a strong front. She had half a mind to go out to the streets and asked the bustling people outside,

"Syaoran will get worried," Tomoyo added, playing the final trump card. Sakura finally slumped,

"I just don't want her to get hurt, she doesn't know what's happening," Sakura finally sighed, walking with Tomoyo to the 4 elevators. Tomoyo just smiled, pressing the 'up' button for the middle elevator…only it didn't light up,

"That's strange," Tomoyo frowned, pressing repeatedly, "This worked a while ago," the raven haired woman scanned the four elevators, and only the one by the right, that was coming down from the 6th floor was working, the others all had 'out of order' signs,

"Let's just wait for this one then," Tomoyo smiled, Sakura nodded, suddenly too emotionally drained to say anything. The elevator rang, and the door slid opened and revealed an empty one, and the two girls went inside, pressed for Li Inc.'s level, and watched the door slide close and the elevator gave a light rumble and shake before it began moving up.

-

-

Syaoran tapped his feet impatiently as the elevator made its slow way down to the main floor. He cursed his company for being made so high, he cursed Sakura for being able to run so fast for a pregnant woman in heels, and he cursed his company for being so well known he couldn't go anywhere without being seen.

"C'mon, c'mon!" Syaoran growled lightly, the elevator going past the 7th floor and heading to the sixth. All of a sudden, the machine gave a jerk, and an old rumble before all of a sudden, the elevators stopped moving. "You've got to be kidding me!" Syaoran roared.

In another elevator, Sakura and Tomoyo had also just reached the sixth floor, when the elevator gave a pained jerk and rumble and the lights flickered and the elevator stopped moving.

"What? It stopped moving!" Tomoyo said, she tried pressing the buttons to open the doors again and received no response. So she pressed the alarm button… but no sound came out, "Sakura, nothing's working-Sakura?" Tomoyo turned around. Sakura was looking around the elevator walls suddenly with a peek in interest. She felt around the metallic walls as if she was a blind person reading brail.

"He's been here," Sakura breathed and her breath suddenly hitched, her heart increasing, "Tomoyo, call Syaoran, Eriol, now." Sakura ordered. Scared at the sudden change in attitude in her best friend, Tomoyo whipped out her cell phone, and sped dialled Syaoran's number. They were surprised to here the familiar ring faintly through the elevator walls.

"Tomoyo?" Syaoran said sharply,

"_Syaoran? Sakura and I are stuck in an elevator on the 6__th__ floor, all the other elevators weren't working,"_

"No that's impossible, I'm in an elevator right now, I'm stuck too on… the sixth floor, Tomoyo we're right next to each other almost!" Syaoran said urgently,

"_Really? What-what Sakura? Oh ok hang on," _a shuffling sound of the phone being exchanged, _"Syaoran?"_

"Sakura?"

"_He's been here, the elevator we're using, he's tampered with it. Kane—"_

_Beep—Beep—_

"Sakura? Sakura are you still there? Damn it!" Syaoran hit his fist on the walls of the elevator, "Shit what am I going to do now?"

Sakura closed the phone, her eyes wide,

"What, what happened? What did Syaoran say?" Tomoyo asked, Sakura looked at her best friend,

"I didn't get around to telling him, he-we got cut off," Sakura said, looking back down at the glowing cell phone that still had full reception bars. It was all of a sudden that the lights suddenly went out.

-

-

Back in the office, Eriol was suddenly disrupted in his attempt at telling jokes to the employees. There was a wave of strangely calm, yet eerie shifter powers that came wafting from the elevator area. Hastily excusing himself, Eriol went to the elevator and was shocked at the amount of power that seemed to radiate from the area. One elevator, the one to the right with an arrow that indicated an elevator coming up from the 6th floor seemed to radiate with the strongest energy waves, while the one he saw Syaoran get into radiate with less energy.

"_Could it be possible Kane underestimates Syaoran's power?"_ Eriol thought, the idea never occurring to him. When the power suddenly went out in the office, his thoughts were gone when every ounce of his body started to radiate with fear. Something told him Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo were trapped in one of those elevators…and he could do nothing to help.

"Oh my god look at Naomi's computer—w-wait, it's on Sakura's too, and Li-sama's!"

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun dun!!! I haven't given Sakura a really specific timeline in terms of her pregnancy, and right now I'm having some trouble placing a timeline together. Let's pretend she's 2 and a half months along because I really need to speed things up. I apologize if it contradicts any previous chapters.**


	18. Chapter 18

The story is coming to an end soon, thank you all for your support through this unpredictable and unstable story.

**Story: **See to Believe

**Author: **hugsxkisses

**Summary: **3 years ago, Kinomoto Sakura met Li Syaoran…after he died. Now they're married. Everything's been peaceful…until something happens. Sakura must choose between the life she loves and the life she's destined to live.

**Pairings: **Sakura/Syaoran Tomoyo/Eriol

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CCS, the anime belongs to CLAMP. The prequel to this story was inspired by the series 'The Mediator' by Meg Cabot.

* * *

_Chapter 18: Shattered_

* * *

Naomi Shinn had no idea where she was, let alone where she was going. At first she didn't want to cause such a commotion, after all being in the presence of Li Syaoran, it was definitely not her to make a fool of herself. Naomi knew deep down, that the handsome and rich tycoon was unavailable, that the term _former_ bachelor was there for a reason. And honestly, Naomi knew that the feelings she had for her boss was strictly a school girl crush. After all, who wouldn't like a rich, handsome young man? The shocking revelation of Sakura being Syaoran's wife was… not as shocking as Naomi thought it would be. It definitely didn't hit her as a surprise, though there was a short and brief pang of jealousy.

Kinomoto Sakura… Naomi would admit was beautiful. Pure and beautiful, and Naomi saw what she knew the others saw as soon as the declaration was made, they saw why cold hearted Li Syaoran had fallen for the auburn beauty. Many remembered the young woman's working ethics, she smiled at everyone, worked nicely, she was kind hearted, and never one to steal the lime light. Kinomoto-no _Li_ Sakura had charmed everyone the moment she had walked through the tall, glass double doors of the company 3 years ago.

In all honesty, Naomi couldn't remember herself deciding to just storm out of the conference room like that. Not only would it probably cost her job-she was bitterly reminded at the crude way she had treated the now Li Sakura-, but she didn't remember actually coming up with the decision to storm out. It was as if her body had done what her brain did not tell it to do, getting up on its own, like a puppet pulled by strings. She made a beeline towards the elevator with speed she never even knew she had, but paused within inches of the reception desk where she usually worked. On her side of the desk stood a framed picture of her and her brother years ago, when she was still a child, and he a teenager.

"_Onii-chan, Onii-chan matte!" little 6 year old Naomi ran with her little legs, following her tall, broad-not to mention mean-older brother. 12 years old Kane Shinn spared a look above his shoulder, looking at his younger sister with a smile. Kane loved his little sister, despite his constant complaining to his parents about having to have her tag along with him._

"_Hurry up Naomi, Okaa-san and Otou-san will blame me if I don't get you home on time," Kane said in a mildly irritated voice, but all the same, stopped until his little sister could catch up to him,_

"_Don't worry, if Okaa-san or Otou-san blames you I will protect you," little Naomi declared bravely, her little hands balled up in a fist, Kane laughed,_

"_Yea right squirt," he teased, starting to walk again,_

"_I am not a squirt!" that only made Kane laugh harder, and once Naomi caught up to him, he scooped her into his arms, carrying her as they made their way back home, only when his hands brushed against her forearm, his little sister winced in pain, and Kane stopped,_

"_What's that?" Kane asked slowly, Naomi bit at her lip,_

"_Nothing," the little 6 year old girl said hesitantly, Kane narrowed his eyes,_

"_Why did you wince?"_

"_I didn't,"_

"_Yes you did I saw you!" Naomi's 12 year old brother said sternly, little round tears formed at her eyes, Kane had never yelled at her before, yea he teased her, but never yelled at her like that. He was never _mad_ at her like that before. Kane immediately softened,_

"_Naomi, gomen-ne," Kane said softly, he gently placed her down onto the floor and knelt in front of her, "Please let me see? I promise I won't yell," Naomi nodded slowly, and rolled up the long sleeve of her grade 1 uniform, and there, big and bold in its ugly deep purple and black glory was a large bruise, "Who did that?"_

"_I was at school today, and I was playing with the sandbox… and this boy wanted to use the shovel but I was using it… then at break his big brother came and he pushed me down," little Naomi whimpered, _

"_Did you tell the teacher?"_

"_Iie! He-He said I couldn't or he'll hurt me more," Naomi said quietly. Kane was oddly silent, but picked her up again, careful of her arm, and nearly ran the rest of the distance back home. He dropped her off, and was out the house again. When Naomi's parents came home later that night, Kane had still yet to return, and Naomi was getting worried… and her parents were getting mad. It wasn't until near 11:00pm did the Shinn family receive a phone call from the police station. Not bothering to get their daughter out of her little white sleeping gown, her parents whisked her into their car, and drove to the town's police station._

_Sitting in front of the police desk sat Kane, the white t-shirt he had worn when he went to pick Naomi up wrinkled, battered, and dirty… with drips of dried blood. Kane's appearance didn't fare any better, he had bruises along his cheek bones and a dark eye, and his bottom lip were cut and bleeding._

"_Kane!" shrieked Naomi's mother, "What were you thinking?" Naomi winced when her mom slapped Kane on his already pained cheek, but Kane did not wince at all, only staring defiantly at their mother with a burning fire of hatred in his eyes_

"_Sir, if you could just sign this you may take your son home," said a near by police officer pulling their father away. Their father was very stern on their reputation, so Naomi was not surprised to see the look of bitter anger as he scribbled his loopy signature onto the paper. For a moment, Naomi thought her dad wouldn't sign the paper, she had seen the pen stall before meeting the paper. Soon after, her dad roughly pulled Kane up by his stained collar, and nearly dragged the 12 year old boy out of the station with her mom and Naomi following behind. As Naomi walked out of the station, she saw the familiar face of the boy that had bullied her at school. He wasn't looking any better. _

_Since then, Naomi rarely saw her brother at home anymore. He continued to pick her up from school, but never had the same smile, the same look on his face anymore. He never picked her up anymore, but allowed her to walk beside him. Yet even though high school, Kane continued to pick her up, and nearly got into a fight when one of Naomi's past boyfriends tried to 'make a move on her'. Kane was her protector, her 'warrior'. And warriors weren't supposed to die, but after that fateful day, her warrior was gone._

"Onii-chan I need you," Naomi whispered in front of her desk. Her desk disappeared, and flowing white mist surrounded her ankles,

"I'm right here,"

* * *

"Sakura-chan, are you alright?" Tomoyo asked timidly, her pregnant best friend was currently leaning against of the corners of the elevator. Her eyes were shut, and her breathing was deep, to anyone else, it would look like Sakura was asleep, but Tomoyo knew better. From what she was able to gather, the amount of super natural energy around the confined space was over whelming on Sakura, especially when her body was already carrying something else.

"Hai I'm fine, just…I'll be fine," Sakura said slowly, meditating. In her mediator state, the outside word disappeared, leaving everything in an array of colour, Tomoyo-or rather Tomoyo's shape and figure was in a glowing amethyst purple, the entire elevator however was a swirl of black, red and grey, but that wasn't what she was looking for. Concentrating even harder, Sakura reached out to the other elevator near by and almost instantly saw the glowing green aura in the elevator next to them,

"Tomoyo, Syaoran's right next to us," Sakura said, opening her eyes again, the colours disappearing and physical images forming in front of her eyes once again. Tomoyo's eyes widened and started shouting and hitting the walls,

"Syaoran! Syaoran can you hear us?" Tomoyo shouted, receiving nothing but silence, "It's no use Sakura, he can't hear us," Sakura looked around, then looked up,

"Is there anyway we can open that opening above us?" Sakura asked, seeing the outline of a square opening, Tomoyo bit her lip,

"It's our only chance,"

* * *

It was as if God thought Eriol didn't have enough to worry about. Not only was his girlfriend-whoops, he meant his very good girl friend- his apprentice and friend was trapped in the elevators, the elevators were wrapped in dark shifter energy. Now strange images were appearing on company computers!

Oh yea, Eriol was definitely not having a good day.

On Sakura, Syaoran and Naomi's computer came flashes of pictures of all three of them, going all the way from when they were young, to growing up. Eriol shivered when a particular picture of Sakura and Syaoran's wedding came up. He remembered this picture all too well, after all, it was Tomoyo who had taken it. The night of their wedding, at their reception, the couple was dancing beneath the sparkling disco ball. Seeing the moment, Tomoyo couldn't help but grab her camera. The picture was developed a few days later, and came out with the couple's forehead touching, there noses brushing and their lips ever so close to a tantalizing kiss. It unnerved Eriol at how Kane was able to get pictures that were so intimately in tuned with their lives.

Then came pictures of 'the place', the place where mediators like Sakura, Syaoran and himself banished ghosts, the eerie black bridge, the endless black pond…the soulless eyes. He remembered Syaoran recounting the event of Sakura being stuck there while unconscious, and water poured out of her slack mouth as if she was drowning. The thought brought a hardening to his eyes,

"Shut down the computers," Eriol ordered in an icy tone.

"B-But sir, the company, and the money we'll lose-"

"I said shut the damn things down!" Eriol roared, sending the room into a flurry of button pressing.

"Eriol-san," Gladys ran up to him, "There's a problem, all the computers are shut except Li-sama's, Sakura and Naomi's," Eriol cursed under his breath, "That's not all,"

"What the hell do you mean?" Eriol growled, Gladys stood defiantly in front of her vice president, "The pictures… they're changing, before, they all showed the same picture but now…" Eriol didn't stay to hear the rest of the sentence, he dashed to the nearest computer, which just so happened to be Sakura's and looked.

The screen saver continued to show pictures of Sakura's life… only this time they were pictures of Sakura's untold life. Pictures of his young apprentice and friend glided across the screen slowly, ones of Sakura in front of the Sakura tree at her high school, only the pictures now showed the aura and glowing light surrounding the magical plant and the mediator. Another picture appeared, and Sakura was talking to a man that looked like Syaoran… except it wasn't Syaoran…it was Syaoran's dad. The man whom everyone knew had died when Syaoran was young.

Another picture, Sakura was talking to a transparent man, while everyone else in the picture did not notice him…

A picture of Eriol and Sakura training…

Suddenly, Eriol shot up, and raced to Syaoran's office, nearly ripped the door off its hinges, and the employees of Li Inc. watched through the glass window as the vice president's mouth dropped wide opened, his face blanched white with fear while his blue eyes did not waver once from the computer screen…

A picture of Syaoran…in a car crash…lying on the road…unconscious…with a transparent Syaoran hovering directly above the body with a look of shock.

* * *

"Tomoyo be careful, maybe I should do it," Sakura said, Tomoyo shook her head,

"No way Sakura, you're staying put," Tomoyo stubbornly. Gingerly, Tomoyo lifted herself up onto the thing railing in the elevator, and secured her high heeled clad foot onto it, before lifting her other foot and placing it on the opposite railing-she thank god she wasn't wearing a dress, and the elevator was small. With a heave, Tomoyo pushed opened the lid, and a medium sized squared hole now showed the girls the thick wires and ropes that held the elevator in place. Carefully but quickly Tomoyo made her way down,

"Syaoran, can you hear us?" Tomoyo shouted, the response was muffled, but with the extra hole, the two women heard it none the less,

"Tomoyo, is that you? Is Sakura with you?" Syaoran's faint voice drifted towards them,

"Yea she is, she feels a lot of energy-what?-oh shifter energy around our elevator," Tomoyo relayed.

"Listen we have to—" Syaoran froze in mid-sentence, the elevators were rumbling again, and the metal door slid opened much to their surprised. Syaoran wasted no time in dashing out, and neither did Tomoyo, the two of them met in the middle.

"Syaoran!"

"Tomoyo where's Sakura?"

"She was right behind me—" Tomoyo whirled around, she swore she heard Sakura run out with her, but when they looked at the elevator Tomoyo had stepped out of, a swirling black hole replaced the corner Sakura was in, and the hole was getting smaller by the minute,

"Syaoran you can't go in there!" Tomoyo shrieked Syaoran's eyes grew cold, and his body glowed green-even Tomoyo could see it, a bright green, brighter than any light Tomoyo had ever seen. His aura collided with the dark energy and for a few seconds it seemed as though the shrinking circle was fighting back, trying to push the green light, but as quick as it had appeared, Syaoran's light encircled the glowing circle, and a nanosecond later, Syaoran had ran and dived into the hole right before it closed. All that was life was a cold drift of wind, and Tomoyo's worry for her best friends.

* * *

Kane Shinn was waiting patiently, he was not in a rush, in fact, and he had all the time in the world…in _this_ world. He couldn't feel the biting cool wisp of fog that drifted past his ankles, originating from the cold, black lake lying still beside him like black glass. Behind him, his baby sister lay unconscious. It was because of her that he had chosen to remain, in fact, after the shooting, he remained solely to protect his sister from anymore harm, but the emerald eyed mediator had taken him away from her… and he had found his sister wishing for his presence with her… and so he granted her that.

Kane's memories were still slightly foggy, he couldn't remember getting shot, and he certainly couldn't remember drifting around the streets of Tokyo, and bumping into the mediator. He could remember the alluring emerald eyes that stared back at him. At the time, Kane didn't even know he had died, and as a fully grown male who literally grew up in a gang, there was only so much he could do when seeing a young teenage girl walk by.

But then the girl gave him the most shocking news of his life… she was the living…he the dead. Then she had sent her here, here to this hellish place. But no more, that man, the man who gave him these freakish powers told him, if he could switch places with a strong mediator, then he could return to the living, and then he could always be there to protect his sister, always.

Kane's lips curved into a malicious smile as a swirl of clouds opened up above him, and Sakura drifted down onto the floor. This was going exactly according to his plan. She was here, alone. He did not bother to mind her husband, he was useless, powerless. Kane Shinn was not one to worry about the weak.

If there was one place Sakura would not want to be while carrying her child…this was it. She could already feel the negative energy around her as she stood back up onto her feet. She wasn't in the elevator anymore, she had felt the swirl of energy before the doors had slid opened, and as soon as she did, Sakura had shoved Tomoyo out the door before the hole had sucked her in. She heard her best friend shout the name of her husband before everything became black,

"Welcome back," Kane said in a cold voice, Sakura looked at him with steely cold eyes,

"I don't belong here, you do," Sakura said strongly,

"Oh I don't know, how many souls have you banished here to this hell?" Kane whispered deadly, "Enough for you to be sent down here after you die, I'm just speeding the process"

"You needed to move on," Sakura said quietly,

"I didn't even know I died!" Kane roared, and a few metres from Sakura, an area of the pool exploded as if a cannon ball had been dropped into the pool many feet above the ground, and the water droplets fell onto them, quickly drenching their bodies. Kane wasted no time in getting rid of her, and he dashed towards Sakura with unnatural speed, with all intention to grab her neck and on instinct, Sakura bent her knees, kneeling onto the floor. Kane's arms flew above her head as Sakura swung her foot into his legs, sending him to the ground, Sakura immediately shot up, moving as far away from him as possible. That was when she noticed Naomi,

"You brought her down here?" Sakura demanded,

"I couldn't let anything happen to my baby sister, she was miserable without me," Kane spat,

"You're killing her!"

"As long as I'm around, no one can hurt her," Kane said in a hushed voice, "He promised me, the one who gave me these powers, that I will always be able to protect her," Sakura's eyes narrowed,

"Naomi doesn't belong _here_. She's not supposed to be here; by bringing her here you're killing her!"

"The only one who wants to harm her is you," Kane said coldly, "And I can't allow that," Once again the ghost became active again, and Sakura found herself on the defensive, blocking and ducking his irrational attacks. Suddenly, Kane's fist was aimed at her abdomen, and Sakura used both hands to block him, sheltering her unborn child, leaving the upper part of her body defenceless. With lightning fast motion, Kane's other hand collided harshly with Sakura's left shoulder, sending her sliding across the slippery ground until her back met with the invisible barrier of the 'place'.

"You have to take Naomi out of here-let me take her out of here!" Sakura called, getting back up with her stinging shoulder. Even from here she could see the paling face of her co-worker.

"Don't lie to me!" Kane roared, the sky that Sakura never knew existed rumbled with thunder, as if the world here was reflecting Kane's angry emotion, "Naomi is the only one I care about! My parents didn't give a damn to what happened to me, they only cared about their reputation, just like you and your so called husband."

"We don't!"

"Oh yea? Why would you keep powers like these hidden huh? Scared people will call you a freak? That everyone you've ever known would isolate you? Are you scared that the so called respectable 'Li' name would be ruined?" Kane spat, "I wanted to protect her, but all my parents ever cared about was their reputation," Kane laughed bitterly, harshly, coldly, "What would other people say if the son of two well known managers in the business world got caught in a school fight, and got dragged into the police station? Can you imagine the _money_ they would lose? Do you think they thought once about how their _son_ would feel?"

"Kane this is a personal matter, I can't help you get over it but you have to learn to over come it yourself. It's your life, not your parents, _yours_. You're here because of what you did while you were alive, it was your choice to join gangs," Sakura said quietly

"And I want another chance to change that," Kane countered, his eyes flashed an eerie red and his lips curved into a malicious smirk, "And by killing you I'll have that chance."

* * *

Syaoran finally realized exactly why Sakura was so reluctant in exorcising ghosts. From what he was able to learn, it seems like a mediator must got or at least appear for a while in this… place in order to exorcise a ghost properly. Syaoran had been in this hell for a full 2 seconds, and already his insides felt frozen and his entire body shook.

"_Who ever made up the stupid idea that hell was hot… did not know anything,"_ Syaoran declared. The further he walked, the more bad memories began to surface in his mind. Memories of when his parents argued, when kids from school picked on him, when his father died…when he thought he had almost lost Sakura…

"_Get a grip Li, find Sakura!"_ his mind shouted at him. Shaking his head, trying to free himself of the images, Syaoran continued to set out on his journey, the memories floating vaguely at the back of his head. He made sure he kept his head forward, and looked no where but the front. Syaoran didn't know why and he didn't know how, but he knew Sakura was near by.

_Duck-duck-block-Syaoran where are you-block-block-my baby_

Sakura grunted once again as she used both her hands to block her stomach, only for Kane to send her falling again.

"This is a disappointment," Kane said smirking, "I would've thought a mediator like you would put up a better fight,"

"Let Naomi go," Sakura repeated again, her own eyes flashing. Anger like she never felt before began to bubble within her, this was the longest time she's ever spent in this place, and already her mind began to fog with the bad memories from her past.

"I would be more worried about yourself," Kane snarled, "Maybe when I'm done with you, I'll go and relieve your miserable husband as well," something within Sakura finally snapped. It was as if a dam had been holding a flood of her power behind, and the words Kane spoke broke it, and now, the power was unleashed, and it washed over Sakura's entire being. Sakura shot up, and within seconds was in front of Kane, her emerald eyes glowing like ethereally in the dark, her auburn hair waving violently behind her, and her body swirling with light.

"Not if I finish you first," Sakura snarled, and with power she never knew she possessed, swiped her arm at Kane, and the ghost collided harshly with the floor.

* * *

Eriol's head snapped up. He felt it, the sudden surge of power. Running, ignoring the inquiring stares of the rest of the company, Eriol ended up in front of one of the elevators, and gingerly placed his hand on the elevator Tomoyo and Sakura had entered. Almost immediately Eriol had to draw his hand back, and he stumbled backwards. Eriol looked down at his hands, his blue aura was pulsing gently and his palm had a shade of angry red. Something had drawn his power out, and had burned his hand at the same time,

"Sakura…" Eriol looked fearful. It had happened. The shifter inside of Sakura had been unleashed. Now all Eriol could hope for was the mediator side of his young apprentice was strong enough to hold the power back…Eriol gulped...this did not look good.

* * *

A few feet away from him, Syaoran could see blurred flashes of pink and red, darting around the dark place. Picking up his speed, Syaoran ran to find his wife.

**Power, it was power beyond her imagination. It strengthened her body and muscles, her moves moved with fluidity, and her powers came out with a quick command of her mind. **

_This is wrong._

**No it isn't! I am beating him! **

_This isn't you, you know it isn't. You've been taught better._

Sakura shook her head, her mind focused. **No this **_**is**_** me! He has taken lives, he doesn't deserve hell, and hell's too good for him. Without him, I will be powerful.**

_What will you do with this power, will you sink so low to become another Kane, or another Ronin? _

**I am better than they are. I don't need them, I don't need anyone!**

_You don't need Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran…your child?_

Sakura froze in mid step. Her child, her baby…her and Syaoran's child… **My…child? **

_You are willing to risk the life of your own flesh and blood?_

**No!**

_Willing to risk your friends and family?_ Flashes of her father, Touya, Eriol, Tomoyo…Syaoran flashed before her eyes.

**N-No, I—**

_Will you become the monsters you've hated?_ Ronin, Kane…

"NO!" Sakura cried out. She fell to her knees, her head clutched in her shaking hands. God it hurts, her head felt like it was being torn in two, split between the power she felt coursing through her veins, and the love she had for her family and friends. Kane struggled to get up. He felt sore all over, the girl had some how gotten more powerful, and before Kane knew, he was flung around like a rag doll. If he wasn't dead already, Kane would've already died multiple times in the hand of Li Sakura. Behind him, Naomi began to stir.

"Onii-chan…" Naomi's voice was barely above a whisper, but it echoed, bouncing off invisible walls. The attention of three people was drawn to her. Kane immediately went towards her, and Sakura's eyes snapped opened,

**Her! She caused all of this! Kane is here because of her, Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo… ****I**** am here because of her!** Sakura shot up, her eyes glowing unnaturally as she began to gain speed, quickly closing in the distance between her and Naomi.

"Onii-chan…" Naomi whispered, smiling, seeing the face of her brother, and then her eyes drifted to behind him, "Sakura?" Kane turned around in time to see Sakura make a made dash towards them. Acting on brotherly instinct, Kane took hold of Naomi's lithe body, and seconds later, Sakura's power collided with his, sending every nerve in his body bursting with pain.

"Out of my way," Sakura growled coldly. Kane glared up at her,

"You nearly killed my sister," Kane growled,

"You nearly killed me," Sakura growled back, "To kill or not to kill."

Syaoran could hardly believe his eyes, this was _not_ his wife, not the Sakura he had fallen in love with. The girl standing in front of him was a complete stranger. But then he noticed the change in her presence, her aura was different, it was no longer the feather light pink that Syaoran had gotten use to, it was now blood red, heavy, and dark, it was the similar feeling Syaoran had when he was around Ronin 3 years ago.

"_Sakura's a shifter?"_ Syaoran thought incredulously. That was impossible! Concentrating hard, Syaoran forced himself to look deeper, focusing on nothing but Sakura, then he saw it, the specks of pink that dotted the red light. The pink specks were growing and shrinking, as if trying to over take the light around it, but didn't have enough power to do so. Syaoran knew he had to do something,

"Out-of-my-way!" Sakura shouted, and with a flick of her wrist, Kane was sent sliding side ways. Naomi looked up with fear in her eyes,

"S-Sakura, what's going on? Why are you—Sakura?" Naomi paused, there was a cold look in Sakura's eyes, a look Naomi was not use to seeing in the usually gentle young woman,

"To kill or be killed," Sakura repeated in a deathly whisper, the red light around Sakura's right hand began to glow brighter, and Naomi felt her insides freeze.

Naomi shut her eyes,

Sakura's hard emerald eyes narrowed with surgical precision,

Her glowing red hands swung down, its aim true

There was a flash of red, a blur of green…

And Sakura looked up, her hands inches away from Naomi's heart. Sakura growled, her shifter instincts ready to kill whoever that stood in her way, but her heart froze. Hard emerald eyes met burning amber ones and Li Sakura looked into the face of Li Syaoran.

"Sakura, this is enough,"

* * *

**A/N: Ah it's been too long! I've spent ages trying to perfect this chapter, I must've written like… 3 different copies of this chapter, and this one turned out to be the better ones I hope. I didn't get to do the final battle in this, so I guess it'll have to wait until next chapter. I promise it won't be as long of a wait…I hope. Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

Ah such a dramatic ending for the last chapter. I'm not sure if this will be the final chapter or not, but depending on how I write this, this chapter could very well be the final chapter to 'See to Believe' Thank you so much for sticking with me for this long!

**Story: **See to Believe

**Author: **hugsxkisses

**Summary: **Three years ago, Kinomoto Sakura met Li Syaoran…after he died. Now they're married. Everything's been peaceful, until something happens. Sakura will have to choose between the life she loves and the life she's destined to live.

**Pairings: **Sakura/Syaoran Eriol/Tomoyo

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CCS, all characters and plots belong to CLAMP. The prequel to this story was also based on the series 'The Mediator' by Meg Cabot

* * *

_Chapter 19: Destined_

* * *

"Sakura-san, where's Sakura-san—what am I doing you can't see me!"

Eriol turned from the elevator he had been staring so intently at for the past few minutes. Maybe he heard wrong, maybe he was just too worried about Sakura and Syaoran's safety, that he imagined a young girl's voice muttering from the office. But when he saw the usual spectral glow that surrounded the familiar young girl, Eriol knew he wasn't imagining,

"_Damn this is not the right time to play shrink,"_ Eriol cursed silently,

"Eriol!" Eriol whirled around, Tomoyo flung opened the door that led to the staircase, a hand on her knee and a hand clutching her side, her face was flushed and sweaty, her hair in a disarray, and her voice was breathless, panting as if she had ran a hundred stairs. Almost instantly forgetting about the ghost that currently wandered Syaoran's office, Eriol rushed to help Tomoyo up,

"Tomoyo-Kami-sama where were you, I was so worried you-him, oh god thank goodness you're alright," Eriol stuttered, pulling Tomoyo close to him, clutching to her for dear life and pulling back to examine her much like the way Syaoran examined Sakura when she got into fights, whether or not Tomoyo blushed, he didn't know, her face was rosy enough,

"Eriol, Sakura and Syaoran, they're—"

"Yes I know where they are," Eriol said grimly, "And something's happened and I'm worried,"

"Oh god, Sakura-chan…" Tomoyo's eyes filled with tears

"Don't worry, Sakura's strong, and he has Syaoran with her, they'll be fine, I promise," Eriol tried to assure the younger woman, _"Promise? You don't even know that yourself!"_

"Did you… did you just say Sakura-san and Syaoran-san?" said a young female voice behind them. Tomoyo had evidently not heard the voice, considering she had no reaction to the sudden input, but Eriol did, and he shifted, turning around with Tomoyo still in his arms. At first the ghost seemed shocked that he could see her-not something Eriol was unfamiliar with,

"Look, I'm sure it's important but I can't deal with you right now," Eriol said as politely as he could while moving his lips as little as he could. Li Corp's employees did not need to see their vice-president talking to air.

"Eriol?" Tomoyo inquired,

"No, we've met before, I'm Yakima, Sakura-san helped me," Yakima reminded him, Eriol's mind clicked,

"The mediator… the one that Kane killed, you had that dream," Eriol said in a hushed voice, Yakima nodded,

"Eriol, is it… you know…" Tomoyo said quietly, her watery eyes eying the empty space before her, the empty space that Eriol was currently having a very deep conversation with,

"Yes, Tomoyo, do me a favour, stand right here," Eriol pointed to the empty space behind Yakima, "So it'll look like I'm talking to you," Tomoyo did not question nor bat an eyelash, only doing as she was told, and took her spot, Eriol was then allowed to speak to Yakima freely,

"Where is Sakura-san and Syaoran-san? I need to find them, I can feel this energy," Yakima said urgently, Eriol shook his head,

"I'm afraid we can't reach them, they're… they're somewhere beyond my reach at the moment," Eriol frowned; he did not like to have things out of his control, Yakima fired up in anger, something she rarely did even when she was alive,

"You don't understand I _have_ to find them!" the ghost yelled angrily, behind them, a glass cup shattered, and a few of the female employees shrieked in surprise.

"Stop it!" Eriol hissed, "You're not the only one who wants to find Sakura and Syaoran alright,"

"You don't understand," Yakima moaned urgently, "I _have_ to be there, it's why I'm here, why I'm dead, right now!"

"What do you mean? I thought you said you weren't supposed to die,"

"I was confused," Yakima said, "When they told me I wasn't supposed to die, they meant I wasn't supposed to move on at that time, I _just_ understood, I had to wait, wait for _this_ moment,"

"I… I don't understand," Eriol said softly, Yakima stared strongly at the older male,

"I'm dead because I have to help Sakura-san control the power that was just released,"

* * *

Li Sakura ducked an incoming fist, before rolling out of the way of another. Emerald eyes glowing with unnatural brightness, the mediator glared at the attacker. The man had chocolate brown hair, and amber eyes that burned a fire within it. He was hesitant, Sakura could tell right away. He did not aim to kill, he was weak, he was stalling, and she could use that to her advantage. He aimed at anywhere but her stomach, her chest and her head, making his approach predictable and easy to block. He was weak.

"_I can take him out with a single hit," _hissed a cold voice from within her, the power that surged through her veins burned with anticipation, yet Sakura too was hesitating. The power, the refreshing power was telling her to aim, aim hard and true, yet her body was refusing to act it out, leaving her at defence. Something…_something_ about this man made Sakura realize she could not hurt him without feeling the pain herself.

"_I can't believe I'm fighting my wife…my pregnant wife,"_ Syaoran stood in a ready stance, breathing hardly looking at the figure he had married and loved for the past three years. He had tried to aim for parts of her that would not do heavy damage, her arms, her feet, maybe her shoulders, but never anywhere near her chest or face-and definitely _not_ her stomach. But Syaoran could tell Sakura, _his_ Sakura was trying to fight, to fight the sudden surge of power Syaoran felt his wife release. He could see the flicker of doubt and hesitation within her eyes, and knew there was hope. As long as he knew Sakura was fighting, he will continue to distract this other her so Sakura could stand a chance.

"Syaoran look out!" the warning escaped Sakura's lips, the emerald eyes turned soft and fearful, it lasted only a second, only one second but Syaoran had seen it before it was overtaken by the same, hard, fiery look. The warning came just in time, as Syaoran ducked an incoming fist from behind him.

"I will take care of you before moving onto your wife," Kane said with a malicious smile. Syaoran only growled, prepared to knock the brains out of the man in front of him and show him the true meaning of death, when a cry of pain came from behind him. Syaoran and Kane watched as Sakura sank to the ground onto her knees, clutching her head in pain. The sudden cry of warning had caused Sakura's mind to erupt in a wave of mind numbing pain, torn between the power that coursed through her… and the love she had.

"Sakura…" Syaoran breathed out, he made a move to go towards her,

"Not so fast," Kane growled, and sent a hurling fist at Syaoran, ducking, Syaoran swore loudly at the man, and the two males charged at one another. Physically, they were well matched, their skills at martial arts evenly matched and surgically precise,

"_But my powers are greater,"_ Kane thought to himself with a smile, _"The shifter has said so, it is the female that matters, the male is nothing," _

"What-the-hell-is-wrong-with-you!" Syaoran grunted at separate intervals, his right arm raised to block a fist aimed at his chest, and his left hand intercepted another fist, his two feet were spread apart, his right foot behind him to support his weight and the pressure Kane was pushing upon him.

"It was just your misfortune of marrying this woman," Kane smirked, moving quickly, Kane captured Syaoran's left wrist, and twisted it behind his back, and forced Syaoran to kneel, Syaoran grunted in pain, "The best always wins," Kane whispered harshly, he felt the red hot bubbling of shifter powers that had been transmitted to him so many months ago, and focused it, channelling it to the man kneeling before him.

Syaoran struggled desperately, he could already feel the burn on his wrist, his amber eyes flickered up and met the tortured look on his wife's face, her emerald eyes flashed between fear and desperation, and fire and determination.

"No—S—Syao-Syaoran," the soft grunt escaped Sakura's lips, her body looked like she wanted to go towards him, to help him, yet it stayed rooted, her muscles tensed and twitching. Syaoran wanted nothing more than to help her at that moment. Syaoran would give up his entire fortune _just_ to stand beside Sakura, whispering soothing words in her ears, he would give up his entire future, career, everything just to be by her side…he would die…give up his life, return to the life of being invisible… only to have her be alive and free from suffering. Li Syaoran would do all that…and more.

Then a green light erupted from the room, and blinded everyone.

* * *

"Are you sure it's safe?" Tomoyo asked nervously, Eriol nodded in determination,

"I'm sure, it might take a bit out of me, but if what Yakima is saying is true, then it's the only way we can save Sakura and Syaoran," Eriol said with determination.

"Thank you, so much for doing this," Yakima said softly,

"No… thank you for helping Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun… you sure you want to do this? If they found out they will never let you," Tomoyo said

"It's what I'm here for, why I found Sakura-san, if this is why I died, I want to die fulfilling my duties," Yakima said faithfully, Eriol nodded,

"You'll have a couple of seconds, maximum, that is all I can do," Eriol said, Yakima nodded, and closed her eyes, a navy glow began to surround Eriol as he muttered words he was taught never to say, for they were words that were taught and passed down by shifters. The navy glow flicker between blue, and black, until it was alternating so much, it was nothing but blurs. Eriol did not have the power of shifters, unlike Sakura; he did not originate from generations of mediators, and thus did not have the same risk as Sakura had; the risk of releasing the shifter side of their powers. So when Eriol managed to open up a small hole that linked their world to the world of the supernatural, Yakima only had 2 seconds before it snapped closed again.

When Eriol opened his eyes, he could feel Tomoyo's soft hands supporting his tired body, and the spot Yakima Cheung had stood was empty.

* * *

Kane felt the intense burn on the hand that held Syaoran's wrist and his body was propelled backwards as if hit by the explosion of a bomb. Kane grunted, struggling to stand up. He felt weak, he didn't have energy, it was as if the green light had sucked every ounce of energy he had in him. When he tried to will the shifter energy towards his hand, he could only feel the simmer of power in his gut, and not the boiling, the intense rush that he had felt before. The mediator's husband had somehow taken his energy away from him, and as Kane looked down, he could see his body shimmering, and becoming transparent, and without the shifter's power…he could not retain his physical form for much longer.

Syaoran didn't know what happened, one second he was inches away from being killed, and Sakura had been the only person that filled his mind. He thought of what was going to happen, he was going to die, he was going to leave his mother, his sisters, his company…and his wife and unborn child, and the latter thought had torn him up inside. _"Well if I die I know who I'll be haunting…again,"_ Syaoran remembered having that thought past through his mind as he felt his wrist go numb. But then he saw Sakura, twitching and wreathing in pain from a torture he couldn't see… and he just—he just couldn't bear dying with the image of his strong, stubborn Sakura succumbing to something like that.

Then he felt the same snapping inside of him, the same feeling he had felt when he watched Sakura hurling into the fence, trapped within a limo with Ronin, and a burst of power had erupted from him, then the next thing he knew, Kane had been thrown off him, and Sakura had temporarily gone limp. Ignoring the protest of pain his body gave him, and his sore muscles, Syaoran went over to Sakura, and lifted her head onto his lap,

"Sakura…Sakura, sweetheart," Syaoran whispered, "God wake up please," he begged. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Kane struggle to get up, and Naomi laying unconsciously a few metres away from him. He knew he needed to get Naomi out of there, she didn't belong here—well not that they belonged there too, but Naomi's body was not as strong as those of a mediator, a few more hours, maybe a few more minutes here, and Naomi would be damaged permanently. Syaoran knew he could get Naomi out of there, both of them out of there…but he knew he would not have the energy to come back… and he would die again if he was going to leave Sakura here, alone, like this.

Then suddenly Sakura burst into movement, she twitched and convulsed, shaking like she was under a bad seizure. Her right hand suddenly shot up, and caught a bunch of Syaoran's shirt in a tight grip in her fist, her knuckles turning white.

"Stop it!" Syaoran roared, turning around, but Kane wasn't the one causing Sakura pain. If anything, Kane himself was too weak to do anything at all but struggle to remain standing. Syaoran turned his attention back to Sakura, "What can I do-god damn it tell me what I can do!" Syaoran growled,

"Syao-ran-go-" Sakura's voice rasped, then her voice changed, and an icy cold voice escaped from her slack lips,_** "She is our vessel" **_"Leave-I can't control it," _**"Soon the mediator will be no more" **_"Naomi-get-leave,"

"Sakura stop it, please," Syaoran whispered, he felt so helpless, he couldn't do anything but hold onto Sakura, he felt his heart wrench, watching Sakura's face get paler by the second,

"_**You cannot help her," **_"Syaoran…" _**"She cannot be saved"**_"Our baby…" _**"This will all end" **_"I love you…"

"Syaoran-san!" Yakima ran as fast as she could to the crouching tycoon who was clutching something Yakima prayed with all her heart was still alive. The mediator ghost barely had time to register the person who had robbed her of her life was standing mere metres away from him, his own unnatural life force disappearing. Yakima froze when Syaoran turned to face her, and his eyes looked watery, his jaw set and trying desperately not to let loose the tears that were almost spilling over his eyes, Yakima had to hold in her own tears when she saw Sakura lying in the hands of Syaoran, tortured by invisible assailants.

"Yakima, what are you doing here?" Syaoran said in a tight voice,

"I-Sakura-san…"

Syaoran's jaws tightened even more if that was possible, "I can't help her… I can't do anything for her… I can't do a damn thing!" he shouted as his fisted hands hit the invisible floor of the dimension they were in,

"I can… it's what I'm supposed to do," Yakima said softly, Syaoran looked up at her, "I need to enter Sakura-san's body, her shifter powers has awakened, and she can't deal with the pressure that is being placed on her, if I enter her body, I can fuse my powers with her mediator powers…and then she will be able to fight it,"

"But you will die,"

"I'm already dead," Yakima forced a smile,

"You won't be able to move on," Syaoran rephrased his words, "That's just as worse as being dead, no I won't let you, Sakura will never let you,"

"It's not your choice to make, it's mine," Yakima said sternly, "I won't be able to live with myself if I knew I didn't save Sakura-san when I could've…don't you want to save her?" Syaoran looked down at Sakura, whose eyes were closed, her body was covered in cold sweat, and her grip did not loosen on his shirt. Her lips were still moving, muttering words in two different voices, one was the voice of the woman Syaoran had fell in love with, and the second a cold voice that did not belong to his wife. They seemed to be constantly arguing with one another, but-Syaoran realized with a grip of fear-the cold voice was getting stronger, and Sakura's voice was growing weaker. She was losing.

"We don't have time!" Yakima shouted, and before Syaoran could do anything, Yakima had placed a hand on Sakura's forehead, and with a bright white flash, she disappeared, and Sakura's limp body shook slightly, and then went deathly still.

-

-

When Yakima opened her eyes, she wasn't sure if she had successfully entered Sakura's mind, because by the looks of things, it was no different than the creepy, eerie world she had just left. It was as dark as night, and Yakima felt cold all over-which should be saying something because she was dead.

"Sakura-san…" Yakima whispered, and yet her voice echoed around her. Now she knew she was in the wrong place, Sakura's mind couldn't be this…this _dark_. Sakura was such a sweet person, yet this was nothing like her at all. When a small sob escaped from within the thick, dark blanket, it almost scared Yakima out of her skin.

"Sakura-san… is that… is that you?" Yakima edged cautiously towards the direction in which the sound was coming from. As Yakima moved closer to the sound, she began to see a brief outline of what looked like a shivering ball in the corner. Yakima got closer…and closer…and she gasped in shock. Li Sakura was cuddled there, her knees drawn to her chest, her emerald eyes looked dull...dead…and her usual shimmering auburn locks now hung limply around her pale face, looking greasy and unkempt for.

"I…I know you…" Sakura said in a hoarse voice, Yakima nodded slowly, approaching her one step at a time, and slowly knelt down, bringing her to the same level as Sakura,

"We've met, I'm Yakima," Yakima said softly, and placed a gentle hand on Sakura's arm, Sakura flinched slightly as if she hadn't had human contact in years,

"Yakima…" Sakura said the name quietly a couple of times, as if trying it out, and seeing how it sounded like, Yakima saw a quick flash of recognition, "Yes… we…I found you…in the car with…with…" Sakura's eyebrows furrowed in deep concentration, she looked as though she was trying hard to find the name, yet she couldn't say it out loud

"Syaoran-san," Yakima helped out, Sakura's head snapped up, "Syaoran-san, he's your husband,"

"S-S…Syao…Syao-ran…Syaoran…Li Syaoran," Sakura said in a choppy voice, "Li Syaoran, I'm…I'm Sakura," Sakura said slowly, "Syaoran's my husband… you…you're a ghost… you're a mediator," Sakura's eyes met Yakima's, "_I'm_ a mediator-ugh!" Sakura clutched her forehead as an explosion of pain erupted from within her. Yakima looked around in fear when the darkness around them seemed to pulse suddenly, and began closing in around them,

"Sakura-san, you have to listen to me!" Yakima said urgently, but it was no use. Sakura was in too much pain to listen to what Yakima had to say, and time was running out, the darkness was beginning to envelope them, "Sakura you have to be strong! You have to fight it, for everyone, your family, Syaoran," Yakima looked around urgently, "For your baby!"

"Baby…" Sakura's head snapped up, her eyes wide as if she had just realized something, the hands that had just been used to hold her pain filled head slowly drifted down to her stomach and then landed on her abdomen, and true to Yakima's words, Sakura could feel the dip beneath her navel, an evident sign of a bump… a hard…baby bump.

"Yes, yes your baby, Sakura, you and Syaoran-san are having a baby…you have to do this…for your baby,"

"My baby," Sakura whispered, her emerald eyes drifted down to where her lands laid, and tears began to fill up her eyes, one by one, the clear liquid dropped from her eyes, some landing on her arms… and some landing on the darkness around them. Yakima watched in shock as the spots where the tears landed began to ripple, then the tears began to glow, and soon, circles of white light began appearing, ripping apart the darkness.

"_It's the baby that's forcing the darkness away,"_ Yakima realized as a white glow covered Sakura's abdomen. Almost immediately, Sakura's eyes seemed to have regained the life that it had before, but it wasn't over yet,

"I-I can't, I can't fight it," Sakura said, fear seeping into her voice,

"That's why I'm here," Yakima said, "Put her hands against mine, I'll transfer my powers to you,"

"No!" Sakura gasped, "No, that's the only reason why you're here, you need your powers, you can't, I won't!"

"Sakura-san you have no choice," Yakima said, "This is why I died, this is why I'm here, so that I can help you… so I can help your unborn child. I was wrong…I was so wrong…" Yakima reached and took Sakura's right hand, and gently placed it against her own, and quickly interlaced their fingers, preventing Sakura from escaping. A glow erupted from their connected hands,

"Wrong…what do you mean?" Sakura whispered, Yakima began to shimmer slightly as she began to grow transparent,

"The dream…about the reincarnation…it's not you…not really," Yakima's voice was growing softer, Sakura could feel her energy returning,

"What do you mean? Not me…then who is it?" Yakima smiled,

"You know who it is…the little one…" and with a final smile, Yakima Cheung shimmered out of existence, the sparkles that once represented Yakima Cheung began to swirl until it surrounded Sakura and as if an explosion occurred in the core of her very body, Sakura shot up, and a piercing scream broke the silence of the darkness.

* * *

Syaoran felt the hair on his neck stand up as a horrible shriek came from Sakura's mouth before her body became slack once more. Syaoran's heart pounded with fear as he desperately felt her neck and wrist for any sign of a pulse. He couldn't find one.

"Damn it!" he cried, he laid her hand on the floor, and immediately began pumping his hand against Sakura's still chest, crudely performing CPR, his awkward teenage years coming back to him in broken segments, "Damn it Sakura don't you dare!" he roared. 2 minutes into his desperate attempt, and there was still no change, he had lost her…he had failed her…he had failed Sakura.

"Ugh!" Sakura's body suddenly shook to life, and Syaoran's eyes shot up to Sakura's. Her mouth was opened, and taking in uneven breaths, gasping as her eyes opened, her hand to her heart,

"Sakura!"

"S-Syaoran," Sakura sat up with Syaoran's help, her face-which had been as pale as the ghostly spirits that haunted the waters beside them-had regained colour into them, and Syaoran had never been so happy to see her lips move,

"God damn it Sakura," Syaoran groaned, pulling her against him, crushing her in a hug, Sakura weakly wrapped her own arms around him, "God I thought I lost you, damn it I thought I lost you," Syaoran whispered, Sakura shook her head,

"I'm ok, I'm fine," Sakura said softly, Syaoran pulled back,

"But how, you…you stopped breathing,"

"Yakima,"

"She said she was going to go into your body,"

"She saved me," Sakura said, "She…she fused her powers with mine, that's how I was able to fight the shifter power inside me,"

"So, is it gone now?" Syaoran asked, Sakura shook her head,

"No… it'll always be a part of me, but it's a part of my mediator powers now, and with Yakima's power with mine, it'll always be stronger than the shifter's," Sakura said,

"We have to get out of here, Kane, I think Kane is dying… well in a manner of speaking," Syaoran said, Sakura stood up shakily, and faced Kane, who had become so transparent, Sakura had to narrow her eyes to see him properly,

"This isn't over," Kane whispered, "As long as I am here this is not over,"

"It is," Sakura said softly, and against Syaoran's protest, began to make her way over to the disappearing ghost, "You risked your own sister's life to get here,"

"I will win," he said,

"You already lost," Sakura said, her voice carrying a hint of coldness, "You don't belong here,"

"What about you? You're not as pure and innocent and you want people to believe," Kane smirked, "I saw what happened, the power that was unleashed within you, you have a dark side, bigger than anyone else,"

"I do," Sakura said, "But I have people who love me,"

"Do you think they will love you once they find out how _evil_ you really are? That their precious reincarnation, the _chosen one_is really just another power hungry devil?"

"That's true," Sakura said, "if _I_ was the real reincarnation…but I'm not,"

"Don't lie," Kane spat, "He told me, the shifter told me you were the last of the line of mediators, you are the reincarnation of the thousands before you," by then, Syaoran had reached Sakura's side, and if Sakura had even batted a single eye lash, Syaoran would've used every single ounce of his power to shatter the conniving ghost.

"Well then your informant is very out of date," Sakura said with a smirk of her own, "Because I am no longer the last of the line of mediators," Sakura placed a hand against her swollen stomach, and Kane's eyes drifted towards the direction, noticing the bump for the very first time. All of a sudden, flashes of Sakura doing everything to protect her stomach came back to him.

"This is not the end!" Kane roared, and his fist flew towards Sakura so fast, Sakura didn't realize what had hit her, until Syaoran had suddenly appeared in front of her, his hand stretched and blocking the incoming fist,

"Not a smart move," Syaoran growled, he pushed hardly, and sent Kane flying backwards as a green light erupted around Syaoran, "You do not lay a hand on Li Syaoran's wife _or_ child, am I making myself clear?" Syaoran growled, and just as Kane charged at Syaoran's direction, Syaoran gripped the transparent arm, and with a mighty heave, and a kick of his legs, Syaoran sent Kane flying, and the last moment of Kane Shinn's after life disappeared among the splash of the dark lake, his screams muffled by the millions of ghastly white spirits that clambered around him, to drag him down into the depths of the water where he would be one of them for all of eternity.

Sakura let out a shuttering breath; it was over… it was all over…finally. Her arms tightened around her stomach, she didn't like being in this place for long, and they had been here for almost more than an hour.

"Are you alright?" Syaoran hurried back to her, Sakura shivered, but nodded her head,

"I'm fine… just…shocked," She said,

"It's over,"

"It is…thank god…" and she closed her eyes, "Syaoran… let's get out of here,"

"My thoughts exactly, we should get Naomi out of here at least," Syaoran said, nodding to the unconscious girl. She had been unconscious for quite some time, and Syaoran knew it was unnatural for someone to remain out of it for so long…but then he had just fought a ghost, and his wife had just came back from the dead…his 'unnatural' threshold had changed quite a bit.

"I can take Naomi," Sakura said,

"Wait, are you sure? You just went through a lot," Syaoran said,

"I'm sure, this is your first time here, so you'll need to concentrate more I just… I need something to keep me occupied," Sakura said softly, and Syaoran nodded knowingly. Syaoran helped Sakura lift Naomi up, and made sure Sakura was strong enough to keep the older girl in her arms. "Just… picture the company," Sakura instructed, closing her eyes. Sakura felt the tug in her navel, and Syaoran could feel their bodies leaving the place-hopefully for the last time. The air around them grew warmer, and their surroundings grew louder, until someone shrieked,

"Sakura, Syaoran!"

* * *

**A/N: If people were expecting more of a dramatic… and action packed chapter, I'm sorry to disappoint. I will be writing an epilogue for this and the next chapter will be the final chapter. Thank you so much for hanging in there!**


	20. Chapter 20

Can you believe it? It's the last chapter of 'See to Believe'. Firstly and most importantly, I want to thank everyone who's stuck with me so far—and special thanks to those who have stuck with me since the prequel 'Invisible'. Honestly this story would be nothing without you, and I would not enjoy writing so much if it wasn't for you guys, so thank you so very much for your support, it is greatly appreciated.

**Story: **See to Believe

**Author: **hugsxkisses

**Summary: **3 years ago, Kinomoto Sakura met Li Syaoran…after he died. Now they're married. Everything's been peaceful, until something happens. Sakura must choose between the life she loves and the life she's destined to live.

**Pairings: **Sakura/Syaoran Tomoyo/Eriol

**Disclaimer: **This is the last time I am doing this for this story, but unfortunately it is still the same deal. I do not own CCS, it belongs to CLAMP, I am simply borrowing their characters. The prequel to this story, 'Invisible' was inspired by 'The Mediator' series by Meg Cabot.

* * *

_Chapter 20: Epilogue – The next generation_

* * *

**1984**

Fujitaka Kinomoto tried to block out the pained cries that emitted from the closed doors in front of him. The distant sounds of comforting and soothing words from nurses, and the gentle orders and persistence from the doctor inside fell onto deaf ears as Fujitaka struggled not to burst through the closed doors to be by the side of his pained wife.

"Otou-san," a gentle tug on his sleeves, "Otou-san where's Okaa-san?" Fujitaka smiled down at his young son and Touya looked up expecting an answer

"Okaa-san is… well she's…" Fujitaka mulled over what he was trying to say, trying to find words simple enough to tell the little boy what was happening without too many awkward questions, "She's having your baby sister,"

"Baby sister?"

"Remember when I said you would have a baby sister?"

"Oh…but why is Okaa-san in there? Can't the doctor just deliver it to us when she arrives?" Touya asked full of childish innocence, Fujitaka smiled, ruffling Touya's light ebony hair, causing a small complaint out of the child,

"The doctor is delivering her to us, Okaa-san just wanted to be there when it happens," Fujitaka said, Touya nodded slowly,

"I wanted a puppy…" Before Fujitaka could chuckle at his son's response, the door swung opened, and the doctor came out in green doctors outfit, removing the mask from his face, Fujitaka stood anxiously at the doctor,

"Mister did you give Okaa-san my baby sister already?" Asked Touya, the doctor's face split into an amused grin,

"Yes I did, your baby sister and you Okaa-san is just inside the room, once we get them in a room you can see her," the doctor said, smiling nicely at Touya, but knew his words calmed the new father of a daughter. Fujitaka let out a sigh of relief, his shoulder slumping, unknowingly tense from the past few hours of stress. Thanking the doctor, Fujitaka held onto Touya's hand as they rolled Kinomoto Nadeshiko out, her face pale and sweaty from exhaustion, and her arms gently holding a bundle of pink. It was a few minutes later, when a nurse came out of one of the private rooms, and allowed the Kinomoto males to enter.

The room was silent save for the distant bustling from the halls and corridors outside in the hospital. Nadeshiko sat up right on the bed, her wavy light ebony hair now brushed and tied into a light pony tail—courtesy of the nurses. Though her face was still slightly pale (which was saying something, considering many considered Nadeshiko was pale already), and her eyes were drooping slightly from her previous exertion, the new mother of the infant daughter could not take her eyes off the newly made life.

"Nadeshiko," Fujitaka said in an equally soft voice so that his voice blended to the comfortable silence. Nadeshiko looked up, and her emerald eyes lit up, her face splitting into a beautiful smile,

"Fujitaka, come look at our daughter, she's beautiful," Nadeshiko said breathlessly, beckoning for he husband to join her side. Fujitaka didn't hesitate, and joined his wife, sitting next to her in one of those uncomfortable plastic chairs. In Nadeshiko's arm was a sleeping, wriggling young infant, only few minutes old. Although just born, there were already light fuzzed on top of her head, and seeing how it was different from Touya's when he was born, Fujitaka safely assumed that his daughter would be taking after his own auburn tresses. Her little eyes were closed, and her little lips moved silently, but she was the most beautiful thing Fujitaka had ever seen.

"Hai, she is beautiful," Fujitaka agreed softly, he gingerly held a finger up to the baby's body, taking one of her tiny hands that stuck out of the blanket. The baby girl unconsciously tugged on the unknown object, and held it softly in her tiny grasp. From behind Fujitaka's legs, little Touya popped out,

"Okaa-san?"

"Touya, come see your sister!" Nadeshiko said, waving for Touya to come, Touya stepped out of his father's legs, and cautiously approached the bed not knowing what to expect. His mom was holding a tiny bundle; that can't be his little sister! After all he was already _this_ big, and he wouldn't be able to fit into a bundle like that! Maybe the doctor delivered the wrong baby; Touya didn't hesitate to voice out his idea. Nadeshiko laughed, and Fujitaka chuckled,

"No, this is how everyone starts out, you were this small too Touya," Fujitaka said,

"Was not!!" Touya exclaimed loudly. The little bundle wiggled,

"Touya, not so loud or you'll wake up her sister," Nadeshiko said gently, rocking the bundle in her arms, the wriggling stopped, and the baby fell back asleep. Touya climbed onto the bed his mother was lying on, and peeked underneath the blanket. He really couldn't see anything special about it. Why were his parents looking so happy over a tiny little thing? She had eyes and mouth and nose just like he did, except everything was smaller, and she didn't do anything but yawn or move around. _He_ could do that! But when the tiny little hands struck out and grabbed his finger, Touya gasped,

"She's holding me!" Touya said astounded, looking at the tiny bundle with new light. "Sakura,"

"Nani?" both Fujitaka and Nadeshiko looked at their son,

"Her hands are really soft, and they're pink too, it's like the sakura tree outside our house," Touya said with child like simplicity. Nadeshiko's eyes were shining when she met Fujitaka, and her husband seemed to know exactly what she was thinking,

"Kinomoto Sakura," Fujitaka nodded in approval.

Hours after Fujitaka and Touya had left to let Nadeshiko sleep, a nurse had gently pried the sleeping Sakura out of her arms, and into an incubator among the other babies. When Nadeshiko awoke, she silently padded through the empty corridors of the hospital, entering the newborn department, seeing incubators lined up side by side, filled with newborn babies. Nadeshiko smiled as her eyes landed on the cradle closest to her, where her little Sakura slept.

"Beautiful," Nadeshiko whispered, running her hands down the glass that separated them. A nurse walked by and stopped on the other side of the window, noticing Nadeshiko, and the new mother jumped slightly in shock,

"Is she your daughter?" asked the elderly looking nurse holding a clipboard. Nadeshiko nodded softly, "She's beautiful,"

"Arigatou," Nadeshiko said softly,

"She looks healthy, she will grow into one beautiful young lady, your husband will have a hard time chasing all those boys away," said the nurse playfully, Nadeshiko giggled softly,

"That I have no doubt, though it will probably be her brother who will be doing most of the beating,"

"Her brother? You have a son too, you must be very happy," the elderly nurse said kindly,

"Very much, I'm very blessed," Nadeshiko answered honestly,

"Well I offer my congratulations," the nurse said, Nadeshiko only smiled, and nodded, before another nurse, this time younger with flowing brunette hair, walked past the window…and walked right through the older nurse Nadeshiko had been speaking to. The older nurse only smiled, before she disappeared from beside Sakura's cradle. Nadeshiko let out a soft sigh of relief, before her eyes returned to Sakura. She was surprised to see her little eyes opened, having awoken during her conversation with the old nurse, revealing the glimmering emerald eyes the baby had inherited from her mother. Nadeshiko smiled softly, giving a tiny wave to her young baby. Suddenly, her playful smile dropped, and Kinomoto Nadeshiko looked in shock as her new born baby was not staring at her, but at the place in which the older-dead-nurse had stood moments before.

* * *

**Present**

"Sakura, Syaoran!"

The cry startled the mediators out of their reverie. Syaoran-having it been his first time transporting himself from the alternate dimension back to the real world-felt disoriented. For a while he couldn't figure out where he was until Eriol's face popped up in front of him,

"Not the first person I want to see," Syaoran groaned, his headache subsiding.

"I take it you're ok if you can insult me," Eriol said with a hint of amusement. He helped his friend onto his feet,

"Kami-sama Sakura, Naomi!" Gladys's cries alerted the entire company, directing their attention to the newly revealed Mrs. Li and Naomi, lying unconscious on the floor with Tomoyo hovering above them, eyes filled with fear. All disorientation forgotten, Syaoran rushed to his unconscious wife,

"Sakura, Sakura wake up," Syaoran said urgently, lifting her limp body up, and placing her head gently on his lap. Somewhere in the corner of his eyes, he saw someone lift Naomi up and place her onto a chair.

"Li-sama, should we call the ambulance?" Sharon asked anxiously, holding a folded piece of paper, fanning Naomi. Syaoran didn't bat an eyelash,

"Call one for Naomi,"

"But-Sakura…"

"She's got a private doctor," Eriol filled in, "We'll be taking her home,"

"Okaa-san…" came a mumble from Sakura's slacked lips and immediately all attention turned to her. Slowly, with every anxious breath, Syaoran watched the emerald orbs he loved so much begin to flicker and open and Sakura blinked, trying to get things into focus, "Syaoran,"

"Damn it Sakura," Syaoran growled audible enough for those around him to hear, in front of his employees, Syaoran swooped down, and captured Sakura's lips with his, he could still feel the pounding in his chest, his heart not having slowed down once while she was unconscious, and it certainly didn't feel like it was slowing down anytime soon. The fear was still coursing through his body, "Damn it Sakura you're going to kill me one day you know that," Syaoran said, his face still inches away from hers, "A heart attack, I'm telling you it's going to be a heart attack,"

"Isn't that how all rich tycoons go?" Sakura managed a weak smile, sitting up with help, at once she was ambushed by Eriol, Tomoyo, Gladys, Sharon and Cheryl.

"Sakura-chan, kami-sama, thank god you're alright!"

"What happened?" "Why was Naomi with you?" "You look terrible!" "You should sit on a chair—someone get a chair!" somewhere between the questions, the concerned looks and her husband's death glares to all the employees around him, someone gently heaved her by her arm, and placed her on a comfortable chair, and for one, in the past hour or so, Sakura felt her body relax, and the whole truth came crashing down on her,

"_It's over…it's done…he's dead…we're safe…I'm safe…I nearly killed my husband…"_ Sakura's body shiver from the last realization, her heart quivering, her mind never letting her forget that in her blood, there were shifter powers combined with mediator ones…so…which side was she supposed to be on? Syaoran didn't take her silence as a good sign,

"I'm taking you home; actually, everyone can go home."

"Li-sama the money, stocks, company—" said one of his particularly dense-and over paid- accountants,

"I don't give a damn! I know how much damn money I have in my own damn company, we can afford a day not working," Syaoran growled out menacingly, affectively quieting the other man.

"I think we can all use a break," Tomoyo said in her even and serene voice, not at all portraying the worry she felt inside.

"It's settled, Gladys, please take Naomi home—actually take her back to your house so you can take care of her, she'll be indisposed for a while," Syaoran ordered with a voice of hard authority, Gladys didn't dare question why her boss said that, only nodding quietly, and beckoning Sharon and Cheryl to help lift the unconscious young woman towards the elevators, when the elevator doors opened and emitted a tiny ringing sound, Sakura flinched—and it did not go unnoticed by Syaoran.

"Sakura, we're going home, now," Syaoran said softly, he gently scooped her up, his strong arms tight against her small waist, and Sakura's head hit lightly onto his shoulder, her legs walking numbly as if they were robotic. The rest of Li Corp.'s employees watched as their boss lifted his young wife into the elevator. Finding out their co-worker was actually Li Syaoran's wife… and now this…talk about one busy day.

It only took Sakura a couple of seconds to finally drift to sleep while in Syaoran's car, enveloped in his sent. In her dreams, she was restless, a dark, cold, familiar voice whispered in the darkest corner of her mind, **"**_**You almost killed him"**_

* * *

Syaoran barely knew what happened as the next couple of days passed by. Sakura no longer appeared in the office and many employees decided that it was because now that Sakura had revealed herself as Mrs. Li, Syaoran did not allow her to work there anymore. Gladys wasn't the only was saddened to see her go. But, the truth was just the opposite. Syaoran sat worriedly at his desk, his desk free of paper to sign…mostly because he was lacking a secretary. For now, Tomoyo was taking Sakura's spot, and maybe it was because the autumn season was usually a slow month of them, or perhaps fate thought it would be fun to let Syaoran do nothing but dwell on his personal problems, but Syaoran just couldn't concentrate at all.

Sakura was acting strange…different…he didn't know what to do with her anymore. He use to be able to read her so perfectly, her emerald gems would shimmer when she was happy, grow hard when she was angry, have a mischevious little glint when she was conspiring against him or soften when she wanted to make him feel better. So far, for the past few days, Syaoran had seen _none_ of those signs, in fact, Sakura's eyes never reached his, no matter how many times he tried to catch her eyes, and she didn't want to look at him. Even at night, when Syaoran came out of the shower, she was already in bed, curled up and on her side, her back facing him, and in the morning when he awoke, she would still be asleep, and he would find his arms empty and cold. Something was wrong.

"Syaoran,"

"Yea…"

"Are you alright?"

"Yea…"

"Are you sick?"

"Yea…"

"Can you even hear me?"

"Yea…"

"So anyway, I came to tell you that all your employees were actually ghosts, and they were sent here to try and weed their way into your mind and eventually take over the world,"

"Yea…"

"Hey Syaoran, want to sign the company over to me?"

"No."

"Of all times to snap out of your pattern," Eriol rolled his eyes, flopping onto the chair in front of him after the 1 minute interrogation, "Ok what's wrong with you?"

"Sakura's…acting different," Syaoran sighed. Something _must _be wrong if he was willing to go to Eriol and allow him to play shrink for him,

"She's been through a lot Syaoran, you can't blame her for being out of it for a while," Eriol said softly, "It's not easy to have everything thrown at you at once,"

"I got the whole mediator deal and ghost deal thrown at me at once," Syaoran snapped,

"You know it's not the same," Eriol snapped back, "You had me, Tomoyo and Sakura with you when you went through it, granted when you were dead it was mostly Sakura, but you had us with you,"

"And she has me with her now!"

"Syaoran, Sakura nearly killed you down 'there'," Eriol said gravely.

"Nani?"

"There's a reason why it's so hard being a mediator, and much harder being a descendent from an ancient group of mediators," Eriol explained, "You and me, you could say we were chosen at random, maybe you were meant to die and meet Sakura, maybe you weren't, the truth still stands that there was a chance that we wouldn't have become mediators…but Sakura's different, she didn't have a choice. She's from a long line of mediators dating back to the originals, their powers grow stronger in every generation, which is why they're always so sought after by enemies…but the thing is, back then, mediators and shifters were the same,"

"The same… how are they the same?" Syaoran asked,

"As in mediators had shifter powers, and shifter have mediator powers," Eriol said, "It was supposed to balance the two out, to work in harmony, but somewhere between one ghost and another ghost, people who branded themselves as shifters saw themselves as superior, and decided they wanted nothing to do with mediators…and so they somehow used a type of dark arts and forced the mediator powers out of them, hence the reason why they're considered weaker than mediators.

"However, the mediators didn't want to resort to using dark powers, and so they chose an ancient form of power sealing. It's not as affective as completely forcing the power out of them, and it has repercussions, like you'll never know when the shield would break, and once the seal breaks, it depends on how powerful the mediator is and whether or not they can overcome the shifter power. If a mediator was stronger than the shifter power, then of course that's preferable, but the only flaw is that the shifter power locked inside grows along with the mediator powers, growing after every generation."

"So when Sakura's got unleashed…" Syaoran placed the puzzle pieces together,

"Chances were she felt the release of centuries of built up energy, and especially since she's pregnant, her mediator powers wouldn't be as focused due to the extra stress added to her body," Eriol explained,

"Kami-sama…if Yakima didn't come when she did and did what she did, then Sakura would've…" Syaoran didn't dare think of the possibilities. Could he even dare to think how close Sakura was to becoming a cold blooded, heartless shifter? Or how close he could've lost the two people (one having not been born yet) he loved at once?

"She would've both fallen to its powers and turned evil, or worse she could've died," Eriol said gently, "But Sakura didn't, she over came it, but it still doesn't wipe her memories of the things she did while she was under the shifter power's control. Sakura remembers Syaoran, and she doesn't know how to deal with it,"

"She knows I don't care," Syaoran argued,

"But _she_ does, it didn't have to be you, it could've been me, or Tomoyo, but it was you, and it only made it worse because you still stood by her even though you probably could've ran away,"

"This gets better and better," Syaoran groaned, and then he stood up, heading for his coat rack,

"Where do you think you're going, you have a meeting in 3 minutes!" Eriol exclaimed, Syaoran smirked,

"You take my place; I need to talk to Sakura," Syaoran said hurriedly, opening the door and marching out, Tomoyo shot up, wondering where he was going, only to see Eriol storming out after him, Tomoyo smiled softly, sat back down, and returned to her typing, ignoring the curious glances from the other employees, "Don't ruin my company Hiirigazawa," Syaoran added, before disappearing into the elevator. Eriol groaned, running his hand through his hair as he walked back and slumped his shoulders, stopping in front of Tomoyo,

"He's getting better ne?" Tomoyo smiled brightly, Eriol sighed,

"I think he's getting worse if he's willing to leave an important meeting in my hands," Eriol said with a sparkle in his eyes, Tomoyo smiled, shaking her head at him, "I'm going to need the files for the meeting,"

"You're going to read through all of that in 1 minute?" Tomoyo asked sceptically, handing him a thick stack of files, Eriol's eyes widened slightly, before chuckling weakly, and loosening the tie around his neck,

"I've had worse…" he attempted, but when Tomoyo raised an eyebrow at him, he amended, "No not really…"

* * *

Sakura huddled deeper underneath the comforter that sheltered her entire body save the top half of her head. Even though the bed was warm, and the sunlight that spilled through the open windows drenched her room in a golden glow that would've made any other person jump up and go out, Sakura wasn't that person. The room felt cold… void of the warmth she got use to…the warmth that had filled Syaoran's room.

After they had gotten married and spent a blissful honeymoon month just by themselves, Syaoran had introduced their home to Sakura, and the mansion like house immediately drawing a wide eyed, open mouthed, shell shocked look from a mediator who had kicked ghost butt for more than half her life. A quick tour around the house, Syaoran had shown her into a room. Not nearly as big as the master's bedroom, but it was big enough, with a king sized canopy bed smack dabbed in the middle against the back wall, a large, flat screen TV right across from it. Two closets stood to the right of the bed with enough room to fit all of her clothes plus Tomoyo's designs, and a vanity cabinet to the left. A fully equipped washroom was right next to the TV, and just a glance showed Sakura a whirl pool tub half the size of her old community pool.

"Kami… Syaoran what the heck am I supposed to do with this?" Sakura had gasped, wandering into the room she was sure no one had touched before. Syaoran followed, the smile on his face an indication on how pleased he was Sakura had liked this room,

"Anything you want with it, it's yours," he said simply, "You can sleep in here every night if you want to, or you know alone time, if Tomoyo comes over at least you girls would have some place to go," he shrugged,

"Aw Syaoran you're so considerate," Sakura had giggled; she walked up to him, and cutely cocked her head to the side, and small playful smile on her face, "You really want me to spend every single night here?" Syaoran had replied with his own, wolfish, playful smile,

"No, not really," he had said bluntly, and then had lifted her into his arms, and carried his giggling new wife away from the room and towards the master's bed room which was initially Syaoran's, but after that moment had became theirs. True to his words, Sakura had never stepped foot into the room after that day…until now. Sakura couldn't stand being around everything that reminded her of Syaoran anymore, the mere scent of him already sent her over the edge… that was why she couldn't bare looking at him in the eye; it would be too painful… Sakura just couldn't stand it. It wasn't because she didn't love him anymore, god if only he knew how much she did…but that was the problem.

She loved him. He loved her. She almost killed him… and he had let her.

Sakura clutched a handful of blanket in her clenched hands, trying to stop the tears prickling at the edge of her eyes and threatened to spill themselves over her cheeks and onto her soft downy pillow. She knew Syaoran knew something was wrong… she let out a chocked laugh, he always knew. But she couldn't bare looking at her, or talking to him, because every time she did, she would see flashes of images, of her attacking him, of him blocking her and never once trying to aim anywhere that could cause harm…she could remember the tiny nag inside her that told her 'Yes… she could kill him'.

Every time she thought back to 'that day', she could feel the slight bubbling of power inside her guts, that sent power and shivers down her spine, then it was over come by a soothing warmth that silenced it once more. But lately the soothing warmth was… less soothing and less warm. It still silenced the bubbling of shifter power, but it wasn't as strong any more, and she knew why. Syaoran wasn't with her anymore.

"_Be strong Sakura, you survived 17 years without him helping you, you don't need any help now!"_ her mind said, but the gentle kick in her stomach where her unborn baby was said otherwise.

Syaoran entered his house to find it eerily silent. He knew Wei usually left in the afternoon to go to his mother's house, and his other workers usually worked silently around the house… so silently he didn't even know here they were sometimes; at least he was getting his money worth. He trotted up the stairs, and quietly opened the master bed room door, and the door squeaked opened. Peeking inside, his heart sent a wave of nervousness when he found their bed empty.

"Sakura," Syaoran called through the empty corridors. Walking-more like half running- down the long hallways, Syaoran cursed himself for buying such a big house. He passed by the door that led into the room he had given to Sakura after they had moved in. She had never gone in, and even though his house works kept the room clean and dusted it once in a while, it remained unused, and the door remained closed…except for today. Syaoran slowed his frantic pace, and paused in front of the door opened only by a bit. He could hear the smallest amount of shuffling inside.

Sakura could already feel his presence in the house before he even went up the stairs. Maybe it was because her mediator powers were now doubled thanks to Yakima, but she could feel his familiar warm aura even when she closed her eyes. She knew it would only be a matter of time before he found her here. She had only begun to count down from 10 after hearing the squeak of their room door and knew he had found the bed empty. She was at 5, when she felt the slight dip of the bed from his weight, and it felt like an extremely heavy bolder landed right on her shoulder.

"Sakura," Syaoran gently brushed her stray hair aside, his knuckles grazing against the area between her neck and shoulder. Sakura both flinched and shivered, "Sakura, what's wrong?" She remained silent, "Talk to me, please," She had to be strong; she had to hold back the tears! Sakura squeezed her eyes shut when she felt him leaning in, she could feel his warm breath brush past her cheeks and tickled her ears,

"I don't blame you," he said. The broke the dam and Sakura felt tears falling down her cheeks as she turned around and looked at him. His soft, understanding features broke her heart, and her broken, sad looks broke his. The next thing he knew, Sakura pushed herself out of his arms,

"How can you not blame me? I nearly _killed_ you Syaoran! That's not something that can be undone!" Sakura cried,

"You didn't mean to, you didn't want to," he protested,

"No! No… I… did…" Sakura squeezed her eyes shut, "Kami I wanted to so badly, I could've… if I had just let it control me I could've killed you… I _wanted_ to kill you."

"No, Sakura that wasn't you!"

"Yes it was! I-I could feel myself hitting you… 'Just a bit more to the left, a bit more and I can kill you', _I_ thought that!"

"You did," Syaoran confirmed, and that only acted like salt on her wound, and Sakura winced, "But why didn't you do it?" Sakura's eyes widened as if he had grown a separate head,

"Because I loved you that's why you stupid baka!"

"Exactly," Syaoran said sharply, "Sakura, yes, you did want to kill me, but you didn't see things in my point of view, you were hesitating, you aimed anywhere but the places that could really do me harm, _that_ was you, it's still you. I don't care if you become an out of control killing machine as long as you get rid of all my those damn annoying taxing people first," the latter statement finally drew a small smile on Sakura's rosy-tear streaked-cheeks.

"Syaoran," she lightly scolded,

"Bottom line is, you're not facing this alone. I'm here, Eriol's here, Tomoyo's here," and Syaoran placed an affectionate palm on Sakura's slightly bulging stomach, "And this one, the little one's here, can't forget that," Syaoran grinned. Sakura smiled back, her heart finally calming down,

"And you are never coming into this room again," Syaoran said after a moment of silences,

"Nani? But it's my room!" Sakura whined,

"Not when I'm through with it, it's going to be a nursery now, you'll just have to stick with our room," he smirked,

"Of all the rooms you pick in the house it's this one? What makes you think I won't just find another room?"

"Oh I have my ways," Syaoran replied with his devilish smirk—a smirk, he might add, that was ranked #1 in Hong Kong's most eligible bachelor magazine for quite some time. As if Sakura read his mind, she only giggled and shook her head. Then her face suddenly changed, dropping from her happy smile to one with fire burning in her eyes, _"Uh oh…"_Syaoran thought to himself,

"Li Syaoran what the hell do you think you're doing sitting here? You have a company to run for god sakes! Running home in the middle of noon, what will your employee think?!" Sakura shouted at him with an angry voice. Syaoran groaned, remembering the brief 'pregnancy' lesson his mother had given him,

"I just wanted to check up on you," he said slowly and carefully, her expressions changed within a second again,

"Aw, Syaoran that's so sweet of you!" Sakura gushed, then paused, "Y-You don't trust me alone?" her lips quivered, Syaoran started quickly, and shook his hands desperately,

"No, no I didn't mean that—I mean I just missed you, yea…I left Eriol in charge of the meeting which I'm sure he's doing fine,"

"Aw I missed you to Syaoran," Sakura smiled sweetly, "You left _Eriol_ in charge? March yourself back there _now!_" Sakura hissed murderously. Groaning softly, Syaoran quickly walked out before Sakura's mood could change once again, once outside, Li Syaoran faced the wall, and gently thumped his head on the wall, quietly envisioning what was to come for the next several weeks. Syaoran groaned,

Mood swings…

* * *

**Several Months Later**

"I can try to get your message to your family, bring them peace bring you peace so you can move on—Sakura get off that chair right _now_!" Li Syaoran, who was, before that moment, talking to what seemed like the wall, turned around and aimed a glare at his pregnant wife. Li Sakura, her hair chopped off, reducing it to the length of her shoulder blades in preparation for her upcoming due date, which was basically anytime soon, only had one feet on the wooden chair that was to reach the top of her closet,

"Demo-demo I need to get that!" Sakura whined,

"No Sakura, off, _now_,"

"You're dealing with someone else first!"

"I can multi task!"

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can, Li Nadeshiko Sakura, get your feet off that chair or I _will_ go over there myself," Syaoran growled With a disgruntled sigh, and dark mumbling, Sakura took her bare foot off the chair, grumbling and stomping back to their bed which she ungracefully and childishly plopped herself on. "Arigatou," Syaoran said warily, before turning his attention back to the dead, mid sixty year old woman standing in front of him with an amused smile, "Sorry… my wife,"

"Understandable, I was just like that when I was with my son, then my daughter," the old woman chuckled, "Actually I believe they may be around your age… perhaps older?" Syaoran blinked, and even Sakura had to stop her glaring at her husband when she caught the information, Sakura, being the woman that she was, quickly scanned over the slightly out of date outfit the ghost was wearing-probably what she had been wearing when she died,

"Um, excuse me for my interruption," Sakura said slowly and calmly, a completely different side from her pregnant self, "But when did you die?"

"I'm not sure… things look different now," the ghost said slowly, she looked no older than sixty, but her clothes looked like they had been worn nearly a decade ago, "It was around the 90s,"

"90s?!" the husband and wife exclaimed in unison, the ghost had be wondering around, on earth, for nearly 20 years!

"W-What kept you here for so long? Surely you've found your children," Syaoran said, shell shocked, but at that point the old woman's serene look dropped,

"Oh I have… I've found my daughter, and I am glad how she turned out," she said,

"What about your son?" Sakura prodded, the woman frowned slightly,

"He died a bit before I did," she said quietly, "Stupid boy… he joined gangs, he was rarely home, he got into his fights… he _knew_ his sister looked up to him, he knew she looked at him like he was her warrior, then he got himself killed from a stupid gun fight," Something in Sakura's mind clicked,

"Is… is your daughter Naomi? Shinn Naomi?" Sakura asked, Syaoran shot her a questioning look and the ghost looked at her with a shocked expression, nodding, "Then you're her mother… you're Minako…"

"Yes, I'm Yoko Minako… well Shinn Minako after I married," she said, "You know my daughter? Have you seen my son? I've been looking for him ever since I…I passed, I wanted to tell him I was sorry, I didn't mean to make it seem like he was unimportant, it just… at the time we were so troubled with our financial problem, we didn't have time to deal with things Kane kept coming up with,"

Sakura had to deal with the inner turmoil that bubble uncomfortably in her stomach, she knew that was a feeling her mediator power couldn't conquer. She had killed her son… and Shinn Minako had strayed amongst the living for a decade… looking for the son Sakura had exorcised and killed,

"He's not with us anymore," Syaoran substituted for Sakura, "He's… somewhere else,"

"Somewhere I will go to?" Minako asked hopefully,

"We… we don't know, we've never been there… maybe… he will be there, one day," Syaoran said as quietly as he could, but Minako was happy, knowing now, at least that her son wasn't roaming alone. Slowly her body began to disappear,

"Thank you, thank you so much!" Minako cried happily, Sakura could only nod, stepping backwards and into Syaoran's arms, with a final shimmer, Minako finally rested in peace after a decade.

"Syao… did we… did we just lie to a ghost?" Sakura whispered, Syaoran shook her head,

"No, we helped her move on… you know she won't unless we told her he's not here anymore," Syaoran said, Sakura nodded, but still didn't feel good about it, "It's something we have to do, she would've been even more miserable staying here forever, assuming Kane was still here, she deserves to be with her family again, just like you belong with me, and little Syaoran Jr."

"Syaoran Jr.?" Sakura giggled, finally turning around to face him, their bodies separated by the warm bump protruding from Sakura's stomach, "We don't know that yet," neither of them wanted to know the sex yet, wanting to keep it a surprise,

"I know it is," Syaoran said proudly,

"And why's that?" Sakura grinned; he had a wolfish smile that made her not want to even _know_ his answer,

"Because I was thinking very, very hard about having a boy on our trip to Rome," he said in a quiet, husky voice, Sakura's eyes widened, and smacked him on his arm for his lack of seriousness, "Not very nice," Syaoran chided, and placed his palm on Sakura's swollen stomach, "Your Okaa-san is prone to hitting people, you shouldn't do that ok, because us Li men are mature and dignified, ne?" Syaoran could feel some stirring beneath his palm, and he grinned, looking for a similar expression on Sakura's face, only to see her face suddenly blanched,

"Oh Kami…"

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Syaoran asked worriedly, he placed his other hand on her cheeks, and felt it clammy and sweaty, "Sakura!"

"Syaoran… Oh kami Syaoran it hurts," Sakura whimpered, sinking onto the floor with her legs apart, her arms around her heavy stomach, it took Syaoran a couple of seconds to actually understand what she meant when the maternity dress-a.k.a. his t-shirt-she was wearing was wet from her waist down,

"The-the baby… he-it-she-it—it's coming?" Syaoran stuttered, his body filled with a mixture of excitement and fear,

"Yes he's coming! Damn it, get me my doctor—something or god forbid you come close enough and I'll wring your neck!" Sakura cried out loud. Syaoran didn't need to be told twice, he dashed out of his room, and didn't bother running down the stairs, he leaned over his stair railings, and shouted into his house 'Call the doctor!', his authoritative voice echoed around his house. Seconds later, Sakura heard the stampeding of feet as the workers in their house scrambled to get everything ready,

"C'mon 'Kura, stand up—hold on to me, there you go—no forget it—" Sakura squeaked as she felt herself being lifted into his arms, "We're going to the hospital,"

* * *

"Syaoran!!"

Syaoran swirled around, seeing a young woman dash towards him like a bullet, Syaoran barely had time to take a step back, fearing she might bump into him, before she halted to a screeching stop just mere inches away from him,

"Where is Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo demanded, her eyes narrowing with intense ferocity, both her hands perched firmly on her small hips as she glared at the tycoon currently cowering beneath her glare,

"Inside, there," he jerked his thumb to a closed door,

"And why aren't you with her?" Tomoyo screeched

"Because the damned doctors kicked me out!" Syaoran growled, throwing a venomous glare at the closed door which currently blocked him from his wife. Syaoran had half a thought to kick it down if it weren't for the fact that Sakura might kill him for disrupting her.

"They kicked you out?" Eriol chuckled, mirth in his eyes,

"Why?" Tomoyo giggled,

"They said I was distracting them too much… they said I was glaring too much at the nurses, and wouldn't let them do their jobs, and that I wasn't helping Sakura by yelling at everyone… then Sakura told them to kick me out which they did and now I'm here," Syaoran sighed, running his hand through his hair,

"Calm down Syaoran, everyone's like this with their first child, it'll get better," Tomoyo assured him, Syaoran sighed,

"Right…"

Inside the room, Sakura once again cried in pain as her contractions became more and more closer together, she listened to what the nurses were instructing her to do, breathing through her mouth in short, even-or at least she attempted-gasps, her knuckles white form her death grip on the chair.

"Ok she's ready, ok Sakura, deep breaths alright, everything will be fine," Kaho assured Sakura through her mask, Sakura could only grimace, the chair handle wasn't doing any good to relieve the pain…Syaoran's hand would be so much better…he _needs_ to feel the pain…he did this to her!

"Syao-Syaoran!" Sakura cried aloud, outside the door, Syaoran shot up, and banged on the door loudly, demanding to be let in or suffer the consequences.

"I see why they kicked him out," Eriol whispered to Tomoyo, Tomoyo could only smirk but glared at him all the same, at that moment, a nurse opened the door for the irritated husband, and Syaoran shot in like a bullet, taking his position beside Sakura,

"It's alright, it's alright," Syaoran soothed, brushing her sweaty locks off her rosy cheeks, Sakura glared at him, and took his right hand in hers,

"This is your fault too!" Sakura cried, "Next time you're having the baby!" Syaoran tried not to wince when her fingers bit into his,

"Ok Sakura, now give me some strong pushes, and it'll be all over before you know it!" Kaho said encouragingly, Sakura did as she was told, her cries mixing in with Syaoran's groan of pain, both pain deriving from something different; Sakura from labour, Syaoran from the torture Sakura's hand was 'bestowing' on his. Half an hour later, with their ages only 3 minutes apart, the Li Syaoran and Li Sakura welcomed twins into their family,

"Twins…" Sakura gasped weakly as her body slumped; her muscles relaxing instantly, her barely had the energy to keep her eyes opened,

"Hai…twins… a boy and a girl," Syaoran confirmed, his heart swelling with pride, his amber eyes swimming uncommonly with tears. His heart pounded in his chest as he watched the nurses clean, and wrap his wailing son and daughter in a light blue and pink towel. As the team of nurses scrambled to clean both the new mother and new born, one of them brought the children to their parents, handing the tiny daughter to the mother, and the son to the father,

"They're gorgeous," Sakura whispered, brushing her thumb gently down their downy cheeks,

"I told you we'd have a son," Syaoran said though it only came out in a happy whisper, Sakura sighed, laughing softly,

"Did you imagine a girl too?"

"No, but I bet you did, that's why," Syaoran winked at his tired wife, "Got a name yet?" Sakura nodded, she never thought she would have both a daughter and a son at the same time, thank god she thought and picked out two names beforehand just in case,

"She's Li Hikari," Sakura said, "Our little light," Sakura pressed her lips to Hikari's forehead, and passed her to her father, and taking her son, "And he's Li Yakim…" _"For Yakima…"_ Sakura said a silent thanks to her friend. Syaoran knew her train of though, and didn't refuse, only hugging his daughter to him gently, and little Hikari let out a tiny yawn.

"Tomoyo and Eriol are outside…" Syaoran trailed off when he saw his wife drift off to sleep, little Yakim tucked safely in her arms, also asleep with his mother's warmth. Gently, Syaoran pried Yakim out of Sakura's arms, and handed them off to the two waiting nurses who were to take care of them for the time being. He tip toed out of the room, and was met with Tomoyo and Eriol who waited anxiously,

"So, so, who are my godchildren? Girl or boy? Are they healthy? How's Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo's questions shot out one after the other, but Syaoran was in too good of a mood to be annoyed,

"Li Hikari and Li Yakim," Syaoran said proudly, Tomoyo gasped, tears filling her eyes and Eriol's face split into a huge smile,

"_Twins_!" Tomoyo squealed, "Kami-sama this is so exciting! The clothes, the styles, oh the things I can do!" Tomoyo's eyes turned starry as she thought of the prospect. Eriol could only look down at her sparkling amethyst eyes and chuckled amusedly to himself, now those were something he wouldn't mind seeing everyday. He could even survive through the squeals.

* * *

**4 years later**

"Li Syaoran where did you take my children?" Sakura shouted through the large house, picking up a fire truck along the way, tucking it under her arm along with a Barbie fairy princess doll.

"Darn your Okaa-san is mad," Syaoran whispered from his office doors. The 28 years old father and his two 3 year old twins were crouching—well more like Syaoran was crouching, his twins were standing between his legs, also looking through the tiny slit from the office window,

"'Tou-san, 'Kaa-san angwee (angry)?" Hikari asked softly,

"Kaa-san angwee at 'Tou-san," little Yakim giggled softly at his father's slightly scared face. Oh who wouldn't be scared of a 5 month pregnant Sakura?

"Shh, quiet! Now go tell your Okaa-san you didn't see me, ok?" Syaoran whispered, Hikari and Yakim all looked at their father with inquisitive eyes. At 3 years old, the Li twins could now manage to walk on their own, even though their walk had often been called wobbles. Wobbling or walking, they could very much travel on their own, which led to having every single hard corner of the house taped and protected, and anything harmful placed away and out of reach. Little Li Hikari, who was only 3 minutes older than her twin brother, looked every inch like her mother except for her eyes. Her eyes looked just like her fathers, the same shade of burning amber that penetrated people's soul. Her gorgeous brown locks flowed by her small waist, and Syaoran knew he would have to basically kill every male who dared approach his daughter.

Li Yakim took after his father in terms of physical traits, even though he had inherited his mother's lovely emerald eyes. Yakim was sweet, innocent, and devilish when he wanted to be. Along with his sister, the twins gave enough trouble for the couple.

"Now go, and you never saw me, ne?" Syaoran winked, and gently ushered his twins out the door,

"OKAA-SAN!!" the twins' cries echoed, and Sakura turned around, smiling,

"'Kari, Yakim, where were you?"

"Pwaying," (Playing) Yakim giggled, Hikari made a not so subtle 'Shh' sign, her little fingers over her lips, Syaoran groaned and knew he would be dead,

"Playing where? With who?" Sakura asked as innocently as possible,

"With Otou-san in his office!" Hikari said excitedly, wanting to tell her mother all about their adventures in his office—especially when they were hiding behind the door just now!

"Oh but 'Tou-san told us not to twell (tell) you we was hiding in his office," Yakim said matter of fact-ly. Sakura only smirked an evil smirk, and nodded,

"Alright, I won't tell, now go along to the living room, Wei is waiting for you two!" Sakura said. Hikari and Yakim nodded, and raced off, leaving Sakura to stalk towards the office.

In the living room, Wei waited for young Master Li and Miss Li. Once the twins were sighted and placed in their high chairs for lunch, it took about 2 minutes before they heard Sakura shout her husband's name, heard Syaoran's _thump_ to the floor at being discovered, and his weak attempt to please his pregnant wife.

"Okaa-san pwaying (playing) with Otou-san now," Hikari said, nodding, Yakim giggled,

"Oh! Doggy, doggy!" Yakim gasped, pointing to a white, shaggy dog that appeared outside in their backyard, Hikari turned and laughed seeing it too. Then as Wei approached again, the Li twins watched Wei open the patio door, and walked right through the doggy. The dog barked once, and the Li twins watched it disappear.

At 3 years old, Li Hikari and Li Yakim had no idea what they saw, and only giggled as they continued to eat their lunch, their minds on the dog that had faded away like the wind. A breeze passed through the opened patio door, and ruffled their little hairs, brushing past their skin, and blowing into their ears, as if whispers from centuries ago.

* * *

**A/N: FINISHED! I'm sorry it's been a whole month since I've updated, but this is the final chapter, and it needed some tweaking. I hope you liked it! And to clear up any confusion, yes, the twins saw a **_**ghost**_** dog. Notice their age? Remind you of anything? **

**No, it is unfortunate, but there will NOT be a sequel to this. This IS the last instalment in terms of 'Invisible' and 'See to Believe'. And I'm sorry for my lack of Tomoyo and Eriol in the story even though I did say they would be getting together.**

**I'm going to be taking a break, and updating my other two stories. I DO have a CCS story in the works, so look out for that! Until then, thank you for reading, and I hope to see you again.**

**New Story coming soon!**

**Out the window:**

_**Li Syaoran was the best in the force. The best of the best and he works alone. Solo. Until Kinomoto Sakura enters his life. Now, everything he's ever known is thrown out the window. SS**_


End file.
